Diese und alle unsere Sünden
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Was ist, wenn einem keine Hoffnung mehr bleibt?
1. Auftakt

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere des Harry-Potter-Universe gehören selbstverständlich J.K. Rowling bzw. der Warner Bros. Corporation. _

_Rating auf R geändert (vorher PG13) , es wird noch ekliger, habe ich beschlossen. Und ziemlich fiese. _

_Pairing: existiert noch nicht. Vielleicht Draco/Ginny, bin mir aber noch nicht sicher. Vornehmlich geht's hier um Draco und sein neues "Leben". _

_Please RR! _

* * *

Jennifer Smithers sah sich immer wieder unruhig um. Sie verfluchte ihren Freund, der sie einfach hier in einer der Discos hatte sitzen lassen. Jetzt musste sie sehen, wie sie nach Hause kam, und die Gegend war mehr als anrüchig.  
  
Kein einziges Taxi war in Sicht, und die nächste U-Bahn Station war noch Minuten entfernt.  
  
Sie duckte sich unwillkürlich, als sie an einigen dunklen Gestalten vorbei kam, und hastete weiter.  
  
Schon erkannte sie das Zeichen des Undergrounds und atmete bereits erleichtert auf, als sie plötzlich jemand am Arm packte.  
  
„So etwas Süßes, und das ganz allein hier?"Der Fremde schleuderte sie gegen die nächste Wand. „Das ist doch nicht richtig, oder?"  
  
Jennifer tastete verzweifelt nach dem Pfefferspray, der in ihrer Tasche steckte, aber sie kam nicht heran.  
  
„Was ... was wollen Sie von mir?"brachte sie hervor.  
  
Der Riese beugte sich über sie, und sie konnte seinen stinkenden Atem riechen.  
  
„Ein bisschen Spaß, mehr nicht."Er lachte schrill, als er sie weiter in eine verlassene Gasse zog.  
  
Jennifer versuchte zu schreien, aber er presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund.  
  
_Bitte nicht, oh Gott, warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum hilft mir denn niemand?  
_  
Doch ihre Bitten wurden scheinbar nicht erhört. Als sie sich wehrte, bekam sie einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der sie benommen machte, und sie sackte in sich zusammen.  
  
Sie spürte, wie die Kleidung von ihrem Körper gerissen wurde, als plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund kam. Sie war zwar rau, hörte sich aber trotzdem an, als würde sie einem Teenager gehören.  
  
„Hey, du Stück Scheiße. Warum lässt du es nicht auf einen richtigen Kampf ankommen?"  
  
Ihr Angreifer wandte verblüfft den Kopf, nicht ohne Jennifer loszulassen.  
  
Sie blinzelte, und erkannte einen hochgewachsenen, beinahe mageren jungen Mann mit auffallend silberblonden Haaren, der sich lässig ein paar Meter entfernt gegen die schmutzige Mauer der Gasse lehnte.  
  
„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß, Sonny", warnte der Mann, der Jennifer in seinem Griff hielt. „Oder willst du mit gebrochenen Knochen zuhören, wie ich lieb zu der Süßen bin?"Er grinste schleimig. „Mir ist es gleich."  
  
„Du machst einen Fehler."Der junge Mann hörte sich nicht im mindesten ängstlich an, im Gegenteil, etwas sehr bedrohliches sprach aus seinen Worten. „Du beweist damit nur, dass du einen ausgezeichnete Mahlzeit abgibst."  
  
„Was redest du für einen Bockmist?"  
  
Jennifer war sich später nicht sicher, was überhaupt passiert war. Eben hatte sie noch in dem unbarmherzigen Griff ihres Möchtegern-Vergewaltigers gehangen, und plötzlich war sie frei.  
  
Der Angreifer kreischte erschrocken, als er herumgewirbelt wurde und mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer gepresst wurde.  
  
„Geh lieber, Muggel", kam die Stimme des Jungen erneut. Er klang, als würde er lächeln.  
  
„G-gehen?"stotterte Jennifer und war bemüht, sich aufzurichten. „Aber ich ... er müsste ... die Polizei ..."  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Es sei denn, du möchtest zusehen?"Er lachte heiser.  
  
Jennifer schauderte. Seine Stimme war immer noch so jung wie sein Erscheinungsbild, aber etwas sehr, sehr _unnatürliches_ klang darin mit.  
  
„Wenn du zusehen willst, dann warne ich dich im Voraus."Wieder dieses nervenzusammenziehende Lachen. „Blut kriegt man verdammt schlecht aus der Kleidung heraus."  
  
„Was ...?"  
  
Der silberblonde Junge hatte den Kopf die ganze Zeit abgewandt gehabt. Jetzt sah er ihr ins Gesicht, und sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah.  
  
Scharfe, lange Reißzähne, gelbe Katzenaugen und ein förmlich grotesk verzogenes Antlitz starrten sie an.  
  
Sie war immer noch wie erstarrt, als er den Kopf über den Nacken ihres Angreifers neigte und dann zubiss.  
  
Blut spritzte auf, der Mann schrie gellend.  
  
Jennifer tat es ihm gleich, und versank dann dankbar in einer tiefen Ohnmacht.


	2. Der Besuch

Er erreichte seine Zuflucht kurz vor dem Morgengrauen.  
  
Noch immer schmeckte er das Blut des Kriminellen auf seiner Zunge, und das rief ein zwiespältiges Gefühl in ihm auf.  
  
Er kam an dem fleckigen Spiegel vorbei, der in dem Flur der Bruchbude hing, die er sein Zuhause nannte. Er ignorierte ihn. Spiegel hatten bereits vor über vier Jahren aufgehört, für Draco Malfoy zu existieren.  
  
Er steuerte die dreckige, halbzerstörte Küche an und griff nach dem Rest Wodka, der noch im Kühlschrank stand. Es war nicht genug, um betrunken zu werden, aber es würde reichen, einschlafen zu können.  
  
Er hatte eben erst die Flasche angesetzt, als eine Intuition ihm verriet, dass er nicht mehr allein war, lange bevor er die Schritte im Flur hörte.  
  
„Wer auch immer da ist", knurrte er und nahm den ersten Schluck. „Leg dich nicht mit mir an, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!"  
  
Obwohl er mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, drehte er sich nicht um. Das war auch nicht notwendig, denn er wusste plötzlich, wer der Eindringling war. Der Geruch war unverkennbar – auch wenn es Jahre her war, seitdem er ihn zuletzt vernommen hatte.  
  
Die Schritte wurden langsamer, und verharrten dann kurz. Doch trotz seiner durchaus ernst gemeinten Warnung betrat die Person den Raum.  
  
„Snape", sagte Draco kalt, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Was wollen Sie hier?"  
  
„Draco ..."  
  
„Verschwinden Sie. Hauen Sie ab. Sofort. Sie und Dumbledore und all die anderen – was wollen Sie noch von mir? Sich überzeugen, dass ich immer noch Muggel und Zauberer abschlachte? Oder hat Potter den Löffel abgegeben, und ich bin schuld daran?"  
  
Er gab ein heiseres Fauchen von sich, dass ein ironisches Lachen hatte sein sollen, und nahm erneut einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche. Der Wodka brannte auf seiner Zunge.  
  
„Draco, lass diesen Sarkasmus, und lass mich ausreden."  
  
„Und dann? Was wollen Sie dann machen? Haben Sie einen kleinen Zaubertrank im Ärmel, der mich wieder zu einem Menschen macht? Der die Zeit zurückdreht? Verschwinden Sie. Ich will nichts mehr mit Ihnen oder den anderen zu tun haben. Gehen Sie, bevor ich noch meinen letzten Rest Verstand verliere und Sie zu meinem Frühstück hinzufüge."  
  
„Ich lasse mir nicht drohen."Snapes Stimme wurde ebenfalls eiskalt. „Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt vernichten!"  
  
„Warum tun Sie's nicht?"Wieder ein Schluck. Die Flasche war nun fast leer. „Was habe ich zu verlieren? Nichts, Snape. Gar nichts."  
  
„Der Grund, warum ich hier bin", sagte Snape, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, „ist, dass wir ein Problem haben."  
  
„Was geht mich das an?"  
  
„Vielleicht nichts. Vielleicht eine Menge. Ein Vampir hat sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, vornehmlich die Zaubererwelt zu minimieren. Er hat fast schon eine Armee hinter sich."  
  
„Na und?"  
  
„Sein Name ist Fallax."  
  
„Na und?"wiederholte Draco, obwohl sich dieser Name wie ein spitzer Stachel in sein Fleisch bohrte.

_Nicht nachdenken, nur nicht an die Vergangenheit denken, Draco._  
  
Doch die Erinnerung trafen ihn unvorbereitet, und er keuchte auf und ließ die Flasche fallen, die klirrend auf dem Fußboden zerbrach. Er spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht veränderte, als sein innerer Dämon sich nach vorn kämpfte. Die spitzen Zähne gruben sich in das Fleisch, als er die Lippen zusammenpresste, und ein dünnes Rinnsal geborgten Blutes rann davon herab.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe"; flüsterte er gepresst, während das Blut langsam von seinem Kinn tropfte. „Sie haben ein Problem mit Fallax? Pech für Sie. Ich bat sie damals um Hilfe, und alles was Sie und Dumbledore und der verdammte Orden des Phönix taten, war, mich zu benutzen und als Lockvogel zu missbrauchen. Keiner von Ihnen hat sich danach auch nur einen Scheißdreck darum gekümmert, ob ich noch am Leben war. Warum auch? Ich _bin_ ja nicht mal mehr am Leben."  
  
Er lachte schrill.  
  
„Gehen Sie, Snape", sagte er erneut, und seine Stimme war tonlos und leer. „Ich bin vielleicht verdammt, aber ich muss mir Ihren Mist nicht anhören. Gehen Sie einfach."  
  
Snape schwieg einen langen Moment.  
  
„Morgen um acht im Tropfenden Kessel", sagte er dann unterdrückt. „Komm, wenn du kannst. Die Lage ist sehr ernst."  
  
Snape desapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Draco vergrub den Kopf in beiden Händen und wünschte sich, die Flasche Wodka würde noch unversehrt und voll vor ihm stehen.


	3. Im Tropfenden Kessel

_AN: Das Rating wurde von PG13 auf R geändert. So, wie sich die Story entwickelt, wird es noch ziemlich fies werden, und ich geh mal lieber kein Risiko ein. Zumal einige der Entwürfe bereits fertig sind, und an einen mittleren Horrorfilm erinnern --gg--_

_Hinweis: Der Name des Obervampirs hat sich geändert. Ich wollte verhindern, dass eine nicht genannt werden wollende Person (--winkt mal kräftig in Snuffkins Richtung--) jedesmal in Lachkrämpfen ausbricht, wenn sie den Namen Nosferatu hört. Ganz ehrlich - mir hat er auch nicht besonders gefallen, aber ich wollte auch nicht wieder bei Vlad Dracul landen. Den nimmt doch einfach jeder._

_Also, Nosferatu heisst ab jetzt Fallax, was das lateinische Wort für "trügerisch" ist. Ist auch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei, aber besser als Nosferatu. Finden wir._

* * *

_Fallax.  
_  
Der Name echote immer noch in Dracos Ohren und weckte Erinnerungen, die er nur zu gern vergessen hätte. Doch das war unmöglich – der Inhaber dieses Namens war in erster Linie dafür verantwortlich, dass er in dieser halbzerstörten Ruine lag, die kaum Schutz vor dem Sonnenlicht bot. Und dass er sich überhaupt Gedanken um das Sonnenlicht machen musste.  
  
Nein, er würde sich diese Erinnerungen nicht wieder antun, die Realität war schon so schwer genug. Seit nunmehr vier Jahren fristete er sein „Leben" als Untoter, als blutsaugender Vampir.  
  
Er wurde ohne Unterlass verfolgt – von Zauberern, selbsternannten Vampirjägern – sei es nun Muggel oder auch Magier – und natürlich von den Vampiren selbst. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, bei seiner Verwandlung damals war seine Seele intakt geblieben und nicht vom Dämon im Innersten vernichtet worden. Für die anderen Vampiren galt er deshalb als extrem minderwertig, und außerdem gab es noch einen anderen Grund, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen.  
  
Draco versuchte deswegen, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. Wenn er jagte, dann nur menschlichen Abschaum, wie den Angreifer gestern nacht. Es war immer noch gefährlich, aber wenn er anfing, auch in der normalen Bevölkerung zu morden, würde das Risiko buchstäblich in den Himmel schießen, entdeckt und gepfählt zu werden.  
  
Er lenkte seine Gedanken auf Snape. Snape und Dumbledore. Wenn Fallax schuld war, dass er nun dieses unwürdige Unleben führen musste, so waren die beiden schuld, dass er niemandem mehr vertraute. Sie und der verdammte Orden des Phönix.  
  
Purer Hass kochte in ihm hoch, und mit gelben, unmenschlichen Augen starrte er an die marode Decke.  
  
_Mich. Sie bitten ausgerechnet mich um Hilfe. Einen Scheißdreck werde ich tun.  
_  
Wenn Fallax aber nun wirklich die Oberhand gewann? Sein Dasein würde dann keinen Pfifferling mehr wert sein, und das wusste Draco auch. Der uralte und abgrundtief böse Vampir hatte sehr gute Gründe, seine völlige Vernichtung anzuordnen. Bis jetzt hatte er zwar nichts in dieser Richtung unternommen, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und schließlich hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt.  
  
Einer der Gesetze der Vampirwelt – vielleicht sogar das einzige, dass wirklich zählte – war, sich niemals gegen seinen Erzeuger aufzulehnen. Draco hatte dies getan, das und noch viel mehr. Doch diese Gedanken führten ihn zur Vergangenheit zurück, die er verdrängen wollte, und er dachte wieder an Snapes Aufforderung zurück.  
  
Eine Idee fing langsam an, sich zu formen, und in dem Halbdunkel seines spärlichen Schlafzimmers begann erst zu grinsen und dann heiser zu lachen.  
  
Vielleicht würden sie es noch bereuen, sich an ihn gewandt zu haben. Man würde sehen.

* * *

Die Sonne war zwar schon untergegangen, aber für Dracos Geschmack war es noch viel zu hell, als er am nächsten Abend vor dem Tropfenden Kessel auftauchte. Zwar hatte nur die direkte Sonneneinstrahlung eine tödliche Wirkung, aber seine Augen, die sich an die permanente Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, tränten und schmerzten, selbst bei der Dämmerung. Doch er wollte es vermeiden, eine Sonnenbrille aufzusetzen, es wäre zu auffällig gewesen.  
  
Er sah an sich herunter und rümpfte angeekelt die Nase. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild war nicht viel besser als das eines Penners. Hose und T- Shirt waren schmutzig und zerrissen, und seine letzte Dusche war schon Tage her. Die Leute, die er überfiel, hatten selten Geld in ihren Taschen, und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, bei einem Einbruch ertappt zu werden und vielleicht ein Blutbad anzurichten. Das wenige, was er auftrieb, setzte er lieber in Alkohol um als in neue Kleidung.  
  
_Du hast es weit gebracht, Malfoy. Was ist noch schlimmer, als ein Vampir zu sein? Ein Vampir zu sein, der auch noch an der Flasche hängt.  
_  
Er trank zuviel, aber das war das einzige, was ihn ablenkte. Schon oft hatte er sich in den seltenen nüchternen Momenten gefragt, warum er nicht einfach Schluss mit allem machte, aber er hatte eine höllische Angst davor, dass mit seinem endgültigen Ende eben _nicht_ alles vorbei war. Er hatte nur ziemlich abstrakte Vorstellung von der Hölle, aber zum Teufel, er war ein halber Dämon.  
  
Er hatte Angst um seine unsterbliche Seele.  
  
_Und außerdem bist du ein Feigling.  
_  
Wütend schüttelte er diesen letzten Gedanken ab und betrat den Pub. Bei seinem Eintritt wandten sich viele Köpfe in seine Richtung, und ein ungläubiges Geraune kam auf.  
  
Draco starrte nur eiskalt zurück und trat an die Bar.  
  
„Snape", sagte er kurz zu Tom, dem Inhaber.  
  
Tom sah ihn mit Augen an, die förmlich aus seinem Gesicht quollen.  
  
„Draco Malfoy?"krächzte er mühsam hervor. „Wir dachten, Sie seien seit vier Jahren tot!"  
  
„Wie Sie sehen, bin ich es nicht."_Nicht ganz._ „Wo ist Snape?"  
  
„Keller. Sie ... die Treppen hinab. Dort findet die Versammlung statt."Tom sah aus, als hätte er noch eine Menge Fragen, nachdem er es wieder geschafft hatte, den Mund aufzubekommen, aber Draco wandte sich nur brüsk ab.  
  
Das Gewölbe unter dem Tropfenden Kessel hatte riesige Ausmaße. Wenn man die Treppen hinunterkam, landete man zuerst auf einer breiten Galerie, die dann weiter in den Saal führte.  
  
Eine Menge Menschen befanden sich dort unten, nicht nur Zauberer, sondern auch Muggel. Draco schätzte die Zahl auf etwa zweihundert. Er blieb an der Galerie stehen und stützte sich mit beiden Unterarmen auf das Geländer.  
  
Irgendwo weiter hinten konnte er einige bekannte Gesichter entdecken. Zaubereiminister Fudge sprach mit Arthur Weasley und seinem Sohn Ron. Auch der große Held der Zaubererwelt, Harry Potter, der damals Voldemort endgültig vernichtet hatte, stand daneben. Sein aufmerksamer Blick wanderte durch die Menge.  
  
Draco knurrte etwas und richtete seinen eigenen Blick bewusst ab. Potter, wenn auch unschuldig an seinem Schicksal, weckte in ihm immer noch die gleiche Mischung aus Eifersucht und Hass, und er wollte seine Gefühle soweit wie möglich unter Kontrolle behalten. 

Er sah weder Dumbledore noch Snape.  
  
Die Anzahl der Muggel dagegen erstaunte ihn nicht wenig. Ein paar davon waren ihm sogar flüchtig bekannt – sie hatten bereits an seinen Fersen gehangen. Vampirjäger kamen bei Muggeln wesentlich häufiger vor als bei Zauberern.  
  
Auf einmal kam ihm sein sorgsam ausgeheckter Plan nicht mehr im mindesten intelligent vor. Einige Leute dort unten würden _erst_ auf ihn losgehen und _dann_ fragen, wenn sie seiner ansichtig wurden.  
  
Fudge begann nun, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bitten. Das Gesicht des Zaubererministers war verkniffen, ihm widerstrebte es sichtlich, die vielen Muggel in der Menschenmenge zu sehen. Das wurde auch bei seinen ersten Worten offensichtlich.  
  
„Ich danke für Ihr ... äh, zahlreiches Erscheinen."Er räusperte sich krampfhaft. „Durch die erhöhten Vampiraktivitäten wurde die Zaubererwelt nun gezwungen, sich zumindest einigen der Nichtmagier zu offenbaren, daher auch dieser Treffpunkt."  
  
_Er würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen_ dachte Draco amüsiert.  
  
„Der Vampir Fallax – einigen von Ihnen auch als Valdescu bekannt – baut seit geraumer Zeit die Armee auf, die für unseren Untergang sorgen soll. Er immunisiert sie gegen Zauberkraft, und wir wissen nicht, wie ihm das gelingt."  
  
Draco beugte sich vor. _Das_ war allerdings interessant. Es war ihm neu, dass es Möglichkeiten gab, sich als Vampir davor zu schützen, vornehmlich vor Feuer- oder Schockzaubern.  
  
Und seine eigene Zauberkraft war damals durch die Verwandlung unwiderruflich verloren gegangen.


	4. Attack

Draco sah immer noch nach unten, als ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken ihn sich urplötzlich aufrichten ließ.  
  
Vampire spürten grundsätzlich die Anwesenheiten von anderen Vampiren, und er war nicht mehr der einzige hier.  
  
Doch die Galerie war leer, und anders konnte man nicht nach unten kommen – oder doch?  
  
Dann bekam er einen heftigen Stoß von hinten, und da er nicht auf den Angriff vorbereitet war, taumelte er schmerzhaft und mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Brüstung.  
  
Köpfe fuhren nach oben, und jemand gab einen schrillen Warnschrei von sich.  
  
„Vampire!"  
  
„Viel Spaß noch, Snitcher! _(AN: Verräter)_"zischte eine bösartige, weibliche Stimme lachend in Dracos Richtung, und die schattenhafte Gestalt des anderen Vampirs verschwand die Treppe hinauf.  
  
_Snitcher_. Das war der Spitzname, den die anderen Vampire ihm verpasst hatten und ihn gleichzeitig als Verräter brandmarkten. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern.  
  
Jemand schoss eine Armbrust in seine Richtung ab, und er konnte sich nur mit einem Sprung zurück vor dem endgültigen Aus retten. Links und rechts neben ihm apparierten Zauberer, doch sie waren nicht schnell genug, um Draco packen zu können, und er tauchte unter ihnen weg.  
  
Gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich innerlich, überhaupt hierher gekommen zu sein. Wo zum Teufel waren Dumbledore und Snape, und warum hielten sie den Mob nicht auf? Er konnte sich wehren, aber gegen so viele Leute hatte er nicht die Spur einer Chance. Sofortige Flucht war die einzige Option, die ihm blieb.  
  
Doch als er auf die Treppe zuhetzte, tauchte noch jemand vor ihm auf und schüttete ihm mit einem heftigen Schwung etwas ins Gesicht. Weihwasser. Bei anderen Vampiren hätte es die gleiche Wirkung wie Salzsäure gehabt, aber er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, das er aus irgendeinem Grund nur halb so stark darauf reagierte. Doch es brannte höllisch, und er konnte nichts mehr sehen.  
  
Dann zog ihm jemand die Füße weg, und er landete auf dem Boden. Aber noch bevor etwas weiteres passieren konnte, donnerte plötzlich eine Stimme los.  
  
„Aufhören, sofort!"Es war Dumbledore.  
  
Protestierende Stimmen wurden laut. Scheinbar befand sich schon das halbe Gewölbe auf der Galerie.  
  
„Den kenne ich, das ist der Snitcher!"sagte eine andere, scharfe Stimme, die ihm völlig unbekannt war.  
  
„Aber ... das ist ja _Malfoy_!!"_Diese_ Stimme war eindeutig. Potter.  
  
„Treten Sie zurück!"sagte Dumbledore laut und streng. „Mr Malfoy ist hier auf meinen Wunsch, und er steht unter meinem Schutz!"  
  
„Soll ich mich jetzt vielleicht geehrt fühlen?"Wütend rieb sich Draco über die Augen, die immer noch brannten, und brachte sich in eine sitzende Haltung. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Arm, und er schlug sie fort. „Finger weg!"  
  
Er wandte das Gesicht in Dumbledores Richtung, den er aufgrund seines ausgezeichneten Geruchsinns einwandfrei ausmachen konnte.  
  
„So danken Sie mir also, dass ich Ihrer und Snapes Bitte nachgekommen bin?" fauchte er zornig. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass seine menschliche Maske schon seit dem Angriff mit dem Weihwasser gefallen war, und fletschte die Fangzähne.  
  
Das aufrührerische Murmeln um ihn herum wurde lauter.  
  
„Jeden, der Mr Malfoy auch nur anrührt", warnte Dumbledore, ohne auf Dracos Worte zu achten, „werde ich persönlich zur Verantwortung ziehen! Ich schlage vor, Minister Fudge fährt weiter mit der Versammlung fort, und Sie kehren alle nach unten zurück."  
  
„Er ist ein Vampir!"protestierte jemand empört, und andere gaben ebenfalls lautstark ihr Missfallen kund.  
  
„Ich wünsche keine Diskussionen mehr."Noch nie hatte Dumbledores Stimme so hart und kompromisslos geklungen, jedenfalls nicht, dass Draco sicher erinnern konnte.  
  
Bewegung entstand, als viele Leute sich unbehaglich musterten und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppen wieder hinabgingen.  
  
Fudge versuchte ebenfalls, zu protestieren, aber Draco wurde abgelenkt, als jemand wieder nachdrücklich nach seinem Arm griff und ihn dann hochzog.  
  
„Ich sagte, Pfoten weg!"  
  
„Lass den verdammten Quatsch. Du bist blind wie eine Fledermaus. Passt wie die Faust aufs Auge, würde ich mal sagen."  
  
Eine weibliche Stimme. Ihren Geruch hatte Draco als Vampir allerdings noch nie wahrgenommen, daher konnte er sie auch nicht identifizieren. Wer war das?  
  
„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Potter bei Dumbledore. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es Malfoy war, als ich ihm das Weihwasser ins Gesicht gekippt habe. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass er ein Vampir ist."Es klang vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Das überraschte Draco nicht wenig. Seit den Vorfällen damals hatte er nie wieder etwas mit bekannten Zauberern zu tun gehabt, aber er hatte angenommen, dass die Geschichte allgemein bekannt war.  
  
„Später, Harry. Wie lange hält die Wirkung des Weihwassers an? Mr Malfoy?"  
  
„Ein oder zwei Stunden", gab Draco mürrisch zurück. „Wenn es die normale Wirkung auf mich gehabt hätte, dann hättest du auch noch meine Augen auf dem Gewissen gehabt, du alter Narr!"  
  
Die wenigen Umstehenden hielten den Atem an, aber Dumbledore ging über die Bemerkung einfach hinweg.  
  
„Wir wurden aufgehalten, daher sind konnten wir nicht rechtzeitig hier sein. Sie haben sich also tatsächlich dazu entschlossen, uns zu helfen?"  
  
„Vergessen Sie's. Ich habe meine Meinung gerade eben geändert."  
  
Und das war die Wahrheit, Draco hatte die Nase voll. Hätte sein Herz noch geschlagen, so würde es immer noch rasen. Das war mehr als knapp gewesen. So viel er sich auch von seinem Plan versprochen hatte, das war es_ nicht_ wert. Zum Teufel mit ihnen!  
  
„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören."Dumbledore machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.  
  
„Moment mal."Harry wurde wütend. „Heißt das, wir könnten tatsächlich einen Vampir haben, der sich mit uns verbündet? Und Sie lassen Malfoy das einfach so durchgehen, dass er wieder den Schwanz einzieht?!"  
  
„Harry, ich erkläre es Ihnen später. Ginny, würden Sie Mr Malfoy nach oben geleiten?"  
  
„Klar, Professor. Darf ich deinen Arm anfassen, Mr Supervampir, oder willst du lieber die Treppen hoch kriechen?"  
  
_Das_ war Ginny Weasley? Wenn das wirklich stimmte, dann hatte sie sich gewaltig geändert. Er hatte sie als schüchterne und stille Gryffindor in Erinnerung. Und sie zeigte keine Angst und spürte offenbar auch keine, denn das war die Emotion, deren Auswirkungen ein Vampir _immer_ am deutlichsten riechen konnte.  
  
„Ausnahmsweise", knurrte Draco.


	5. Ginny

_AN: Nur eine kurze Bemerkung von mir zu einer Review:_

_Altron: Das Geheimnis um Dracos Vergangenheit wird nicht vor Kapitel vierzehn oder fünfzehn gelüftet. Ich habe beschlossen, es durchzuziehen und NUR aus Dracos Perspektive zu schreiben - und unser Möchtergern-Macho wird ganz sicher erst den Mund aufmachen, wenn er dazu gezwungen wird. Und das dauert halt noch etwas._

_Soviel sei gesagt: Er ist beileibe nicht der einzige, der eine schreckliche Vergangenheit verbirgt ..._

* * *

„Irgendwas zu trinken?"Ginny hatte ihn schnell und effektiv die Treppen hinauf gebracht und in eine Ecke der Bar an einen Tisch bugsiert. Sie schien nicht in Eile zu sein, wieder im Gewölbe zu verschwinden.  
  
„Wenn du bezahlst?"Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wodka."  
  
„Geht klar."Sie verschwand und war innerhalb von zwei Minuten wieder da. „Wie geht's den Augen?"  
  
„Es wird schon. Seit wann läuft Potter eigentlich mit Weihwasser in der Tasche herum?"gab Draco gereizt zurück und stürzte den Wodka auf ex hinunter.  
  
„Vielleicht, seitdem seine Verlobte von einem Vampir vernichtet wurde?" Ginnys Stimme schwang abrupt um und wurde eisig. „Du weißt verdammt wenig, Malfoy, dafür, dass du selbst einer von ihnen bist." Unterdrückte Wut ging in Wellen von ihr aus.  
  
„Ach, der große Held konnte nicht mal seine Freundin retten?"  
  
Er spürte die Bewegung und fing Ginnys Hand ab, die sie ihm ins Gesicht hatte schlagen wollen.  
  
„Halt deine verfluchte Klappe!"fauchte Ginny und entriss ihm ihre Hand wieder. „Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Hermine in einen Hinterhalt geraten ist!"  
  
„Granger? Du willst damit sagen, _Granger_ war Potters Mädchen? Sie ist tot?"  
  
„Habe ich das gesagt?"  
  
„Sie ist _auch ein Vampir_?!"Granger war eine Nervensäge und ein fürchterlicher Besserwisser gewesen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er ihr dieses Schicksal gewünscht hätte.  
  
„Sie ist schlimmer dran als du. Oder vielleicht besser, ich weiß es nicht. Die alte Hermine existiert nicht mehr."Ginny hatte sich wieder mühsam beruhigt.  
  
„Aha. Sie hat also ihre Seele verloren."Draco rieb sich erneut über die schmerzenden Augen und versuchte angestrengt, etwas zu erkennen. Doch bis auf ein paar Konturen sah er immer noch so gut wie nichts. „Es gibt nicht viele von uns. Man sagte mir damals, dass auf hunderttausend Vampire einer kommt, der seine Seele behält. Wer war Grangers Erzeuger?"  
  
„Valdescu, wer sonst? Sie haben ihr eine Falle gestellt, und sie wurde zu ihm gebracht. Zumindest hat uns das der Dämon erzählt, der jetzt in Hermines Körper steckt. Es war seine persönliche Rache an Harry. Valdescu ist auch deiner, richtig?"  
  
„Ich kenne ihn unter dem Namen Fallax, aber ja, das ist korrekt. Ich dachte, das wäre allgemein bekannt."  
  
„Nein. Bis auf ein paar Leute halten dich alle für tot. Es hieß, dass du im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben wärst."  
  
„Wer hat dir erzählt, dass es nicht so ist?"Draco kochte wieder vor Wut. Nach alldem, was passiert war, hatte man ihn einfach elegant um die Ecke gebracht, und Lügen über seinen angeblichen Tod verbreitet. Er erinnerte sich wieder an Toms und Potters Worte, und wurde noch zorniger. Es hätte ihm schon vorher auffallen müssen, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Na, wer wohl? Severus natürlich."  
  
„Severus ... jetzt erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du was mit Snape hast!"  
  
War die ganze Welt verrückt geworden?!  
  
„Was denn, ich? Haben sich durch dein Vampirdasein jetzt auch die letzten Gehirnzellen verabschiedet?" Ginny lachte laut heraus, trotz der bizarren Situation, und fügte dann anzüglich hinzu: „Oder vielleicht die Tatsache, dass du dich außer mit Blut nur noch mit Alkohol über Wasser hältst?"  
  
Draco, der schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sie um einen zweiten Drink anzuhauen, erstarrte sichtlich.  
  
„Und das willst du woher wissen?"  
  
„Vielleicht weil ich dich seit drei Jahren beobachte?"  
  
„Du tust _was_?"Seine Gesichtszüge flackerten wieder gefährlich.  
  
„Es war ja nicht allzu schwer."Ginnys Stimme hatte einen spöttischen Unterton. „Die meiste Zeit sitzt du sowieso nur in deinem sogenannten Zuhause und vernichtest hochprozentigen Alkohol. Wenn du nicht gerade dabei bist, den Held der Straße zu spielen."  
  
„Wenn du es darauf anlegst, mich wirklich wütend zu machen, dann gratuliere, du bist auf dem besten Wege dorthin!"Draco knirschte wie verrückt mit den Zähnen, und sein Dämon kämpfte darum, nach vorne zu kommen.  
  
„Es scheint nötig zu sein, damit du endlich mal anfängst nachzudenken! Ja, ich habe damals den Auftrag bekommen, dich unauffällig im Auge zu behalten. Was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, war ein heulender Jammerlappen, der allen anderen die Schuld an seinem Schicksal gibt und selbst keinen Finger rührt, um an seiner Situation etwas zu ändern."  
  
Draco war kurz davor, seinem Dämon endlich nachzugeben, ihr an den Hals zu springen und seine Zähne darin zu vergraben.  
  
„Vergiss es", sagte Ginny kalt, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „An meinem Hals beißt du dir die Zähne aus, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Also, komm wieder runter, denn ich spreche hier nur Tatsachen aus."  
  
„Du hast eine verdammt große Schnauze, Weasley!"  
  
„Und von Mr Großmaul persönlich kommt einem das ja schon fast als Kompliment vor."  
  
_Das kann einfach nicht Ginny Weasley sein. Oder sie hat einmal zu oft etwas auf den Kopf bekommen._  
  
Aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, wechselte Ginny das Thema.  
  
„Wie ich gehört habe, hast du dich also entschlossen, die Gefahr von Valdescu – oder von Fallax, wenn dir das lieber ist – weiterhin einfach zu ignorieren? Oder sollte ich sagen, du säufst es dir aus dem Gedächtnis?"  
  
„Halt endlich deinen MUND!"  
  
„Ich denke gar nicht daran. Mit welchem Plan im Hinterkopf bist du heute hier aufgetaucht, hm?"Sie überlegte übertrieben. „Lass mich mal raten, du hattest erst mal einen großen Auftritt vor, wolltest Dumbledore und Snape vor der versammelten Mannschaft verhöhnen und dann für deine Dienste eine Menge Geld fordern. Kommt das ungefähr hin?"  
  
_Kann diese dämliche Ziege eigentlich Gedanken lesen?  
_  
„Und nachdem du angegriffen wurdest, hast du Schiss bekommen. Schließlich sind eine Menge Leute hier, die dich kennen. Oder dir schon mal ein spitzes Stöckchen verpassen wollten."  
  
„Ich muss mir das nicht länger anhören!"Die Konturen um Draco herum waren schon viel deutlicher geworden, und obwohl er Schwierigkeiten haben würde, draußen zurechtzukommen, erhob er sich wütend und drehte Ginny den Rücken zu.  
  
„Ich hätte ein Angebot für dich, dass du dir besser anhören _solltest_." Ginny klang regelrecht amüsiert. „Wenn du dich nicht zu dämlich anstellst, dann würde es deine momentane Situation auf jeden Fall verbessern."  
  
„Was du nicht sagst. Aber ich lehne dankend ab!"  
  
Er hatte schon den halben Raum durchquert, als sie ihm etwas nachrief.  
  
„Wenn du es dir nicht wenigstens anhörst, dann weiß spätestens morgen früh jeder einzelne dieser Jäger, wo dein derzeitiger Schlupfwinkel ist, _Snitcher_."Sie meinte es todernst, es war herauszuhören.  
  
Draco wirbelte herum und durchquerte wieder blitzschnell die Gaststube. Er schlug mit beiden Handflächen flach auf den Tisch, an dem Ginny immer noch saß und ihm gelassen ins Gesicht blickte. Es knallte kräftig.  
  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen!"fauchte er.  
  
„Stell mich doch auf die Probe."Noch immer war kein Fünkchen Angst in ihrer Stimme. „Das ist keine haltlose Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen, Snitcher."Wieder der verhasste Spitzname.  
  
Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Es würde nicht einfach sein, einen neuen, sicheren Ort zu finden, und das nur in ein paar Stunden. Zauberer durften ihn nicht lokalisieren können, Vampire ihn nicht riechen und die verdammten Jäger nicht über ihn stolpern. Und so schnell er auch war, jemand könnte ihm vom Tropfenden Kessel durchaus folgen.  
  
Zum Beispiel Miss-ich-habe-da-einen-Vorschlag-für-dich.  
  
„Setz dich hin, Malfoy. Ich verlange lediglich von dir, dass du mir zuhörst. Wenn deine Antwort nein ist, dann werde ich das akzeptieren. Zwar zähneknirschend, aber ich habe es dann zumindest versucht."  
  
„Handelst du im Auftrag von Dumbledore?"fragte Draco scharf, aber setzte sich wieder. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl, und sie beide wussten es.  
  
„Nein, niemand weiß, dass ich dir dieses Angebot mache. Nur wir zwei."  
  
„Also gut, rede endlich, Weasley, damit ich hier rauskomme. Und ich sage dir im Voraus, die Antwort _wird_ nein sein."  
  
Ginny redete längere Zeit, und Dracos war zuerst verblüfft, dann sprachlos und zum Schluss rasend vor Zorn.  
  
„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du dich gleich entscheidest", schloss sie gelassen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass ihr Gegenüber wieder seine menschliche Maske verloren hatte und vor Wut förmlich kochte. „Komm morgen Abend zu mir nach Hause und sag mir dann, was du vorhast."  
  
„Den Teufel werde ich tun! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Du hast kein Recht dazu!"  
  
Dracos Augen, die sich schon die ganze Zeit merklich gebessert hatten, erreichten nun endlich wieder ihre volle Sehschärfe.  
  
Ginny saß ihm gegenüber, doch ihr Kopf war gesenkt, so dass er ihr nicht ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Ihre Haare, früher immer lockig und weasleyrot, waren in ein dunkles braun gefärbt und fielen in glatten, dicken Strähnen um ihre Schultern.  
  
„Es ist ein Angebot, mehr nicht."Dann hob sie den Kopf und starrte ihm direkt in sein Dämonenantlitz.  
  
Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war die kalte Härte in Ginnys Augen. Ein Blick, der es locker mit Snapes aufnehmen konnte.  
  
Dann strich sie langsam und völlig beabsichtigt ihr Haar von der linken Schulter und entblößte dort die Haut. Narben erstreckten sich von ihrem Ohr über den gesamten Nacken und verschwanden unter dem tiefausgeschnittenen Top. Narben? Bisse.  
  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Malfoy?"fragte sie spöttisch und eiskalt. „Ich sehe dich morgen Abend."  
  
Damit stand sie auf, ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Treppen zum Gewölbe zu und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Vampir hinter sich zurück.


	6. Umzug

_AN: Ihr seid auf dem Holzweg, Ginny ist mitnichten ein Vampir. Auch kein halber, Vroni! Dafür ist sie etwas anderes - nämlich ein ziemliches Miststück ..._

_CatEye88: Was glaubst du denn? Klar mache ich das absichtlich --roflol-_

_Und keine Sorge, die anderen Stories sind auch in Arbeit. _

_Schönes Wochenende! Talyn_

_

* * *

_

_Ich biete dir fünfzigtausend Galleonen. Oder fünfundsiebzigtausend Pfund, je nachdem, was dir lieber ist. Ich werde dir die Summe in drei Raten zahlen. Das erste Drittel sobald du zugestimmt hast, das zweite Drittel in drei Wochen und das letzte, wenn ich völlig überzeugt bin, dass du die Vereinbarungen hältst. Du glaubst nicht, dass ich dieses Geld habe, Malfoy? Ich versichere dir, ich habe es.  
  
Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jegliche mir bekannten Jäger und Zauberer sich zurückhalten und dich nicht weiter verfolgen.  
  
Ich verschaffe dir Nahrung, so viel du benötigst, ohne dass du Jagen und dich damit in gefährliche Reichweite von anderen Vampiren bringen musst  
  
Niemand von den Zauberern, die du kennst, wird sich mit dir in Verbindung setzen oder dich zur irgendetwas auffordern, es sei denn, du willst es.  
  
Und das bringt mich zu der Vereinbarung, die ich mit dir treffen will.  
  
Erstens, du hilfst uns im Kampf gegen Valdescu. Du brauchst auf den offiziellen Versammlungen nicht aufzutauchen, ich informiere dich über alle Neuigkeiten. Du wirst jedoch genau wie wir mit aller Macht daran arbeiten, die Vampire aufzuhalten. Und das heißt, dass du notfalls auch einmal Anweisungen von mir entgegennimmst.  
  
Zweitens, keinen Alkohol und keine Drogen mehr, solange wie du für mich arbeitest. Ich kann keinen betrunkenen oder bekifften Vampir an meiner Seite gebrauchen.  
  
Drittens, um die Einhaltung von zweitens nachkontrollieren zu können, verlange ich von dir, dass du in mein Apartment einziehst und dich jeden Morgen bei mir zurückmeldest.  
  
Viertens, ich verlange absolutes Stillschweigen über diese Vereinbarung, egal, was passiert.  
  
Was ist, haben wir einen Deal?  
_  
Draco starrte wieder einmal an die Decke seines „Schlafzimmers". Ginnys Angebot weckte immer noch rasende Wut in ihm.  
  
_Wofür zum Teufel hält sie mich? Ihren Sklaven?!  
_  
Auf der anderen Seite, die Aussicht auf so viel Geld und den Schutz, den ihre Worte garantierten, war verführerisch. Wenn sie es einhalten konnte, wovon er noch immer nicht überzeugt war.  
  
Doch Ginny schien sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher zu sein.  
  
Die Narben auf ihrer linken Schulter bewiesen eindeutig, dass auch sie schon unangenehme Erfahrungen mit Vampiren gemacht hatte. Und nicht nur die Narben. Was auch immer passiert war, es hatte sie in ein zynisches und eiskaltes Miststück verwandelt.  
  
Was hielten wohl ihre Familie und Potter von dieser Verwandlung?  
  
Und warum zum Teufel dachte er überhaupt darüber nach, ihr Angebot anzunehmen?

* * *

In der folgenden Nacht klopfte Draco beherrscht an die Tür zu Ginnys Apartment.  
  
Die ehemalige Gryffindor wohnte in einer der exklusiven Gegenden von London. _Muggel_london um genau zu sein.  
  
Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie sie zu so viel Geld hatte gelangen können. Und warum sie nicht in den Teilen der Zaubererwelt lebte.  
  
Es schien eine grausame Ironie des Schicksals zu sein. Er, ehemaliger Erbe des immensen Malfoy Vermögens, kroch unterwürfig zu einer ursprünglich bettelarmen Weasley, die irgendwie in den letzten Jahren zu verdammt viel Kohle gekommen war.  
  
Ginny öffnete die Tür und musterte ihn einen Moment. Dann trat sie beiseite und sprach ihre Einladung aus, die es ihm ermöglichte, ihre Wohnung zu betreten.  
  
„Und?"fragte sie lässig, nachdem sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer geführt hatte und sich ungerührt auf dem Sofa niederließ.  
  
Draco hielt seinen schmutzigen, zerrissenen Rucksack geschultert, der seine wenigen Habseligkeiten enthielt. Ginny machte keine Anstalten, ihm einen Platz anzubieten.  
  
„Ich bin einverstanden", antwortete er grob. „Mein Geld."  
  
„Ja, Geld ist das einzige, was dich interessiert, oder?"Sie lachte ironisch. „Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen."  
  
„Zuerst das Geld."Draco ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
Ginny warf einen Packen Scheine auf den Tisch, und er griff danach.  
  
„Wir sind uns vollkommen im klaren über die Bedingungen?"fragte sie mit beißendem Sarkasmus. „Sollte ich dich mit einer Flasche oder einem Joint erwischen, dann wirst du bereuen, je einen Fuß hierher gesetzt zu haben."  
  
„Halt den Mund. Halt einfach deine große Fresse. Ich tue was du willst." Ohne sie anzusehen stopfte er das Geld in seine Tasche. „Also, was willst du von mir?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort griff sie hinter sich und warf ihm etwas zu.  
  
Draco fing den Gegenstand mit Leichtigkeit auf und sah dann darauf herunter. Ein Stapel Handtücher.  
  
„Geh duschen, du stinkst. Ein Wunder, dass deine Verfolger dich nicht auf zehn Meilen riechen konnten. Den Gang runter, und dann die zweite Tür links. Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer, und danach werden wir uns unterhalten."  
  
Er starrte sie ungläubig an, und Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Gar nichts", knurrte er und folgte ihrem Befehl.  
  
_Auf was hast du dich da eingelassen, Malfoy!  
_

* * *

Das heiße Wasser erwärmte seinen untoten Körper, und er schrubbte den Schmutz vehement ab. Das Wasser war in den ersten Minuten schmutziggrau, und er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Ginny hatte recht gehabt was seinen Körpergeruch anbelangte.  
  
Er war gerade dabei, sich die Haare zum vierten Mal auszuwaschen, als er hörte, wie sich die Badezimmertür öffnete.  
  
„Steht in unserem Vertrag auch irgendwo, dass ich überhaupt keine Privatsphäre mehr habe?"fragte er sarkastisch.  
  
Ein belustigtes Schnauben kam aus Ginnys Richtung.  
  
„Ich bringe dir lediglich ein paar neue Klamotten. Es sei denn, du willst die alten wieder anziehen. Wenn du mich fragst, die gehören in den Müll."  
  
„Ich frage dich aber nicht."  
  
Er stellte das Wasser ab und wartete darauf, dass sie das Badezimmer wieder verließ. Doch Ginny bewegte sich nicht.  
  
„Hallo? Ich würde mich gerne abtrocknen?"  
  
„Lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten", kam die trockene Antwort zurück.  
  
„Ich bin kein Tier im Zoo, dass man anstarren kann, Weasley. Oder bist du notgeil, und ich sollte deshalb hier einziehen?"  
  
Mit einem Ruck riss er die Tür auf und griff nach den Handtüchern. Er spürte ihren abschätzenden Blick und entgegnete ihn kühl. An seinem Körper war nichts auszusetzen, außer, dass er zu mager war.  
  
„Ich wollte mich nur von etwas überzeugen", entgegnete Ginny gelassen und verließ das Badezimmer.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen. Was zum Teufel hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? 


	7. Einweisung

_AN: Vielen Dank für die Reviews!_

_CatEye88: Nein, im Gegenteil. Gerade, WEIL sie die Narben/Vampirbisse noch hat, kann sie keiner sein. Die Vampirlegenden besagen, dass die Narben erst verschwinden, wenn die Verwandlung vollzogen ist (ich weise auch auf Bufffy hin, die die Narben von Angel auch immer noch hatte, Season 4). Ginny ist KEIN Vampir, sie wurde "nur" attackiert und will wohl deshalb Fallax zur Strecke bringen. Wer weiß?_

_Achja, bevor ich es vergesse, damit keine Unklarheiten auftauchen und ich euch völlig durcheinander bringe. Der Obervampir heisst bei den Vampiren Fallax, und bei Muggeln und Zauberern Valdescu. Warum, werde ich irgendwann noch aufklären. Also, nur Geduld!_

__

* * *

„Okay, das ganze läuft folgendermaßen ab: ich bezahle dich, und du hast dich als mein Angestellter zu betrachten. Es werden schon bald eine Menge Gerüchte auftauchen, aus welchen Gründen du bei mir eingezogen bist, und das ist deine Antwort."  
  
„Ich denke, es sollte niemand erfahren?"Draco gefiel der Ton nicht. Wenn das so weiterging, dann musste er aufpassen, tagsüber nicht in Ketten gelegt zu werden.  
  
Sie saßen sich in Ginnys Küche gegenüber, und die ehemalige Gryffindor hatte beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
„Wie naiv bist du?"fragte Ginny ironisch. „Um die anderen davon abzuhalten, dich in ein Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln, muss ich schließlich irgendwas sagen. Und das kommt nah genug an die Wahrheit heran."  
  
„Wir wird die Reaktion seitens deiner Familie ausfallen?"  
  
Ginnys braune Augen wurden noch eisiger.  
  
„Glaub mir, das ist mir scheißegal, Malfoy."  
  
„Was um Himmels Willen ist in den letzten vier Jahren passiert? Seit wann führst du dich auf wie ein Supermiststück?"  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an. Ich verlange von dir ja auch nicht, dass du mir erzählst, was damals alles abgelaufen ist. Sollte ich erfahren, dass du hinter meinem Rücken herumschnüffelst, dann sitzt du mit deinem Hintern auf der Straße, und jeder einzelne Vampirjäger wird hinter dir her sein. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
„Ich bin ja nicht taub. Und wie geht's jetzt weiter? Ich habe dir hinterherzulaufen und demütig alle Befehle auszuführen?"fragte Draco sarkastisch.  
  
„Mitnichten. Du sollst dein Hirn benutzen, oder das, was noch davon übrig ist. Wir setzen uns genau wie die anderen auch auf Valdescus Spuren, und du arbeitest mit Sicherheit viel besser und effektiver allein. Spür Vampire auf, die in der Rangordnung weiter oben stehen, gib uns Bescheid, und wir kümmern uns dann um sie."  
  
„Das Risiko ist für mich verdammt hoch."  
  
„Du wirst ja auch verdammt gut bezahlt dafür. Oh, und noch etwas. Du wirst keine Menschen mehr umbringen, klar?"  
  
Draco wurde wieder ärgerlich.  
  
„Und was soll ich bitteschön essen? Ich zerstöre ja nur ungern deine Illusionen, Weasley, aber ein schwacher und verdurstender Vampir ist nicht gerade ein guter Spürhund!"  
  
„Ein Teil der Vereinbarung besteht darin, dass ich für deine Nahrung sorge, schon vergessen?"  
  
Ginny stand auf, holte etwas aus dem Kühlschrank und warf ihm einen Beutel zu.  
  
„Hast du vielleicht noch besondere Wünsche bei der Blutgruppe?"Ihr Sarkasmus war stechend.  
  
„Was ist das, Tierblut?"Draco betrachtete die dicke rote Flüssigkeit misstrauisch. Durch das dicke Plastik konnte er den Geruch nicht aufnehmen.  
  
„Seit wann wird Tierblut abgepackt? Nein, es ist Menschenblut, du Idiot. Eine gute Bekannte von mir hat Kontakte zum Krankenhaus. Du siehst also, du wirst nicht verhungern."  
  
„Es ist eiskalt. Das ist, als würde ich von einer Leiche trinken, die schon tagelang in der Gosse gelegen hat! Ohne mich!"  
  
„Langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass du dämlich bist. Oder ziehst du hier eine Show ab, um mich zu reizen?"Ginny erhob den Zauberstab und zischte „_Calidus_!"  
  
Das Blut erwärmte sich augenblicklich, bis es die normale Körpertemperatur eines Menschen erreicht hatte. Draco hatte seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts mehr gegessen, und ohne zu überlegen vergrub er die Fangzähne in das Plastik und riss den Beutel damit auf. Er trank gierig, und es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, bis das kleine Päckchen leer war.  
  
Ginny beobachtete ihn nur mit kühlen Augen, als er sich den Rest von den Lippen leckte.  
  
„Ich brauche mehr. Das war höchstens ein Viertelliter."  
  
„Du bekommst mehr – morgen früh. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht, und die Nächte sind im Sommer allgemein nicht besonders lang. Mach dich an die Arbeit."  
  
„Und wie soll ich dich informieren, Königliche Hoheit, wenn ich wirklich auf Vampire treffe?"Die Rationierung seiner Nahrung stieß Draco sauer auf.  
  
„Du bekommst ein Handy von mir. Weißt du, wie man mit so was umgeht?"  
  
„Nein. Ich war ein Zauberer, schon vergessen?"  
  
Ginny seufzte ungeduldig.  
  
„Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart. Ich erkläre dir, wie es funktioniert. Außerdem bekommst du noch die Schlüssel zu meinem Apartment. Es liegen Schutzzauber darum, und du bist der einzige außer mir, der hier hereinkommen kann. Trotzdem, sieh zu, dass du sie nicht verlierst."  
  
„Ich bin doch nicht völlig bescheuert."  
  
„Manchmal wage ich das zu bezweifeln."

* * *

Draco kam sich selten dämlich vor, als er ohne Ziel durch die Nacht streifte. Die Erklärung des technischen Spielzeugs in seiner Jackentasche hatte noch geraume Zeit gekostet, und Ginny war dabei immer reizbarer geworden.  
  
Langsam aber sicher kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass irgendjemand einfach ihren Körper übernommen hatte, und nun Ginny Weasley spielte. Was auch immer passiert war, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was diese gravierende Änderung in ihrem Verhalten bewirkt hatte. Es war ja geradezu, als wäre sie besessen.  
  
Der Teil Londons, den er gerade durchquerte, war eine ruhige Wohngegend, und lag tief im Schlaf. Draco beschloss, auf kürzestem Wege zur Themse und dann zum Hafen zu gelangen. Die dortigen Lagerhallen boten gute Verstecke ab, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass sich ranghöhere Vampire dort aufhielten. Aber verdammt, irgendwo musste er ja anfangen.  
  
Er wollte gerade seinen Entschluss in die Tat umsetzen, als er einen anderen Vampir spürte, der in seine Reichweite kam.  
  
„Sieh an", zischte eine bösartige Stimme. Ein weiblicher Vampir, und noch dazu einer, dessen Stimme er kannte. „Der Snitcher, und ganz allein unterwegs?"  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus", gab er kalt zurück. „Leg dich nicht mit mir an, ich habe heute Nacht ausgesprochen schlechte Laune."  
  
„Jetzt habe ich aber Angst, Malfoy."Der andere Vampir lachte höhnisch. „Wie ich sehe, haben die tapferen Vampirjäger dich am Leben gelassen. Oder hatten sie Mitleid mit dir?"  
  
Jetzt wusste er, wo er die Stimme schon mal gehört hatte. Unten im Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
„Dafür wirst du bezahlen."Er stürzte sich auf sein Gegenüber – und direkt in einen erhobenen Pfahl hinein, der sich in seine Schulter bohrte, ein paar Zentimeter über seinem Herzen.  
  
Es tat höllisch weh, aber er ignorierte die Schmerzen, packte die Vampirin am Genick und schmetterte sie auf den Boden. Er hörte deutlich, wie Knochen brachen, und seine Gegnerin wütend zischte. Sie wehrte sich mit immenser Kraft, aber er hatte das vorausgesehen und trat ihr direkt gegen die Schläfe.  
  
Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, ihr noch ein paar Mal kräftig in die Rippen zu treten. Dann holte er tief Luft – nicht dass er den Sauerstoff brauchte, aber alte Angewohnheiten starben schwer aus – und versuchte, seinen Zorn einzudämmen und nachzudenken.  
  
Das konnte kein junger und dummer Vampir sein, wenn sie von dem Treffen im Tropfenden Kessel gewusst hatte. Liebend gern hätte er sich den Pfahl aus der Schulter gerissen und sie in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt, aber vielleicht war sie eine Verbindung zu Fallax.  
  
Er fesselte der Vampirin mit ihrem eigenen Gürtel und informierte dann Ginny.

* * *

__

_P.S._  
_Erwähnte ich eigentlich schon, dass ich ein Fan von Cliffhangern bin? --gemein ist --_


	8. Verbitterung

Ginny tauchte nur Minuten später auf, mit ihr drei andere Zauberer. Für Draco hatte sie nur ein flüchtiges Kopfnicken übrig, und er trat in den Hintergrund.  
  
Zwei der Magier waren ihm völlig unbekannt, aber der dritte ... Er war nahe daran, sich die Augen zu reiben. War das wirklich Neville Longbottom?  
  
„Ah, das ist Calliandra. Ich kenne sie."Ginny war zufrieden. „Nehmt dieses wertlose Stück Dreck mit und schafft sie ins Ministerium", kommandierte sie dann. „Schickt nach Fudge, damit sie verhört wird. Sie müsste uns einiges liefern können."  
  
Die beiden unbekannten Magier nickten und desapparierten zusammen mit der Vampirin, die sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte.  
  
„Nicht schlecht für den ersten Abend, Malfoy."Es klang herablassend.  
  
„Vielen Dank auch, und ja, es geht mir gut!"Wütend wandte er sich ab. „Ich wäre fast gepfählt worden, und alles was du sagen kannst ist _nicht schlecht für den ersten Abend_!"  
  
„Was willst du? Einen Lorbeerkranz? Es ist dein verdammter Job."  
  
„Ginny", sagte Neville warnend.  
  
„Misch dich da nicht ein, Neville, das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Malfoy!"  
  
Sie desapparierte ebenfalls.  
  
„Du hast einen Holzpflock in deiner Schulter."Neville blieb gelassen.  
  
„Tatsächlich?"Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Zorn in seiner Stimme zu dämpfen. „Gut beobachtet."Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er das Holz aus seinem Fleisch heraus und ließ es auf die Straße fallen.  
  
Es würde ein paar Stunden dauern, bis er geheilt war, und es wäre Wahnsinn gewesen, mit einer offenen und blutenden Wunde nach weiteren Vampiren zu suchen.  
  
„Du solltest Ginny das nicht allzu sehr übel nehmen."Neville hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, den Vermittler zu spielen.  
  
„Was? Dass sie mich behandelt wie ihren Sklaven?"Draco kochte vor Wut. „Ich bin ein Vampir, und ich habe mich bereit erklärt, zu helfen. Und als Dank kriege ich von ihr einen Tritt in den Arsch!"  
  
„Ginny hat sich sehr verändert, das gebe ich ja zu. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du über ihre Vergangenheit bescheid weißt?"  
  
„Nein, und es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck."Das war glatt gelogen, aber er hatte noch ihre Warnung im Ohr.  
  
Neville sah auch nicht so aus, als hätte er vorgehabt, weitere Details zu verraten.  
  
„Lass mich nur soviel sagen, ich kann sie irgendwie verstehen. Ich bin nicht mit allen ihren Methoden einverstanden, aber sie weiß, was sie tut."  
  
„Und ich sage dir was, Longbottom. Wenn _sie_ so weitermacht, dann kann _ich_ bald für gar nichts mehr garantieren!"  
  
Damit drehte Draco sich um und stampfte wütend fort.  
  
Neville sah ihm noch lange hinterher.

* * *

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte Draco mit ziellosem Herumstreifen.  
  
Liebend gern hätte er sich einfach etwas zu trinken besorgt, aber damit wäre das Geld wieder futsch gewesen, und er in den nächsten Nächten endgültig tot. Er traute es Ginny durchaus zu, dass sie ihm als aller Erstes eine Blutprobe entnehmen würde, um festzustellen, ob er Alkohol getrunken hatte.  
  
Sein Hass auf Snape wurde immer größer. Wäre der nicht bei ihm aufgetaucht, so wäre er nie im Tropfenden Kessel gelandet und würde nun in diesem unwürdigen Sklavendasein gefangen sein.  
  
Jetzt hatte er endlich genug Geld, und was nützte ihm das? Gar nichts.  
  
_Ich hätte nein sagen sollen. Damals konnte ich mir zumindest aussuchen, was ich als nächstes tue. Dieses verdammte Miststück genießt es doch, mich fertig zu machen. Ich mache die Vereinbarung rückgängig.  
_  
Die Frage war bloß: würde Ginny da mitspielen? Mit Sicherheit nicht.  
  
_Du hast über zwanzigtausend Pfund. Verschwinde aus England, geh meinetwegen nach Frankreich, oder weiter nach Amerika.  
_  
Und dann? Zauberer gab es überall, und sie _würden_ nach ihm suchen. Ginny würde in ihrer Rachsucht nicht eher ruhen, bis er als Staatsfeind Nummer Eins galt, wie damals Sirius Black. Er konnte nur nachts reisen, und ewig auf der Flucht? Nein danke.  
  
_Ich will mein Leben zurück. Wenn Mutter noch leben würde, sie hätte mir geholfen.  
_  
Doch Narcissa war bereits seit fünf Jahren tot, und obwohl Lucius durchaus noch am Leben sein konnte, wäre es Selbstmord gleichgekommen, in Malfoy Manor aufzutauchen. Das hatte ihm die Erfahrung bitter gezeigt.  
  
Die ersten hellen Streifen tauchten am Horizont auf, und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er sich beeilen musste, um noch rechtzeitig vor Sonnenaufgang zu Hause zu sein. Außerdem litt er unter einem alles verzehrenden Hunger. Da er nicht genug getrunken hatte, schloss sich auch die Schulterwunde nicht so schnell, wie sie eigentlich sollte.

* * *

Ginny erwartete ihn bereits in der Küche.  
  
Gleich verlangt sie von mir, dass ich sie anhauche. Aber Draco war müde, die Schulter tat ihm weh und er hatte zuviel Hunger, um sich darüber zu ärgern.  
  
Doch Ginny tat nichts dergleichen.  
  
„Calliandra ist tot", sagte sie ohne Einleitung. „Wir wissen nicht, wie es ihr gelungen ist, aber sie hat sich vor unseren Augen in Asche verwandelt."  
  
„Ja? Pech für dich."  
  
„Hattest du etwas damit zu tun?"Ihre Stimme war schneidend.  
  
„Klar. Erst fange ich sie, lasse mir einen Holzpflock durch die Schulter jagen, und dann sorge ich dafür, dass sie sich umbringen kann. Wofür hältst du mich?"  
  
„Dein Sarkasmus bringt dich auch nicht weiter, Malfoy."  
  
„Ich habe absolut keine Lust, mich jetzt noch mit dir zu streiten, Weasley. Gib mir die Nahrung, die du mir versprochen hast, und lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
Sie trommelte mit einer Hand gereizt auf der Tischplatte herum.  
  
„Ich will eine Antwort von dir."  
  
„Nein, ich habe _nichts_ damit zu tun!"Draco wurde jetzt laut. „Irgendwann muss mal Schluss sein, Weasley! Was willst du noch von mir?! Ich habe deine Scheißanweisungen befolgt, habe euch den ersten Vampir geliefert und zum Dank unterziehst du mich einem Kreuzverhör und lässt mich hungern! Das war _nicht_ Teil des Deals!"  
  
Ginny stieß ihren Stuhl zurück und knallte ihm dann einige Blutpäckchen vor die Nase.  
  
„Ich nehme an, dass das reicht?"fragte sie bissig.  
  
„Es reicht, aber es ist noch kalt!"  
  
„Wie sagtest du noch so schön? Pech für dich. Gute Nacht."  
  
Sie wandte sich abrupt ab und verschwand.  
  
Draco sah ihr ungläubig hinterher. Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm verlangen, eiskaltes Blut zu trinken!  
  
_Es reicht. Es reicht jetzt wirklich. Heute Abend packst du deinen Kram, schmeißt ihr das Geld vor die Füße und haust ab, Malfoy! Sie spinnt doch komplett! Alles ist besser als das hier!  
_

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später lag er im Bett und bemühte sich, die dringend benötigte Nahrung nicht wieder auszuwürgen.  
  
Er kannte einige Vampire, denen es nichts ausmachte, kaltes Blut zu trinken, aber Draco gehörte nicht dazu. Es war ekelhaft gewesen.  
  
Sein Entschluss, sobald es dunkel war abzuhauen, stand fest. Das hieß, wenn es ihm wirklich gelang, das Blut nicht wieder auszuspucken, und dessen war er sich immer noch nicht sicher.  
  
Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich, und er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Nicht schon wieder!  
  
„Hör zu, Draco", sagte Ginny. Sie klang betreten. „Ich war so wütend über den Misserfolg, dass ich es an dir ausgelassen habe. Es tut mir leid, und ich habe dir noch etwas warmes Blut gebracht."  
  
„Ach, auf einmal?"Draco traute dem Umschwung nicht, aber er konnte keine Lüge in ihrer Stimme entdecken. Und sie hatte wirklich eine Tasse dabei, in der sich körperwarmes Blut befand.  
  
Er trank in kleinen Schlucken, nicht ohne sie in dem Dämmerlicht aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
„Heute Nacht sind zwei meiner besten Freunde gestorben."Ihre Stimme war ausdruckslos. „Und ich glaube, ich brauchte einfach jemanden, auf den ich losgehen konnte. Und das warst leider du."  
  
„Jemand, den ich kenne?"  
  
„Blaise Zabini und Colin Creevy."  
  
"Du warst mit Blaise befreundet?"  
  
„Ja, es hat sich irgendwie so ergeben."Sie zuckte müde mit den Schultern. „Es war ein Hinterhalt. Sie hatten keine Chance."  
  
Draco sagte nichts darauf.  
  
„Du hattest vor, heute Abend von hier abzuhauen, stimmt's?"  
  
Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er kurz.  
  
„Ich bin vielleicht ein Miststück, aber nicht blöd, Malfoy. Wir brauchen dich. Wärst du heute dabei gewesen, dann wären Blaise und Colin vielleicht noch am Leben. Du hättest die anderen Vampire spüren können."  
  
„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Manche Vampire sind verdammt geschickt darin, ihre Aura zu tarnen, und selbst der beste unter uns bemerkt sie erst, wenn sie vor einem stehen. Geh schlafen, Ginny. Selbstvorwürfe bringen dir gar nichts."  
  
Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken.  
  
„Weasley?"  
  
„Ich frage mich, ob du noch etwas für mich tun könntest."  
  
„Das da wäre?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort griff sie nach seiner Hand und schob sie unter ihren seidenen Morgenmantel. Darunter war sie nackt, und ihre Brustwarzen waren hart und erregt.  
  
„Das", sagte sie nur und presste ihre warmen Lippen auf seine kühlen. 


	9. Harry

„Ich hatte doch recht."  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
In den letzten drei Stunden hatten sie ausgiebigen Sex gehabt, und das erste Mal beglückwünschte sich Draco dazu, ein Vampir zu sein. Wie biestig sie auch sein konnte, Ginny war eine Wildkatze im Bett und hatte eine fast manische Ausdauer gezeigt.  
  
„Dass du mich deshalb hier haben wolltest, weil du notgeil warst."  
  
„Möglich."  
  
„Und die Sache in deinem Badezimmer? Wolltest du dich davon überzeugen, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen gerecht werde?"fragte er ironisch.  
  
„Würde es dich sehr schockieren, wenn ich es zugeben würde, das da was dran ist?"  
  
„Mich schockiert überhaupt nichts mehr."  
  
Ginny schwieg einen Moment. Dann verhärtete sich ihre Stimme wieder.  
  
„Aber das ändert nichts zwischen uns."  
  
„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"  
  
„Ich meine, es war Sex. Es hat uns beiden gefallen, und ich habe nichts gegen eine Wiederholung einzuwenden. Trotzdem bleibt die Vereinbarung bestehen, die wir getroffen haben. Und ich warne dich, wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit etwas darüber verlauten lässt ..."  
  
_Abgang Miss Sexy, Auftritt Miss Trockeneis._ Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„... wirst du sämtliche Vampirjäger auf meine Fährte schicken, den Spruch kenne ich schon."  
  
„Du solltest das besser ernst nehmen."Ginny erhob sich und streifte sich ihren Morgenmantel über.  
  
„Ich nehme es ernst. Was hast du erwartet, dass ich tue? Vor dir auf die Knie fallen und meine ewige Liebe gestehen?"Draco schnaubte. „Wie du sagtest, es war Sex, na und? Es verpflichtet mich zu überhaupt nichts, zumal du diejenige warst, die sich mir an den Hals geworfen hat."  
  
„Schön."Ihre Stimme bewegte sich jetzt in die Minusgrade. „Das ist also geklärt. Ich wecke dich heute Abend."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie und ließ die Tür hinter sich zukrachen.  
  
_Ich werde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau.  
_  
Damit drehte sich Draco um und war nur Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

* * *

Er wurde von lauten Stimmen geweckt, die sich in Ginnys Wohnzimmer gegenseitig anschrieen.  
  
Ein Blick zur Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass es bereits nach acht war – also Zeit zum aufstehen. Dennoch zögerte er sekundenlang. Er wollte nicht gerade in eine Diskussion mit einem der Jäger hineinplatzen, das könnte sich unter Umständen als recht tödlich erweisen.  
  
Er strengte seine Ohren an und versuchte, die Stimmen zu erkennen.  
  
Ginny, eiskalt und emotionslos, war am einfachsten. Dann noch eine bekannte – Potter. Die dritte sagte ihm nichts, es war eine Frau.  
  
„... völlig verrückt geworden, Ginny!"schrie Potter gerade. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, ihn hier einziehen zu lassen? Hat es nicht schon genug Gerede gegeben?"  
  
„Was andere Leute erzählen ist mir richtig schnurz, Harry. Malfoy arbeitet für mich, Ende der Diskussion."  
  
„Ginny, Sie sollten sich das wirklich überlegen", sagte die unbekannte Frau scharf. „Es hat unter den freiwilligen Vampirjägern fast Aufstände gegeben, als Ihre Anweisung kam, dem Snitcher auf keinen Fall ein Haar zu krümmen. Wenn jetzt auch noch bekannt wird, dass er bei Ihnen wohnt, dann kann ich nicht mehr garantieren, dass wir alle Leute halten können. Man wird sagen, dass er Sie unter Kontrolle hat."  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht. 

_Wer hier wohl wen unter Kontrolle hat._  
  
„Kate, ich bin mir der Konsequenzen meiner Entscheidung durchaus bewusst. Er ist der einzige Vampir, der bereit ist, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Und ich habe auch nicht die Hoffnung, dass wir noch mehr davon auftreiben können. Es könnte von entscheidender Wichtigkeit sein."  
  
„Du vergisst aber, dass es Malfoy ist, über den wir da reden!"Harry war nicht bereit, sich beruhigen zu lassen. „Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass er ein Vampir ist, aber dass er noch seine Seele hat und wir ihm trauen können. Doch als ich ihn fragte, was damals denn nun wirklich mit ihm passiert ist, bekam ich nur als Antwort, mich da rauszuhalten!"  
  
„Da hast du's. Also misch dich da nicht weiter ein."Ginnys Tonfall wurde noch eisiger.  
  
„Wie können wir ihm vertrauen, wenn schon andere Vampire ihn _Snitcher_ – Verräter – nennen?"Wieder diese Kate.  
  
Draco überlegte, wo er den Namen Kate schon einmal gehört hatte. Dann hatte er es – sie war angeblich einer der besten muggelstämmigen Jäger die es gab. Sie rühmte sich damit, schon Tausende seiner „Artgenossen"ins Jenseits geschickt zu haben. Persönlich begegnet waren sie sich allerdings noch nicht.  
  
„Der Ursprung seines Spitznamens hat bei den Vampiren eine spezielle Bedeutung. Vielleicht fragen Sie ihn mal bei Gelegenheit danach – allerdings kann ich nicht garantieren, dass er Ihnen eine Antwort gibt."  
  
_Worauf du deinen Arsch verwetten kannst.  
_  
„Wie können Sie das verantworten? Ein Vampir zieht mordend durch die Gegend, und Sie lassen ihn auch noch in Ihrem Haus schlafen!"  
  
„Er zieht nicht mordend durch die Gegend. Das hat er schon vorher höchst selten gemacht, und jetzt habe ich sein Versprechen."  
  
„Das Versprechen eines Vampirs!"Kate schnaubte böse.  
  
Draco beschloss, die Situation noch ein bisschen anzuheizen und schlenderte gespielt gelangweilt ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Potter, Miss Oberjäger", grüßte er ironisch.  
  
Kate machte eine jähe Bewegung zu der Armbrust, die über ihrer Schulter hing, doch ein zorniges Räuspern von Ginny ließ sie innehalten.  
  
Draco hatte nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt.  
  
„Ich will mit dir reden, Malfoy! Allein!"Harrys Gesicht war hochrot vor Wut.  
  
„Ich aber nicht mit dir. Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu besprechen hätten."  
  
„Sofort!!"  
  
„Die Antwort ist nein, Potter. Vier Buchstaben, total simpel."  
  
Harry richtete trotz Ginnys drohendem Blick seinen Zauberstab auf Draco.  
  
„Ich kann meine Aufforderung auch mit einem Feuerzauber unterstreichen!"  
  
„Ich glaube, dann wirst du Ärger mit meiner Auftraggeberin bekommen. Weasley? Was meinst du?"  
  
„Da gebe ich dir Recht. Runter mit dem Ding, Harry, wenn du dich nicht noch mehr mit mir anlegen willst. Malfoy, tu ihm den Gefallen und rede unter vier Augen mit ihm."  
  
Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl, auch wenn Kate und Harry das nicht so mitbekamen.  
  
„Wenn Sie es sagen, Herrin."Draco machte eine spöttische Verbeugung vor ihr.

* * *

Harry schloss mit einem grimmigen Blick die Tür zu Ginnys Arbeitszimmer hinter sich.  
  
Draco nahm lässig auf dem Schreibtisch Platz und beobachtete seine Nemesis nachdenklich.  
  
Potter hatte sich, seitdem er ihn vor vier Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, deutlich verändert. Im Tropfenden Kessel hatte er zu diesen Beobachtungen keine Zeit gehabt und führte sie nun deshalb umso genauer durch.  
  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor war jetzt zweiundzwanzig, genau wie Draco - obwohl er selbst ja rein technisch nicht älter wurde als achtzehn. Potters Gesicht sah beim genaueren Hinsehen jedoch aus, als hätte er schon die dreißig überschritten. Überanstrengung, Kummer und ein mühsam gezügelter Hass hatten tiefe Furchen in sein Gesicht eingegraben. Sein Auftreten war befehlsgewohnt und knapp.  
  
Er kam auch gleich zur Sache.  
  
„Ich will wissen, was hier läuft."  
  
„Was hast du für ein Problem, Potter?"Draco ließ es drauf ankommen.  
  
„Dich, was sonst. Du hättest dir für dein Comeback keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können. Wir haben auch genug Probleme ohne dich!"  
  
„Nur um das klarzustellen, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätte es überhaupt kein _Comeback_ gegeben. Bedank dich bei Dumbledore und Snape."  
  
„Wer sagt uns denn, dass du nicht gleichzeitig für Valdescu arbeitest? So, wie ich mitbekommen habe, war er doch derjenige, der dich zum Vampir gemacht hat! Und kein Vampir lehnt sich gegen seinen Erzeuger auf!"  
  
„Tatsächlich?"Draco hatte beschlossen, in diesem Punkt mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. „Du – oder diese Kate - wolltet doch unbedingt wissen, warum ich bei den Vampiren Snitcher genannt werde. Da hast du deine Antwort."  
  
„Du – ausgerechnet du! - hast dich gegen ihn aufgelehnt?"Potter glaubte ihm offensichtlich kein Wort.  
  
„Ich habe das Gesetz gebrochen, ja. Und ihn umgebracht, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Ich hatte aber keine Möglichkeit mehr."  
  
Harry dachte einen Moment nach.  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet du deine Seele behalten hast?"fragte er dann erbittert. „Was macht dich so besonders?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, es wäre nicht so."_Schluss jetzt_. Weiter würde er seinem Erzfeind nicht um den Bart gehen. „Es ist einfach eine Anomalie."  
  
„Du bestehst also weiterhin darauf, dass du alles tun wirst, damit Valdescu vernichtet wird? Denn wenn es nicht so ist, Malfoy, dann kannst du schon einmal dein Testament machen!"  
  
„Was habe ich schon groß zu vererben?"Potters Drohung amüsierte ihn. „Ich arbeite für Ginny, und du kennst ihre Motivation." _Denke ich zumindest.  
_  
„Ginny geht es nur darum, den Vampir zu finden, der ihr das alles angetan hat. Und das ist nicht Valdescu. Danach wird sie ihr Interesse verlieren."  
  
_Hochinteressant. Und sehr, sehr gefährlich für dich, Malfoy. Hoffentlich klebt deine Auftraggeberin nicht mit dem Ohr an der Tür.  
_  
„Potter, wenn du es noch einmal aus meinem Mund hören willst, bitte. Ich werde euch helfen, Fallax zu finden und wenn möglich zu vernichten. Auch ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen – und er mit mir."  
  
„So." Harry dachte einen Moment nach und sah ihm dann scharf ins Gesicht. Er schien etwas abzuwägen. „Und nachdem er vernichtet ist – immer vorausgesetzt, wir schaffen es – wirst du dann nach der Möglichkeit suchen, dich wieder in einen normalen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln?"  
  
„Was?" Draco starrte ihn an. „Es _gibt_ keine Möglichkeit!"  
  
Harrys Miene wurde stur.  
  
„Das habe ich anders gehört. Wenn der Erzeuger eines Vampirs getötet wurde, kann man den entsprechenden Vampir wiederbeleben. Man muss nur das passende ... nun sagen wir, Werkzeug dazu haben."  
  
„Das ist ein Ammenmärchen, Potter!" Draco erhob sich und trat auf seinen Erzfeind zu. „In was steigerst du dich da rein? Ich weiß genau, an was du denkst, aber es ist ein absolutes Hirngespinst. Und noch dazu gefährlich und nutzlos. Es ist in der Vergangenheit schon unzählige Male versucht worden, und jedes Mal hat es in einer Katastrophe geendet!"  
  
Der sture Ausdruck verschwand nicht, im Gegenteil, er verstärkte sich nur noch.  
  
Draco packte ihn an einer Schulter und schüttelte ihn heftig.  
  
„Potter! Damit spielt man nicht herum! Ich kann ja verstehen, dass dich Grangers Tod getroffen hat ..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte mit der Faust blitzschnell ausgeholt und rammte sie ihm nun mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Draco hatte keine Chance zu reagieren, wurde durch die Kraft des Schlages zurückgeschleudert und landete auf dem Fußboden.  
  
„Halt dein verfluchtes Maul", zischte Harry wuterfüllt. Die Veränderung in seinem Verhalten war erschreckend. „Es wird funktionieren, dass weiß ich genau! Wenn du es vorziehst, ein Vampir zu bleiben, ist das dein Problem! Komm mir in die Quere, und du wirst es bereuen, Snitcher!"  
  
„Potter, das ist Irrsinn! Komm zur Vernunft!"  
  
Draco rollte sich blitzschnell beiseite, als Harry mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte. Der Feuerzauber ging daneben, aber nur um Haaresbreite.  
  
„Halt dich da raus, Malfoy!"  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und stampfte aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu, und dann Sekunden später die Haustür.  
  
Eilige Schritte ertönten, und Ginny riss die Tür wieder auf, direkt hinter ihr Kate.  
  
„Was um Himmels willen ist passiert?"  
  
Draco überlegte in sekundenschnelle.  
  
_Sag nichts, das kompliziert die Sache nur noch viel mehr. Wir alle müssen zwangsläufig zusammenarbeiten, um Fallax zu besiegen. Beschäftige dich später mit diesem neuen Problem.  
_  
„Nichts, nur das übliche. Ich hab ihn wohl ein bisschen zu viel gereizt, und da ist er ausgeflippt."  
  
Draco stand auf und rieb sich das Kinn.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?"Ginny musterte ihn misstrauisch.  
  
„Ganz sicher."  
  
„So schnell flippt Harry doch eigentlich nicht aus."  
  
„Ich bin Draco Malfoy, und er ist Harry Potter. Klingelt da irgendwas bei dir? Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg, wenn du gestattest."  
  
„Du verschweigst mir doch nichts?"Ginny war nicht überzeugt.  
  
„Wer, ich? Nein, warum sollte ich?"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Draco an ihr und Kate vorbei, als wären sie unsichtbar, und verschwand ebenfalls in die Nacht. 


	10. Schlachtenlärm

_Eine kleine Entschuldigung vorweg, dass es so ewig lange gedauert hat. Wir hatten ein Gewitter, das natürlich ausgerechnet unsere Telefonanlage zermalmt hat. Hat ewig gedauert, und wir hatten schon richtig Entzugserscheinungen. Aber bitte, da ist ein neues. Wenigstens eins ..._

* * *

Draco saß auf den höchsten Zinnen der Tower Bridge und sah auf das von Tausenden von Lichtern erhellte London hinab.  
  
Dieser Platz war ihm mehr als vertraut, denn schon sehr oft hatte er hier oben gesessen, meistens mit einer Flasche Wodka, und sich so durch die Nacht gebracht. Die Wachen an beiden Enden des Gebäudes waren ein Witz, selbst einem kleinen Kind wäre es gelungen, die Türme zu erklimmen.  
  
Heute hatte er lediglich eine Schachtel Zigaretten, die sich schon bedrohlich ihrem Ende zuneigte. Trotzdem starrte er ins Leere.  
  
Die Szene mit Potter wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf.  
  
_Wenn du es vorziehst, ein Vampir zu bleiben, ist das dein Problem ...  
_  
Nein, er zog es nicht vor, ein Vampir zu bleiben – im Gegenteil, er wünschte sich nichts so sehr, wieder zu seinem normalen Leben zurückkehren zu können – aber er wusste genau, dass die Hoffnung seines Erzfeindes völlig irrelevant war.  
  
_Ressurectio.  
_  
Draco hatte von dieser Legende bereits ausgiebig gehört. Teufel, er selbst hatte angestrengt darüber nachgedacht, das Risiko einfach einzugehen, war aber vor den Konsequenzen wieder zurückgeschreckt. Noch besaß er eine Seele, selbst wenn sie in diesem Untoten Körper steckte. Dieser Zauberspruch würde sie ihm für immer nehmen.  
  
Der Vampir Hermine war seelenlos. Nach diesem uralten Zauberspruch und dem dazugehörenden Ritual würde der untote Körper wieder lebendig werden. Das Problem war, Hermine würde ihre eigene Seele nie wieder bekommen. Dafür würde sich etwas anderes in ihr einnisten, etwas, das noch viel schlimmer als der Dämon war, der jetzt ihren Körper beherrschte. Und dieses Wesen würde eine meisterhafte Vorstellung abgeben, solange, bis alles zu spät war.  
  
Voldemort war schlimm genug gewesen. Doch wenn Potter den _Ressurectio_ aussprach, dann würde ganz England zum Teufel gehen – wenn nicht die ganze Welt.  
  
_Wie kann er auf so etwas hereinfallen? Potter ist doch nicht blöd, so wenig ich ihn leiden kann!  
_  
Das Klingeln des Handys unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
  
Draco betrachtete das kleine Ding misstrauisch. Er fühlte sich in Gegenwart des Muggelspielzeuges immer noch nicht wohl.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Wo zum Henker bist du?"Es war Ginny. „Komm sofort zu den Docks. Es gibt verdammt viel Ärger."  
  
„Welche Docks? Ich bin an der Tower Bridge. Und was für Ärger?"  
  
„Vampirärger, du Vollidiot, was sonst? Wir haben Probleme!"Im Hintergrund krachte etwas auf die Erde, und Draco konnte Schreie hören."„East Docks. Das sind keine zwei Meilen ..."  
  
„Ich weiß wo das ist", unterbrach er sie barsch. „Bin unterwegs."  
  
Damit schaltete er einfach aus und schwang sich von der Brüstung.

* * *

Er erreichte die East Docks in weniger als zehn Minuten. Einer der wenigen Vorteile seines Vampirdaseins war, keine Atemluft zu brauchen und damit auch nicht aus der Puste zu geraten.  
  
Schlachtenlärm kam aus der Richtung der ältesten Lagerhallen, und er versuchte, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen um nicht zu früh gesehen zu werden. Die Anwesenheit von vielen Vampiren war zu spüren, und ein durchdringender Blutgeruch hing in der Luft, genau wie Rauchwolken, denn ein paar der kleineren Gebäude standen bereits in Brand.  
  
Ginny war nirgends zu entdecken, und auch sonst niemand, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Der richtige Kampf schien sich innerhalb der Hallen abzuspielen.  
  
Es war eine Situation, die Draco unter normalen Umständen mit aller Gewalt gemieden hätte. Auch jetzt zögerte er, den Kampfplatz zu betreten. Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen.  
  
„Snitcher!"kreischte eine Vampirstimme, und ein anderer versuchte ihn anzugreifen.  
  
Draco versetzte dem ersten einen kräftigen Tritt, so dass dieser ein paar Meter weiter entfernt auf dem Hintern landete, und brach dem zweiten mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick. Das würde ihn nicht töten, aber zumindest aufhalten.  
  
Mehr Vampire kamen in seine Richtung, und er wirbelte herum und rannte dann auf die verfallene Halle zu.  
  
Drinnen war es laut und stank noch viel ärger. Direkt vor ihm auf der Erde lagen einige Leichen, Zauberer wie auch Muggel. Ihre Kehlen waren aufgerissen, und der Boden war durchtränkt mit Blut.  
  
Er sah ein paar Zauberer, die mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe versuchten, einer etwa vierzehnköpfiger Vampirgruppe Herr zu werden. Doch Fudges Aussage war korrekt – die Feuer- und Schockzauber schienen den Untoten nicht das geringste etwas auszumachen.  
  
Neben einer der Leichen lag eine Armbrust, und Draco ergriff sie und feuerte die Pfeile auf die Vampire ab. Fünf lösten sich in Staub auf, und der Rest griff nun ihn an.  
  
_Scheiße.  
_  
Er brach die nutzlose Armbrust durch, um wenigstens ein paar Holzpflöcke zur Hand zu haben.  
  
Die neun verbliebenen Vampire wurden durch eine Horde Muggeljäger abgelenkt, die aus einem anderen Trakt der Lagerhalle kamen, denn sechs oder sieben Gänge gingen sternförmig von der Haupthalle aus.  
  
Einer der Zauberer war Neville, der jetzt heftig gestikulierte und versuchte, ihm etwas zuzuschreien. Es ging im allgemeinen Krach unter.  
  
Vor ihm schrie eine Muggelfrau schrill, als ein Vampir ihr an die Kehle ging, und Draco warf einer seiner improvisierten Pflöcke. Es war mehr Glück als Verstand, aber er traf, und die Aschewolke prasselte auf die Frau hinunter. Dann erst erkannte er, dass es sich um Kate handelte.  
  
Verbissen kam die junge Frau auf die Beine. Sie hielt sich den Hals, über den Blut in Rinnsalen lief. Dann richtete sie ihre Waffe auf Draco, eine Pistole.  
  
„Hey! Hey, warten Sie, ich bin nicht ..."  
  
Es krachte, und die gleiche Wolke, die schon über Kate hinabgeregnet war, hüllte nun auch Draco in Staub. Ein Vampir hatte sich unbemerkt an ihn herangeschlichen, und die Muggeljägerin hatte ihn erledigt.  
  
„Ich weiß", sagte Kate schweratmend, kam auf ihn zu und grinste kurz. „Ich konnte doch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, dass ich einem Vampir mein Leben schulde. Wir sind quitt."Sie wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Wir müssen runter, da unten findet ein Massaker statt."  
  
„Runter?"  
  
„Unter dieser Halle befinden sich Keller. Es scheint, als hätten wir einen größeren Stützpunkt ausfindig gemacht. Eine Menge von uns sind schon beim ersten Angriff getötet worden, es müssen sich über vierhundert Vampire hier aufgehalten haben. Ich habe eigentlich auf unsere Verstärkung gewartet."  
  
Neville hatte es jetzt geschafft, sich bis zu ihnen durchzukämpfen.  
  
„Ginny ist auch da unten", sagte er gepresst.  
  
„Und da kommt auch die Verstärkung."Kate nickte in Richtung Tor, wo etwa einhundert neue Kämpfer auftauchten. Die wenigen Vampire, die sich noch in der Haupthalle aufhielten, wurden schnell und effektiv von ihnen vernichtet.  
  
„Sie gehen vor, Snitcher."  
  
„Ich? Wieso denn ich?"protestierte Draco. „Ich bin nicht mal bewaffnet!"  
  
„Weil Sie am wenigsten in Gefahr sind, gleich draufzugehen, es sei denn, jemand triff Ihr Herz oder schlägt Ihnen den Kopf ab", entgegnete Kate ungerührt. „Also?"  
  
„Sie haben mir gar nichts zu befehlen", knurrte Draco und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
  
„Malfoy, _bitte_! Wir verlieren wertvolle Zeit!"Neville packte ihn am Arm. „Kate hat recht. Du bist der am wenigsten verwundbare von uns. Zaubersprüche wirken nicht gegen diese Vampire, also sind es tatsächlich welche von Valdescus Geschöpfen! Würdest du jetzt also bitte mal deinen Arsch bewegen?!"  
  
_Haben die Gryffindors sich eigentlich alle so einen Ton angewöhnt?  
_  
„Nur weil du so nett bitte gesagt hast." 


	11. Rätsel

Draco fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl mit der Horde Vampirjäger im Rücken und der drohenden Gefahr vor der Nase. Immer mehr hatte er das Gefühl, direkt in eine Falle zu rennen.

„Wie seid ihr überhaupt auf diesen Ort aufmerksam geworden" fragte er Neville über die Schulter, der hinter ihm ging.

„Reiner Zufall. Jemand hat einen Vampir verfolgt, und ist dann drauf gestoßen. Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass so viele hier sind. Könnte es einer der Hauptstützpunkte von Valdescu sein?"

„Fallax ist nicht hier. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er je hier war."

Kate fluchte leise.

„Könnte es eine Falle gewesen sein?" fragte sie dann.

„Das fragen Sie noch? Für mich ist das offensichtlich!" Draco reagierte gereizt.

„Nein." Neville schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Deswegen." Er wies nach vorne, und die große Gruppe geriet ins Stocken.

„Ach du Scheiße", rutschte es Draco heraus.

Die riesigen Kellerräume entpuppten sich als Labors. Dutzende von Menschen schienen hier abgeschlachtet worden zu sein, und der Gestank nach Verwesung lag in der Luft. Alle hielten sich unwillkürlich die Nase zu, selbst Draco.

„Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten", stöhnte ein junger Mann hinter Kate.

„Wo sind nur Ginny und die anderen?" Neville war zutiefst beunruhigt. „Hier sind keine Vampire. Jedenfalls nicht mehr. Oder, Malfoy?"

„Doch. Eine ganze Menge sogar. Weiter vorne."

Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als schon eine ganze Horde auf die Vampirjäger und Zauberer losstürzte. Sie hatten jedoch glücklicherweise keine Chance, und der Kampf war innerhalb von Minuten entschieden, allein deswegen, da von hinten nun auch Ginny und ihre Mannschaft auftauchten.

Die ehemalige Gryffindor war unverletzt, aber ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut. Mit einer fast herrischen Geste rief sie Neville und Kate zu sich, und die drei unterhielten sich leise.

Draco blieb absichtlich im Hintergrund und schlenderte unauffällig zu einem der Labortische. Sein Augenmerk war auf die losen Blätter gerichtet, die überall herumflogen. Berichte, geschrieben in einem fast unverständlichen Wust aus medizinischen Begriffen. Er blätterte die Seiten rasch durch und steckte sie dann mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die Vampirjäger in seine Tasche. Es musste ja keiner wissen, dass ihn brennend interessierte, wie er sich selbst gegen die Zauber immun machen konnte. Vielleicht stand in diesen Seiten etwas, was ihm weiterhalf – wenn er sie entziffern und übersetzen konnte.

„Was soll das hier darstellen?", fragte Kate mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein.

„Valdescus kleines Experimentierlabor." Ginny klang zornig. „Als wir kamen, haben die Vampire die Überlebenden einfach umgebracht."

Unwillkürlich warfen viele der Vampirjäger Blicke in Dracos Richtung.

„Was?" fragte der gereizt. „Ich wusste nichts davon, sonst hätte ich was gesagt. Ich halte nichts von solchen Spielchen, lieber reiße ich meinen Opfern gleich die Kehle auf." Er war bewusst grob.

Nicht wenige zuckten bei seinen Worten zusammen.

„Das war unnötig, Malfoy." Ginnys Stimme war kalt.

Er hatte eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge, und beschloss dann doch, den Mund zu halten. Vielleicht war er wirklich zu weit gegangen, ein Gros der Leute hatten nur die üblichen Vorurteile. Und in Anbetracht der Umstände war das auch zu verstehen.

_Oho, was ist das denn, Malfoy? Seid wann bist du so verständnisvoll?_

Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf Kate gelenkt, die in knapp Anweisungen erteilte, die Leichen zu bergen und gegebenenfalls zu identifizieren.

„Wir verschwinden hier", sagte Ginny mit einem angewiderten Gesicht. „Die Nacht ist noch nicht zuende."

Draco musterte sie verblüfft.

„Willst du das ganze nicht näher untersuchen? Du weißt, wie ungewöhnlich ..."

Er wurde scharf unterbrochen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass du berechtigt dazu bist, meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen." Ginnys Blick war eiskalt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Herrin", antwortete er spöttisch.

Damit wandte er sich um und verschwand eilends aus dem blutigen, stinkenden Keller.

Die frische Luft tat selbst seiner Vampirseele wohl.


	12. Jennifer

Das Handy absichtlich ausgestellt, blätterte Draco in den Notizen, die er aus den Gewölben entwendet hatte. Ein paar Worte konnte er dank seiner Lateinischkenntnisse entziffern, aber das reichte nicht, um den Zusammenhang zu erkennen.

Er dachte konzentriert nach, um eine Lösung zu finden. Er brauchte jemanden, der sich mit Muggel-Medizin auskannte. Jemand, der bereit war, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten ... Eine Art Ausweis erschien vor seinem inneren Auge.

_Jennifer Smithers._

_4879 Chelsea Street, London_

_University of Westminster_

_Dieser Ausweis berechtigt die obengenannte Person, die medizinische Fakultät uneingeschränkt zu nutzen und zu betreten._

Die Tasche! Die Tasche, die er dem Mädchen gestohlen hatte, dass er als letztes mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig gerettet hatte! Sie hatte diesen Ausweis enthalten.

Draco öffnete die Augen und grinste. Scheinbar zahlte es sich manchmal eben doch aus, ein _Held der Straße _zu sein.

* * *

Jennifer überprüfte ein drittes Mal die Schlösser an ihrer Apartmenttür. Seit dem Angriff – es war nun schon über zwei Wochen her – hatte sie fast paranoide Anwandlungen entwickelt, und sie schalt sich deswegen. Nichtsdestotrotz verschloss sie jeden Abend ihre Wohnung und würde erneut eine unruhige Nacht verbringen. 

Wieder und wieder hatte sie sich mit den Ereignissen der verhängnisvollen Nacht auseinander gesetzt. Viel zu oft sah sie das angstverzerrte Gesicht ihres Angreifers und die Bestie, die über ihn hergefallen war. Der Möchtegern-Vergewaltiger war tot neben ihr aufgefunden worden, sein Körper bar jeglichen Blutes.

Trotz ihres nüchternen Verstandenes war Jennifer ein Mensch, der an das glaubte was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, aber es beschäftigte sie fast in jeder Minute.

Blut. Zähne. Angreifer. Bestie. _Vampire._

Sie lachte hohl.

Das ist eine Legende, Jenny. Komm wieder auf den Teppich. Es war nur Rettung in letzter Minute, kannst du es nicht dabei belassen?

Aber das konnte sie nicht.

Sie goss sich in ihrer kleinen Apartment-Küche ein Glas Milch ein, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Vor Schreck ließ sie das Glas fallen, und es zersprang in tausend Stücke, und die weiße Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den Fußboden.

Jennifer wusste, wie albern sie sich benahm, aber sie ergriff trotzdem die durchsichtige Phiole, die sie seit neuestem um ihren Hals lag. Damit, und mit einem festen Halt um das Kreuz, das daneben hing, wagte sie sich an die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Wer ist da?" fragte sie nervös.

Es folgte ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Der Heilige Geist", kam die spöttische Stimme zurück. „Mach die Tür auf, Smithers."

Sie war verblüfft über soviel Unverfrorenheit.

„Verschwinde, oder ich rufe die Polizei!"

„Bedankt man sich etwa so bei seinem Lebensretter?"

_Lebensretter! Heiliger Gott!_

„Verschwinde!" wiederholte sie schrill. „Ich weiß, was du bist!"

„Na toll, dann sind wir schon zwei."

„Was willst du überhaupt von mir?!"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Außerdem gucken deine Nachbarn jetzt schon, weil ich vor deiner Tür herumbrüllen muss!"

„Komm doch am Tag wieder", rief Jennifer herausfordernd.

„Ha, ha. Selten so gelacht."

Irgendwie machte Draco die Situation trotz allem Spaß. _Dieser _Muggel war mit Sicherheit nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

„Hör zu, hätte ich dich gerettet, wenn ich dir jetzt ans Fell wollte?"

„Du kannst reden bis du schwarz bist, du Monster, ich werde die Tür nicht aufmachen! Ich wiederhole, was willst du noch von mir?"

„Einfach einen simplen Gefallen."

„Ich spende kein Blut!!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Das war bedeutend schwieriger als er angenommen hatte.

„Du sollst mir lediglich etwas übersetzen. Es ist sozusagen lebenswichtig für mich."

„Nein, ich denke nicht daran. Du hast einen Mann getötet!"

„Vielleicht schreist du noch lauter, damit es auch jeder mitkriegt?" Draco sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Ich kann noch viel lauter schreien!" drohte Jennifer.

„Ja, ich weiß." Draco verlor jetzt die Geduld. „Irgendwann musst du mal rauskommen. Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt."

„Glaubst du?"

Draco spürte eine Bewegung im Gang und sah erneut über die Schulter. Verdammt! Das Miststück hatte doch tatsächlich nebenbei die Polizei alarmiert! Noch waren sie so weit entfernt, dass niemand ihn erkennen konnte. Er hatte zwar weder Angst noch Respekt vor diesen Muggeln, aber vor jemand anders sehr wohl ...

_Ginny bringt dich um._

„Miststück!" fluchte er halblaut. „Ich verspreche dir, wir sehen uns wieder!"

Er verschwand so schnell er konnte.

* * *

Jennifer schlug das Herz immer noch bis zum Hals, als sie die Polizisten einließ. Ihre Story von dem Einbrecher, den sie verjagt hatte, war zwar reichlich dünn, das war ihr im Moment jedoch egal. 

Aber eine Ahnung sagte ihr, dass der unverschämte Vampir sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen würde. Und überhaupt, warum sollte sie wohl für ihn etwas übersetzen sollen? Hatten Vampire denn eine eigene Sprache? Dafür klang sein Englisch viel zu natürlich. Nein, mit Sicherheit wollte er etwas ganz anderes ...

Scheinbar war doch noch nicht alles vorbei.

* * *

Ginny war noch nicht zu Hause, als Draco ihre Wohnung betrat und die Tür hinter sich krachend zuschlug. Er hatte Hunger und war mordsmäßig wütend über seinen Misserfolg. 

_Also ehrlich, Draco. Hättest du an ihrer Stelle denn die Tür aufgemacht?_

Erneut blätterte er in den erbeuteten Seiten herum.

Vielleicht wäre es wirklich das einfachste, du würdest Weasley das ganze übergeben. Sie kennt mit Sicherheit Mittel und Wege diesen Kauderwelsch zu entziffern.

Aber er traute ihr nicht. Es war Ginny zuzutrauen dass sie bewusst Informationen zurückhalten würde. Für sie war er einfach ein Gebrauchsgegenstand, den man nach belieben hervorholen konnte.

Und einem Gebrauchsgegenstand half man eben nicht.


	13. Leichenhalle

Draco betrat das Medical Center durch den Hintereingang, bedacht darauf, dass ihn keine Menschenseele sah. Gegen drei Uhr nachts befand sich in diesen Teilen des Krankenhauses fast niemand, aber er konnte sich nicht einfach nur auf sein Glück verlassen, niemandem zu begegnen.

Den vorangegangenen Tag hatte er kaum geschlafen, sondern etwas Recherche getrieben, und war daher Ginny so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen. Das war recht einfach gewesen, denn die ehemalige Gryffindor hatte sich kaum zu Hause aufgehalten.

Weniger einfach war für ihn gewesen, sich im Haus zu bewegen, ohne in das tödliche Sonnenlicht zu geraten – Ginny schien das verdammte Apartment ausgesucht zu haben, um ihn am Tage in seinem Zimmer gefangen zu halten.

Draco, der natürlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben mit so etwas wie einem _Telefonbuch _zu tun gehabt hatte, war mehrmals kurz davor gewesen seinen Plan fallen zu lassen. Sich einfach in der folgenden Nacht den nächstbesten Arzt zu schnappen und ihn so sehr zu bedrohen, dass der ihm die Dokumente übersetzte, erschien ihm mehr und mehr als die bessere Lösung.

Doch er wollte sowenig wie möglich auffallen. Mit Ginny oder den anderen Zauberern aneinander zu geraten war unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht sehr ratsam. Wieder einmal verfluchte er, dass er sich so abhängig gemacht hatte.

Jennifer Smithers befand sich in der Leichenhalle – eine Ironie, die Draco mit seinem schwarzen Humor durchaus zu schätzen wusste.

Gerade eben verließ der Chefpathologe den Raum und ließ die junge Muggelfrau allein zurück.

_Jetzt oder nie. Beweg dich, Malfoy!_

Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich leise, als er den Saal betrat, der einen so stark künstlichen Geruch hatte, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde.

Jennifer sah auf – offensichtlich erwartete sie jemanden anders – und wurde schlagartig bleich. Sie ergriff ein Skalpell vom Tisch und wich zurück.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe, du ... du Monster!"

„Keinen Schritt weiter", warnte Draco. „Merlin, bleib endlich stehen! Du gibst mir ein paar Informationen, und schon bist du mich los, verdammt! Ohne mich wärst du tot!"

„Der große Held", spottete sie. In diesem Moment klang sie genau wie Ginny, und Draco fletschte die Fangzähne, die ungebeten aufgetaucht waren. „Was willst du, einen Orden?"

„Warum legst du es darauf an, mich wirklich wütend machen zu wollen?" Noch als er es aussprach, ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Zeit schinden funktioniert nicht, Teuerste. Und sollte es heute wieder nicht klappen – ich weiß schließlich, wo ich dich finde, nicht wahr?"

Er lehnte sich gegen eine Bahre und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust.

Jennifer sah auf das Skalpell, dass sie immer noch vor sich hielt, und kam sich lächerlich damit vor.

„Also gut", sagte sie dann gereizt. „Sag mir, was du willst, und hau dann endlich ab. Und komm mir nicht zu nahe!"

„Warum nicht gleich so?"

Der Stapel Papiere landete klatschend auf dem Fußboden.

Jenny hob es auf, immer bedacht darauf, den blonden Vampir nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, der sie seinerseits spöttisch beobachtete. Dann fing sie an, die Seiten durchzublättern.

„Übersetzen kann ich das. Aber dass dir das was bringt, das bezweifele ich", sagte sie schließlich.

„Warum?"

„Du wärst der erste Vampir der Geschichte, der ein As in Genetik ist."

„In was?"

Sie seufzte.

„Genau das habe ich mir gedacht. Genetik, Vererbungslehre, Genforschung."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort. Du wirst es mir erklären."

Das war keine Bitte, und so klang es auch.

„Das lässt sich nicht einfach in ein paar Sätzen sagen", konterte Jenny ärgerlich. „Außerdem habe ich nur ein wenig Basiswissen, mehr nicht. Das hier ist von jemanden geschrieben worden, der sich mit der Materie bestens auskennt!"

„Gentik? Womit beschäftigt sich das?"

„_Ge-ne-tik_. Ist eigentlich ein heißes Thema zur Zeit, viele Kinofilme beschäftigen sich gerade damit. Verzeihung – Vampire gehen wohl selten ins Kino, oder?"

Draco überhörte den Seitenhieb. Er hatte auch nur eine vage Vorstellung, was sie meinte.

„Weiter."

„Wenn ich mir das so richtig ansehe, dann haben wir es hier mit dem mehr oder weniger ungeliebten Kind der Genetik zu tun – nämlich Genmanipulation."

„Natürlich", antworte Draco ironisch. „Das ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin. Verdammt, sprich Klartext, ich kann mit diesem ganzen Gequatsche nichts anfangen!"

„Dann muss ich vorne anfangen, aber das geht hier einfach nicht. Ich muss arbeiten, und Professor Mulhaney kommt gleich zurück." Sie zögerte. „Versprichst du mir, dass du mich wirklich in Ruhe lässt, wenn ich dir erzähle, was ich weiß?"

Das klang mehr als nur ein bisschen ängstlich. Ob er wollte oder nicht, das Muggelmädchen tat Draco auf einmal sogar etwas leid.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", antwortete er deshalb knurrig, aber so ehrlich wie möglich. „Es kann sein, dass das, was du da in der Hand hast, sehr wichtig für mich und ... für mich ist.

Ich habe keine Ahnung von diesem Medizin-Scheiß, ansonsten wäre ich nicht hergekommen. Ob's was nützt, weiß ich nicht, aber ich verspreche dir, dass _ich _dich nicht angreifen werde. Nicht heute, und auch nicht in Zukunft."

Sie zögerte immer noch, und gab sich dann einen innerlichen Ruck.

„Morgen Nacht habe ich frei. Meistens treffe ich mich mit ein paar Leuten in einem Club, westlich von Soho. Er nennt sich _Magical._"

„Wie passend", murmelte Draco. „Was sagt mir, dass du auch wirklich auftauchst?"

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Wenn ich nicht komme, stehst du spätestens übermorgen entweder wieder hier oder vor meinem Apartment."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."


	14. Magical

Draco betrat in der darauf folgenden Nacht das _Magical_. Er hatte vorher ein wenig Geld ausgegeben, um sich neue Klamotten zu besorgen, damit er endlich ein wenig zum wechseln hatte. Außerdem fühlte er sich so wesentlich wohler.

Es war ein ziemlich kleiner Club, dunkel wie eine Räuberhöhle, aber die Musik war annehmbar, und das Publikum ziemlich gemischt. Auf der Tanzfläche war Hochbetrieb, und er ließ seinen Blick über die Tische gleiten.

Jennifer saß ziemlich weit hinten. Das Gesicht war blass, aber sie hatte einen entschlossenen Zug um die Mundwinkel.

Draco drängte sich durch die Menschen und ließ sich dann einfach ohne Vorankündigung auf einen Stuhl fallen, Jennifer direkt gegenüber.

„Guten Abend", sagte er mit etwas erhobener Stimme, um die Musik zu übertönen.

Jennifer nickte knapp.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte sie kühl, ohne eine Begrüßung. „Ich soll dich ein bisschen über Genetik aufklären und dir dann über die Papiere berichten, und danach lässt du mich in Ruhe." Sie nahm ein Schluck aus ihrem Glas, Bacardi wie er riechen konnte.

Eine junge, hübsche Kellnerin tauchte auf, bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte.

„Darf´s was sein?" Sie lächelte ihn an.

_Einen doppelten Wodka _hatte er bereits auf der Zunge, dann seufzte er unbewusst. „Nein danke, Honey. Aber bring mir eine Schachtel Marlboro, okay?"

„Klar." Sie entfernte sich mit einem anzüglichen Hüftwackeln, und Draco sah dabei auf ihren Hintern. Nicht schlecht.

„Trinken Vampire eigentlich nie etwas außer Blut?" erkundigte sich Jennifer. „Oder essen auch mal? Gar nichts?"

„Die meisten nicht. Ich schon." Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Aber ich trinke im Moment keinen Alkohol." _Leider. _„Leg los, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Jennifer begann zögernd. Viele Begriffe, die sie verwendete, waren ihm unbekannt, aber Draco kapierte die Grundzüge der Genetik und der Genmanipulation relativ schnell. Er war verblüfft, beschäftigten sich Muggel tatsächlich mit so einem Kram? Das war ja komplizierter als ein Wolfsbann-Trank!

Irgendwann unterbrach er sie.

„Reden wir jetzt eigentlich nur von Theorie, oder ist das praktisch erforscht worden?"

Jennifer sah ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Selbstverständlich auch praktisch. Es gibt Getreidesorten, die durch die Genmanipulation nun wesentlich widerstandsfähiger und ergiebiger sind. Oder Dolly, das Klonschaf."

„Ich meinte was anderes. Ist das schon mal … mit Menschen gemacht worden? Hat man Menschen geklont, verändert, was auch immer?"

„Es gibt Stammzellenforschung, aber sie ist in den meisten Ländern verboten. Aber ja, auch das ist schon versucht worden."

„Wo?"

„Im dritten Reich." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht verabscheut. „Zum Glück waren sie damals noch nicht so weit."

„Das dritte Reich?"

„Sag mal, willst du mich eigentlich verarschen? Wenn du schon so lange ein Vampir bist, dann musst du doch wissen, von was ich rede!"

„Erstens bin ich erst seit vier Jahren im untoten Gewerbe, und außerdem habe ich mich nie für Muggelsachen interessiert."

„Muggelsachen? Was soll denn das heißen?"

Draco wurde sich bewusst, dass der Muggel vor ihm natürlich nicht wissen konnte, dass er ehemals ein Zauberer gewesen war. Oder das Zauberei überhaupt existierte.

„Vergiss es. Erzähl mir jetzt von den Papieren."

„Das ist ein Haufen Müll, frei erfunden. Getürkte Untersuchungsberichte, wenn du mich fragst."

„Mehr."

„Herrgott, das ist wirklich totaler Unsinn!" Jennifer wurde ärgerlich. „Du … sag mal, hast du auch einen Namen?"

„Draco."

„Also, Draco, was um Himmels willen erhoffst du dir davon? Dich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Außerdem gibt es keinen Weg zurück. Nie mehr, auch wenn ich es mir noch so sehr wünsche."

Einen kleinen Moment trat Schweigen ein.

„Und was ist mit Reanimierung?" fragte Jennifer dann. „Weißt du, ob das schon jemals versucht wurde?"

Draco war klar, dass sie sich von den ursprünglichen Thema entfernten, aber das Wort _Reanimierung _hatte ihn förmlich elektrisiert. Den _Ressurectio _konnte Jennifer nicht kennen, also was meinte sie dann?

„Wie meinst du das? Was bedeutet Reanimierung für dich?" fragte er laut. Es waren nur Strohhalme, an die er sich klammerte, aber war das nicht besser als nichts?

„Im Prinzip versteht man unter Reanimierung, einen Toten zum Leben zu erwecken. Also, Tote, die noch nicht lange tot waren", verbesserte sich Jennifer hastig. „Nach einem Unfall, Ertrinken, Schock."

„Und so was funktioniert tatsächlich?"

Jennifer nickte.

„Ja, aber es müssen ganz bestimmte Voraussetzungen vorhanden sein. Du, äh, du bist richtig tot, oder?"

„Kommt drauf an, was du unter _richtig tot _verstehst."

„Herzschlag. Puls, fließendes Blut, zum Beispiel. Nach Gehirnaktivität brauche ich wohl nicht zu fragen."

Draco grinste unwillkürlich.

„Es gibt einige, die würden dir was anderes erzählen, aber ja, das dürfte vorhanden sein. Was das andere betrifft – nein."

„Medizinisch gesehen ist das eigentlich unmöglich. Ich meine, wie zum Teufel kann sich ein Körper überhaupt bewegen, wenn ihm alle notwendigen Vorraussetzungen fehlen?"

„Da fragst du den falschen, tut mir Leid. Hab auch noch nie drüber nachgedacht. Ein Teil wird am Dämon liegen, schätze ich."

„Dämon?"

„Wenn du zum Vampir wirst, übernimmt ein Dämon deinen Körper", erläuterte Draco flüssig, gelernt war schließlich gelernt. „Im Normalfall wird die Seele, also das, was dich selbst ausgemacht hat, ausgelöscht. Der Dämon kann jedoch auf Erinnerungen seines Gastkörpers zugreifen, das scheint irgendwie zu bleiben."

„Dann hast du auch … einen Dämon? Zwei in einem Körper?"

„Klar habe ich den. Aber meistens ziehen wir an einem Strang. Ich geb ihm, was er braucht, und er lässt mich in Ruhe."

„In dem du einfach unschuldige Leute aussaugst?" fragte sie scharf.

Draco sah nur stechend zurück.

Jennifer wurde rot.

„Sorry", murmelte sie dann. „Aber – du tötest Menschen."

„Nicht mehr. Auch vorher schon selten, außerdem _muss _ich irgendwie ernähren. Die Alternativen waren mir nur vorher nicht ganz klar."

„Du kannst in jedem Krankenhaus Blut klauen!" Jennifer wurde wieder sauer. „Außerdem gibt es immer noch einen Schwarzmarkt."

„Ja, ja." Draco war in einem Zwiespalt. Zum einen wollte er mehr über die ominösen Papiere hören, und zum anderen hatte sich eine zaghafte Hoffung in seinen Geist geschlichen seit er das Wort Reanimierung gehört hatte.

Zu allem Überfluss klingelte nun das Handy in seiner Jackentasche. Er sah auf das Display, Ginny, wer sonst.

„Augenblick." Gereizt nahm er das Gespräch an. „Was?"

„Wo bist du?"

„Im besten Puff der East Side. Du störst mich beim Ficken."

Jennifer verschluckte sich an ihrem Drink, und Ginny verschlug es einen Moment die Sprache.

„Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden?" brüllte sie dann so laut in das Handy, dass Draco es ein paar Zentimeter von seinem Ohr weg hielt und sie trotzdem einwandfrei verstehen konnte.

„Nein, zu irgendwas muss das Geld ja gut sein." Damit legte er spontan auf, obwohl er wusste, dass er das hinterher bestimmt bereuen würde.

„Was war _das _denn?" fragte Jennifer entgeistert.

„Mein Chefin. Braucht dich nicht zu interessieren, kommen wir zum Thema zurück."

„Zu welchem?"

Draco zögerte nur eine Sekunde.

„Reanimierung."


	15. Grimmauld Place

Jennifer erklärte dem blonden Vampir alles, was sie über Reanimierung wusste

Jennifer erklärte dem blonden Vampir alles, was sie über Reanimierung wusste.

Danach schwieg Draco ziemlich lange und nagte auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Denkst du … denkst du, es liegt in der entfernten Möglichkeit … dass so was auch bei mir funktionieren würde?" fragte er schließlich. Sein Tonfall war angestrengt und gepresst.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Und …" Jenny zögerte. „Ich halte es für nicht wahrscheinlich. Tut mir leid. Und wer wäre so verrückt, so etwas zu versuchen?"

Draco dachte wieder nach, dann sah er ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich zum Beispiel. Und ich könnte einiges dafür bezahlen – eine Menge sogar. Schlimmer als jetzt kann es nicht werden."

„Aber … allein die Vorbereitungen, die benötigten Räume, die Medikamente – das ist nahezu unmöglich!"

„Nichts ist unmöglich. Und wir reden hier von knapp fünfzigtausend Galleonen. Ich meine, siebzigtausend Pfund."

Jennifer pfiff lautlos durch die Zähne.

„Das ist in der Tat eine Menge Schotter. Woher hast du soviel Geld?"

„Meine Sache. Ich weiß, das man mit Geld nicht alles kaufen kann, aber es erleichtert die Sache doch ungemein."

Sie schwieg verbissen.

„Jennifer?"

Ein Seufzen, und ein widerwilliges Nicken.

„Ich kenne ein paar Leute, die verrückt genug sind es zu probieren. Die drehen jetzt schon ein paar höchst fragwürdige Dinge – sie haben sogar ihr eigenes Labor. Mehr noch, die wären total wild auf so was. Vampire, Experimente, die noch nie versucht wurden! Sie könnten reich und berühmt dadurch werden!"

„Moment mal." Draco richtete sich alarmiert auf. „Das eins klar ist, ich bin nicht bereit für eine Freak-Show aufzutreten. Ich muss sowieso verdammt vorsichtig sein, meine … Bekannten wären von diesen Extratouren alles andere als begeistert. Und wenn die Vampire das spitz kriegen dann seid ihr eures Lebens nicht mehr sicher."

„Ich will mit der ganzen Sache auch gar nichts zu tun haben", wehrte Jennifer ab. „Meinetwegen stelle ich dich ihnen vor, aber der Rest ist dann dein Bier. Lasst mich da einfach raus!"

Das war ein Risiko, ein verdammt großes sogar. Draco hatte selbstverständlich keine Ahnung, ob irgendeiner von Jennifers Bekannten – und sei es auch noch so weitläufig – irgendwelchen Kontakt zu Ginny, Kate oder sonst wem hatten. Wenn ja – dann war die ganze Sache im Voraus aussichtslos. Ginny würde nie damit einverstanden sein, da es nicht ihr Ziel war, ihm zu helfen. Lachhaft, wahrscheinlich würde sie sich eher selbst die Augen ausstechen. Es würde sowieso verteufelt schwer werden, die ganze Aktion zu verheimlichen. Außerdem war sie nach heute Abend sicher überhaupt nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Verständlicherweise. Und jemand, der ihn decken würde? Draco kannte niemanden.

_Es sei denn … __**wenn**__ … stell dir mal vor, __**falls**__ es tatsächlich klappen sollte ... na, klingelt da was, Malfoy? Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, mal ein nettes Pläuschchen mit deinem Ex-Erzfeind zu halten. _

Draco stand vor Grimmauld Place.

Gerade jetzt fragte er sich, ob es wirklich eine so intelligente Idee war, ausgerechnet mit Potter über diese Idee zu sprechen. Wenn so etwas möglich wäre, warum war es nicht vorher versucht worden? _War _es eventuell vorher versucht worden, und in einer Katastrophe geendet? Was wusste er schon darüber?

Trotzdem ignorierte er all seine Vorbehalte und klopfte entschlossen an die Tür. Eine lange Zeit geschah gar nichts, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Potter hatte nicht geschlafen, soviel war offensichtlich. Gut sah er deswegen allerdings nicht aus, im Gegenteil. Mehr nach einem Glas zuviel. Draco kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck genau – leider viel zu genau.

Potter stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte Draco an.

„Was willst _du_ denn hier?" Allein der Tonfall sagte alles, und er wollte die Tür wieder zuknallen.

Draco schob rasch einen Fuß in die Schwelle, und verzog dann das Gesicht, als das schwere Holz dagegen krachte.

„Autsch! Nur mit dir reden!"

„Es gibt nichts zu reden. Schon gar nicht mit dir."

„Ich denke, doch."

„Und ich denke, nicht!" Potter funkelte ihn zornig an. "Wenn Ginny dich schickt, du kannst ihr ausrichten, dass ich keinen Wert auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihr lege! Ich bin nicht ihr Schoßhündchen, so wie du!"

„Wenn Ginny wüsste, das ich hier bin, würde sie mich an den Uhrzeigern von Big Ben aufspießen", antwortete Draco scharf, den unter die Gürtellinie gehenden Seitenhieb so gut es ging ignorierend.

„Was auch immer es ist, es interessiert mich nicht." Harry hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Ja? Und wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, eine _Chance, _einen Vampir … nun, sagen wir mal, wiederzubeleben? Ohne einen _Ressurectio_?"

Harry schwieg wieder einen Moment. Der Hass in seinen Augen loderte.

„Fick dich ins Knie, Malfoy!"

Damit stieß er ihn zurück und knallte die Tür zu. Laut.

_Shit. Das war´s wohl. Es war eine Schnapsidee._

Draco drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er war noch keine zwanzig Meter gegangen, als die Tür hinter ihm wieder aufgerissen wurde. Er duckte sich unwillkürlich, aber kein Fluch traf ihn im Rücken.

„Erzähl mir, was du damit meinst", sagte Potter mürrisch. „Und ich warne dich, wenn du meine Zeit verschwendest …"

Er blieb vor der Schwelle stehen. Potter war schon weitergegangen, und sah ihn gereizt an. Draco räusperte sich.

„Die Tür", sagte er dann ungeduldig. „Die Barriere. Lad mich ein!"

Potters Gesicht wurde prompt misstrauisch. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Du kannst die Einladung sofort zurücknehmen, wenn ich wieder rausgehe. Das muss doch ein kluger Gryffindor wie du wissen."

„Komm endlich rein!" schimpfte Harry.

Die Bibliothek von Grimmauld Place war ziemlich düster. Hausarbeit schien nicht wirklich Potters Sache zu sein, und Kreacher war nirgendwo zu sehen. Draco legte auch keinen Wert darauf, er mochte den Elf nicht.

„Jetzt spuck aus, und dann verschwinde."

„Darf man sich auch setzen?"

„Solltest du nicht für deine Herrin und Gebieterin unterwegs sein?" entgegnete Potter seine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

Etwas knackte, und Draco wurde sich bewusst, dass er scharfe Reißzähne spüren konnte. Mit enormer Willensanstrengung drängte er sie zurück.

„Leck mich." Er stand auf.

„Worum geht es überhaupt?"

Draco zögerte noch, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Deswegen war er schließlich hergekommen.

„Hast du von den East Docks gehört?"

Harry nickte.

„Muss eine ziemliche Schlachterei gewesen sein."

„Ziemlich ist ziemlich untertrieben. Ich hab da ein paar Papiere gefunden …"

Draco erzählte und ließ nichts aus. Wenn schon, denn schon.

„Wieso kommst du damit ausgerechnet zu mir?" fragte Potter am Ende. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet, und sah nun viel wacher und klarer aus. Das Glas vor ihm war unberührt geblieben.

„Soll ich etwa zu Ginny gehen? Die würde mir in den Arsch treten, es interessiert sie nicht die Bohne wie´s mir geht. Hauptsache sie kann mich herumkommandieren. Sollte es klappen, hast du eine Basis. Wenn´s nicht klappt – kannst du ja immer noch deinen _Ressurectio _ausführen und uns alle im Dauerlauf zum Teufel schicken."

„Du bist also wirklich der Überzeugung, dass ein _Ressurectio _… nicht funktionieren würde?" Es kostete Potter scheinbar übermenschliche Anstrengungen, es auszusprechen.

„Er funktioniert nicht. Ehrlich nicht. Das sage ich nicht, um dir eins auszuwischen, Potter, verdammt. Du würdest Fallax damit nur in die Hände spielen."

„Ich bin nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren."

„Ich weiß."

Stille folgte.

„Was hat diese Jennifer zu den Papieren gesagt?" fragte Potter nach einer Weile.

„Darüber sind wir hinweggekommen. Ich werde sie aber erneut danach fragen. Ich soll sie morgen früh kontaktieren, sie will versuchen, ihre irren Mediziner zu erreichen."

„Und was ist, wenn du dich vom Regen in die Traufe begibst?"

„Das ist dann mein Problem. Was habe ich groß zu verlieren?"

„Deine Seele?"

„Und wenn schon", sagte Draco lockerer, als ihm zumute war. „Muss ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr herumquälen."

„Du willst also, dass ich dich decke", kam Harry auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. „Damit Ginny nichts davon erfährt."

„Im Großen und Ganzen – ja."

Potter dachte erneut angestrengt nach.

„Gut. Ich mach´s. Nicht deinetwegen – sondern wegen Hermine. Wegen einer _Chance_ … auch wenn sie noch so minimal ist. Aber ich habe Bedingungen."

„Bleibt mir eine Wahl? Sag´s."

„Ich will dabei sein, wenn du mit diesen … diesen Leuten sprichst. Um mich zu vergewissern, dass du mich nicht einfach verschaukelst."

„Von mir aus. Du kannst mich ja anrufen."

„Anrufen?" Harry stierte ihn an. „Seit wann hast du ein Handy?"

„Ein Geschenk meiner Herrin und Gebieterin", spottete Draco. „Langsam werde ich warm mit dem Ding, Ginny ist sicher immer noch stinksauer auf mich."

Potter wurde abrupt ernst.

„Ginny ist stinksauer auf alle. Kate, Dumbledore, du, ich … sie macht keine Unterschiede. Du glaubst, dass ich von Hass zerfressen bin? Dann schau sie an. Wenn sie so weitermacht, dann bleibt von ihr kein Stück Menschlichkeit mehr – nur noch Hass."

Das war sehr, sehr dünnes Eis, aber Draco beschloss sich, es zu betreten.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert? All das passt doch überhaupt nicht zu dem Mädchen, das sie mal war."

„Was ist das, _quid pro quo_?" Potter lächelte dünn. „Willst du die Wahrheit wirklich wissen?"

Draco überlegte gründlich. Dann sah er hoch.

„Sollte ich?"

„Es wäre für dich gesünder, wenn du es nicht weißt. Noch nicht. Sie würde es sehen. Und glaub mir – sie ist gefährlich. Sie ist eine lebende Zeitbombe, und der Countdown ist fast zu Ende. Das wissen fast alle."

„Dann darf ich mir die Option offen halten?"

„Malfoy." Potter lehnte sich vor. „Wenn diese Reanimierung funktioniert, und Hermine wieder lebt … dann kannst du alles von mir verlangen. Alles. Mein Blut, mein Leben, mein Geld, _alles_. Das ist kein Versprechen. Es ist eine Tatsache."


	16. Vergeltung

Draco kam am frühen Morgen in das Appartement zurück, sich vorsichtig umsehend.

Er erwartete eigentlich, dass Ginny schon aus der nächsten Ecke auf ihn zustürzen würde, aber nichts geschah.

Das Handy in seiner Jackentasche hatte die ganze Nacht eisige Stille bewahrt. Nachdem er Grimmauld Place verlassen hatte war er noch durch die Gegend gestreift, und hatte außerdem die Labors auf den East Docks aufgesucht, die gerade gesäubert wurden.

Ein paar Muggeljäger waren dort gewesen, aber sie hatten ihn nur kurz gegrüßt und sich dann nicht weiter um ihn gekümmert. Ginnys Anweisung, Kates Anweisung?

Inmitten dieser unheimlichen Einrichtung konnte Draco noch das Echo von Schreien hören, Qualen fühlen, etwas, was sein Dämon mit Genuss aufnahm und ihn selbst mit Schrecken erfüllte. Was war hier passiert, was hatten die Vampire bezweckt, als sie diese Unterwelt errichtet hatten?

Draco war vor einer flachen Liege stehen geblieben. Ein zerknautschter, blutbefleckter Teddy mit einem Auge lag daneben. Ein Kind, das hier vielleicht gelegen hatte? Das in seine Einzelteile zerfleischt worden war, während … Lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Schlimm, oder?"

Ein Junge war neben ihm aufgetaucht, höchstens dreizehn, mit schlimmer Akne auf dem Gesicht. Die hellblauen Augen waren müde und abgekämpft.

„Ja, Schlimm", entgegnete Draco.

„Ich hab die Kleine gesehen", sagte das Kind nüchtern. „Sie sah scheußlich aus, aber sie wollte ihren Teddy nicht loslassen. Ist heute Morgen im Farewell Medical gestorben. Warum tun die das?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Du bist doch auch einer von ihnen. Warum tut ihr das?" Der Junge redete sich in Rage. „Was bringt euch das? Reicht es nicht, wenn ihr uns umbringt? Wenn ihr uns _verwandelt_? Warum tut ihr das?!"

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte er Draco angreifen, dann brach er in Tränen aus.

„Will, nicht." Kate erschien wie aus dem Nichts und schlang einen Arm um den Jungen, der den Kopf in ihrer Schulter verbarg und dort weiter weinte. „Geh, Vampir. Oder geilt es dich auf, das alles hier zu sehen? Das Leid zu fühlen?"

„Tut´s nicht. Ich dachte, ich könnte …

„Das Beste, was du tun kannst, ist hier abzuhauen. Du bist hier nicht erwünscht, Vampir."

Draco sah sich um, in feindselige Augen, nickte und verließ die Docks.

Die Erinnerung daran hielt ihn immer noch fest, als er sein Zimmer betrat. Auch dort lauerte keine Ginny.

Normalerweise hätte er jetzt essen müssen, aber er hatte keinen Hunger. Nicht den geringsten. Er zog sich aus und schlief, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

- - -

Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter, und davon wurde er wach. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Das Zimmer war viel zu hell, es schien mitten am Nachmittag zu sein.

„N´wach. Chlaf", murmelte er und wehrte die Hand ab.

„Aufwachen!" forderte Ginnys herrische Stimme. „Jetzt!"

Ein Schlag in sein Gesicht folgte.

„Wah?"

„Wach auf, verdammt!"

Es war anstrengend, sehr anstrengend, seine bleischweren Lider zu heben. Er sah Ginnys zornerfülltes Gesicht direkt über ihm, dann klappten ihm die Augen schon wieder zu.

„Lah mi chlafa … Mistück … Tag. Taaag, Vamps, chlaf, ´kay?"

Statt einer Antwort zog sie mit einem Ruck die dicken Vorhänge auf, und das tat richtig weh. Und machte auch leider richtig wach. Draco ließ sich vom Bett fallen um sich gegen die Sonne zu schützen.

„Hast du ´nen Vollknall?!" fauchte er.

„Das fragst _du_? _Du mich_?" Ginny trat zu und erwischte seine Rippen.

„Au, verdammt, WEASLEY!"

Sie hatte die Vorhänge immer noch nicht wieder zugezogen, und das Licht war gleißend.

„Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung." Ginnys Stimme schnappte fast über vor Wut. „Und die bestand darin, dass du uns hilfst – und nicht nachts vögeln gehst!!"

„Herrgott das war nur ein Spruch, jetzt krieg dich wieder ein! Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du mir ständig im Nacken sitzt, und da ist mir das einfach rausgerutscht, okay?"

„Nicht okay!" Sie hob wieder den Fuß, aber diesmal gelang es ihm, ihren Knöchel zu packen und sie zu Fall zu bringen bevor sie ihn erneut treten konnte.

Draco packte ihre Arme und hielt sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten fest. Ginny wehrte sich wie wild, doch Dracos Dämon half unaufgefordert, und dessen Kräften hatte sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Es dauerte jedoch nur eine Sekunde, dann wurde er mit einem harten Zauberspruch fast durch das ganze Zimmer katapultiert. Sein Handgelenk brach bei dem Versuch, den Sturz zu mildern.

Ginny rappelte sich auf. Ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt, und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief ihr Kinn hinab. Sie fasste mit der Hand danach und sah ungläubig auf die verschmierten Fingerspitzen. Dann sah sie auf Draco, und Mordlust stand in ihren Augen.

„Weasley, du …" Weiter kam er nicht.

„_Crucio"_, konnte Draco noch hören, und verschwand die Welt in einer riesigen Welle aus Schmerzen. Es dauerte lange, und er zerbiss dabei beinahe seine eigene Zunge um ihr nicht die Genugtuung zu gönnen ihn zum Schreien zu bringen. Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit wurde der Spruch von ihm genommen.

Draco sackte nach vorne.

„Miststück", brachte er heraus und spuckte Blut von seiner lädierten Zunge auf den Teppich.

„Fass mich nie wieder an." Ginnys Wut war nicht geringer geworden. Es war unglaublich, aber sie schien sich sogar noch gesteigert zu haben.

Er musste unwillkürlich an Potters Worte denken. _Sie ist eine Zeitbombe - vor Ende des Countdowns. _Dem hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich den Kontrakt widerrufen", sagte sie nach einer Weile nachdenklich.

„Tu´s doch."

„Du weißt, was du dann bist?"

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich erzählen."

„Freiwild." Ihre Augen glitzerten unnatürlich. Sie bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu, packte dann nach dem Kragen des dünnen T-Shirts, dass er trug und zerrte ihn so herum, dass er ihr direkt ins Gesicht starrte.

Dieses merkwürdige Glitzern in ihren Augen beunruhigte Draco mehr als alles andere. _Sie ist kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren. _Und ein weiterer, unwillkommener Gedanke: _Benutzt sie mich? Benutzt sie mich dafür, ihre ganze Aggression katalysieren, um vor den anderen genau das zu verbergen?_

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich aus ihrem Griff los.

„Mach was du willst", sagte er, den Kopf abwendend. „Entweder du tötest mich jetzt, schmeißt mich bei hellem Sonnenlicht aus der Wohnung – was aufs Gleiche hinauslaufen dürfte – oder du lässt mich endlich weiterschlafen."

„Vorläufig letzteres." Ginny schien wieder eiskalt wie eh und je, aber darunter vibrierte ihre Stimme immer noch. „Nur ein paar Punkte noch. Es ist deine letzte Warnung."

„Was denn noch?"

„Führe nie wieder so ein Telefongespräch mit mir. Fass mich nie wieder an, es sei denn, ich erlaube es dir. Mach deine verdammte Arbeit und finde Fallax!"

Sie rauschte aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Selbstverständlich, Herrin", sagte Draco in den leeren Raum hinein.

_Merlin gebe, dass die Sache mit der Reanimierung funktioniert. Und zwar __**bald**__. Denn bald gibt es keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen ihr und Fallax._


	17. Handytalk

Als er am Abend aufwachte war die Wohnung war verlassen.

Schon beim Aufstehen spürte er, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, aber er schob es auf den Nahrungsmangel. Dieses schwache und benommene Gefühl hatte er öfter, wenn er eine „Mahlzeit" ausließ.

Er fand in der Küche unverhoffterweise durch Zauberkraft warm gehaltenes Blut und trank es so schnell er konnte. Dann gab er seinem Körper eine halbe Stunde mit geschlossenen Augen die Möglichkeit, die Energie des Blutes zu nutzen. Es half, aber nicht in den Maßen, die er gewohnt war. Und das gebrochene Handgelenk, das eigentlich sofort hätte heilen müssen, blieb gebrochen. Das war merkwürdig, genau wie die Tatsache, dass er kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn hatte. Vampire schwitzten nicht.

Unter der Dusche wäre Draco fast von dem Schwindel übermannt worden, und es erschreckte ihn. Was um Himmels willen war los? Hatte die Gryffindor nun doch endlich genug von ihm und versuchte, ihn mit irgendwie verändertem Blut zu manipulieren? Es hatte nicht anders geschmeckt als sonst auch, aber das hieß gar nichts. Und er traute ihr nicht über den Weg.

In sein Zimmer zurückkommend nahm er das Handy aus der Tasche und sah auf das Display. Drei Anrufe in Abwesenheit.

Jennifer, Harry, Ginny, genau in dieser Reihenfolge.

Obwohl es ihm widerstrebte rief er als erstes Ginny an.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte, du wirst nie wach", sagte sie nach dem ersten Klingeln.

Draco unterdrückte eine Bemerkung, obwohl sie ihm schon auf der Zunge lag. Ginny klang wie immer – also ziemlich zickig und kühl, aber einen lauernden Unterton konnte er nicht vernehmen. Also stellte er seinen Verdacht erstmal zurück.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Es gab zwei Vorfälle. Hogwarts wurde von einer Armee Vampire angegriffen, mit Unterstützung der Inferi."

„Hogwarts? Es würde Wochen dauern, bis ich zu Fuß dahin komme!" protestierte Draco und dachte mit Grauen daran. „Außerdem, was könnte ich …"

„Du nicht", unterbrach sie ihn barsch. „Da sind _wir_ dran. Für dich dürfte das andere in Frage kommen."

„Das da wäre?"

„Das Medical Center der Westminster University. Jemand hat die Blutbanken bis aufs kleinste ausgeräumt. Und das halbe Krankenhaus verwüstet. Am _Tag_."

„Ja, und?" fragte Draco ungeduldig, als sie nicht weiter sprach. Aber tief in seinem Inneren begannen die Alarmglocken zu läuten.

„Malfoy!" Unüberhörbar gereizt. „Es waren Vampire!"

„_Am Tag_?" echote Draco verblüfft.

„Ja, verdammt! Schieb deinen Arsch in diese Richtung, vielleicht findest du etwas. Ich muss Schluss machen." Damit legte sie auf.

Draco starrte auf das tote Handy in seiner Hand.

_Zufall? Das kann nur Zufall sein. Aber warum ausgerechnet die Westminster? Meinst du, Jennifer …_

Er verdrängte die aufkommende Vorahnung sofort und wählte ihre Nummer an. Es dauerte einige Zeit, dann nahm sie ab.

„Draco, es ist etwas passiert", sagte sie gepresst.

„Ich hab´s schon gehört. Ist jemand verletzt worden? Wurde etwas gestohlen?"

„Verletzt." Sie lachte unfroh. „Bis auf zehn Studenten und drei Ärzten wurde niemandem ein Haar gekrümmt!" Jennifer schrie jetzt beinahe.

„Tote?"

„Drei." Ihre Zähne schlugen aufeinander, es war deutlich zu hören. „Nur sind sie nicht mehr da."

„Die Toten?"

„Aus der Leichenhalle verschwunden. Puff." Sie rang nach Luft. „Sind sie … denkst du …"

„Ja", antwortete Draco unwirsch. „Wenn sie in deine Nähe kommen – hau ab. Lass dich nicht mit irgendwas einwickeln. Und die werden das versuchen, das ist ihre Masche."

„Meine beste Freundin ist darunter", sagte Jennifer tonlos und fing an zu weinen. „Wenn Amy … vielleicht … _du _hast doch auch …" Vor lauter Schluchzen konnte man nichts mehr verstehen.

„Jenny!" sagte Draco eindringlich. „Das wünschst du ihr doch nicht wirklich! Sie wäre verdammt – genau wie ich. Doch _falls _sie eine Seele hat, dann kann ich das herausfinden. Aber du nicht. Du darfst ihr auf keinen Fall glauben wenn sie bei dir auftaucht, sondern rufst _mich _an, kapiert?"

Jennifer legte das Telefon weg. Im Hintergrund konnte man hören wie sie sich heftig die Nase schnäuzte. Dann war sie wieder am Apparat.

„Ja, kapiert. Du hast übrigens dein Date."

„Date? Tatsächlich?"

„Mit den Leuten, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Kennst du Whitechapel?"

„Ja. InnerLondon ist mir bestens bekannt."

„Von der Abbey sind´s nur ein paar hundert Meter. Halt dich einfach rechts. Es ist ein ziemlich baufälliges Gebäude, an einer der Klingeln steht _Heusden." _Jennifer schniefte wieder. „Zweimal lang, einmal kurz. Jordan fragt dich nach einem Passwort. Es heißt _Illuminati_."

„Ich bringe noch jemanden mit."

„Einen Vampir?" Jennifers Stimme schraubte sich hysterisch in die Höhe.

„Nein", wehrte Draco ab. „Mensch. Ein Freund. Sozusagen. Ich werde da sein."

„Sie erwarten dich um halb elf."

Potter – sein letztes Telefongespräch – kannte die Details der Angriffe bereits. Er hörte sich müde an, wahrscheinlich war er in Hogwarts im Einsatz gewesen.

Den Vampiren und Inferi war es nicht gelungen, in das Schloss einzudringen, aber das ganze Gelände war verwüstet worden, und im Verbotenen Wald hatte es Massenabschlachtungen der Tiere gegeben. Fast alle Zentauren waren tot, und der Wald brannte lichterloh. Und alles am helllichten Tag.

„Wie kann das möglich sein?" fragte Harry direkt.

Draco dachte nach.

„Ich habe da so eine Theorie … es hängt mit diesen Experimenten in den East Dock zusammen, ich bin mir fast sicher. Fallax versucht, seine Vampire gegen Sonnenlicht immun zu machen."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, das scheint gelungen zu sein. Wenigstens eine Zeit lang."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Der Angriff hat etwa drei oder vier Stunden gedauert. Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, verzogen sich die Inferi – und die Vampire sind im Sonnenlicht verbrannt."

„Also eine temporäre Sonnenmilch?"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Malfoy!"

„Sollte es auch nicht sein. Hör zu, diese Leute wollen sich mit uns treffen."

„Wann, wo?"

„Um halb eins in Whitechapel. Kannst du rüberkommen und mit mir apparieren? Dann muss ich nicht laufen."

Potter zögerte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das funktioniert. Ich denke, ich komme lieber mit dem Auto. Ich bin kurz nach zwölf vor Ginnys Wohnung. Sie ist nicht da, oder?"

„Bist du verrückt?! Natürlich nicht!"

„Gut. Sieh zu, dass es so bleibt."

Potter legte auf.

Draco legte das Handy vor sich auf den Tisch und lehnte sich erneut mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Warum zum Teufel ging es ihm nicht besser? Warum _heilte _das verdammte Handgelenk nicht? Was stimmte nicht?


	18. Jordan

Draco wartete ungeduldig auf Potter und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Es war bereits zehn nach zwölf, und nach Whitechapel fuhren sie mindestens eine Viertelstunde. Er gab es selbst nicht vor sich zu, aber er wurde immer nervöser.

Was, wenn Potter ein falsches Spiel spielte? Wenn er Ginny informiert hatte und die Kavallerie nun gleich auftauchte?

_Hör endlich auf, Draco, was hätte er denn davon?_

Das Problem war, er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nicht, was in den vergangenen vier Jahren alles passiert war. Und nun hatte er sich darauf eingelassen, und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Ein ziemlich auffälliger Geländewagen kam um die Ecke und blieb mit laufendem Motor stehen.

Draco sah sich noch einmal um und beeilte sich, die Beifahrertür zu öffnen, die ungeschicktere, linke Hand benutzend.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Ich dachte du kommst nicht mehr!"

Potter sah ihm nur ausdruckslos entgegen.

„Bin aufgehalten worden."

Draco warf die Tür hinter sich zu, und Harry fuhr los.

Die ersten drei, vier Minuten sagte keiner etwas von ihnen.

„Ist irgendwas?" fragte Potter schließlich.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Du hast einen blauen Fleck. Genau hier." Er zeigte sich auf den Wangenknochen.

„Einen blauen Fleck?" wiederholte Draco. Er konnte sich deutlich daran erinnern, dass er mit genau dieser Stelle auf den Boden geknallt war – mit zwei dutzend anderen Stellen ebenfalls – aber, verdammt noch mal, Vampire bekamen keine blauen Flecken!

Harry, der das selbstverständlich ebenfalls wusste, sagte nichts darauf und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße.

„Irgendwas vorgefallen, was ich wissen müsste?"

Draco schwieg verbissen.

„Also gut, da sind wir schon. Wo müssen wir hin?"

„An der Abbey vorbei, rechts. Das da hinten muss es sein."

„Sieht aus wie in den Slums", kommentierte Potter und hielt an.

Noch beim Aussteigen überkam Draco wieder diese merkwürdige Schwäche, doch diesmal war es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Was auch immer es war, es ließ nach.

Vor dem baufälligen Haus blieben sie stehen, sich misstrauisch umsehend. Die ganze Gegend war totenstill – Betonung auf _tot_ – und wirkte fast bedrohlich.

Draco klingelte ganz nach der Anweisung, die Jennifer ihm hinterlassen hatte, und sah dann erschrocken hoch, als eine Stimme aus dem Nichts erscholl.

„Das Passwort?" quäkte sie.

„Was …" Er sah sich unwillkürlich nach einem Spiegel oder einem Portrait um, doch es war lediglich die nackte Glastür mit dunklen Schreiben vor ihm.

„Das ist ein Lautsprecher, Malfoy. Mit der Klingel verbunden. Hat sie dir ein Passwort gesagt?"

„Passwort?" wiederholte die Stimme.

„Ja, äh, _Illuminati_." Was auch immer das war.

Potter jedoch sah gelinde amüsiert aus. Scheinbar sagte ihm das Wort etwas.

Die Tür knackte und öffnete sich dann von selbst.

„Die Treppe runter und links."

Eine nackte Glühbirne leuchtete im Treppenhaus, während sie ihren Weg nach unten machten. Sie wurden bereits erwartet.

Der junge Mann war vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, also kaum älter als Draco und Harry, unscheinbar, mit mausbraunem, glattem Haar und dazu irritierend stechenden Augen, die weit hervorstanden.

„Du bist der Vampir?" fragte er Harry barsch, als sie vor ihm standen.

„Nein, der bin ich", antwortete Draco. „Das ist Harry Potter. Er begleitet mich." Er erwartete eigentlich, dass sofort der Lobgesang auf Potter losging, aber nichts passierte. Der junge Mann blinzelte nicht einmal.

„Also gut. Habt ihr irgendwelche Waffen?" Dabei sah er Harry an. „Sie sind hier nicht erlaubt."

„Die sind angewachsen", sagte Draco lakonisch.

„Und du?" Damit war Harry gemeint. Draco wurde weiterhin ignoriert.

„Nein. Was soll das Spielchen?"

„Sicherheit. Ich bin Michael", sagte der Junge knapp. „Kommt rein. Jordan wartet auf euch."

Es ging durch einen ziemlich dunklen, schmalen Flur, der eng genug war um Platzangst darin zu bekommen.

Michael riss eine Tür auf und machte eine unwirsche Geste, dass sie vorgehen sollten. Grellweißes Licht schien ihnen entgegen.

_Das riecht doch nach einer Falle._

Draco sah Potter von der Seite an. Dessen Gedanken schienen in eine ähnliche Richtung zu wandern, doch dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und ging hinein. Draco folgte, und als Letztes Michael. Hinter ihnen krachte die Tür ins Schloss.

„Donnerwetter", entfuhr es Potter.

Hier drinnen war nichts mehr schäbig oder verkommen. Der Boden war gefliest, makellos sauber und weiß. Der Raum war sehr groß, er schien das gesamte Untergeschoß des vergammelten Hauses einzunehmen. An den Wänden waren Regale, Glasschränke mit den verschiedensten Sachen darin, zwei rollbare Liegen standen auf der Erde. Und noch dazu Dutzenden von Dingen mehr, die Draco nicht kannte.

Ein durchdringender Geruch lag in der Luft, und er rümpfte die Nase. Für seinen erweiterten Geruchssinn roch es scharf und unangenehm, doch da Potter scheinbar nichts merkwürdig fand oder für komisch hielt unterdrückte er eine Bemerkung.

Vier Leute standen in der Mitte des Raums. Der Älteste war um die dreißig, ein ziemlich smart aussehender Mann dessen Augen vor Aufregung funkelten. Dazu kamen ein Junge und zwei Mädchen, eins davon war Jennifer. Ihre Augen funkelten nicht, und sie sah als einziges niedergeschlagen auf den Boden.

„Hallo!" sagte der Mann sofort und sah Draco an. Er machte allerdings keine Anstalten, ihm die Hand zu geben, und Draco war froh darüber. „Sie müssen Draco sein. Wenn ich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Professor Jordan Heusden. Mike und Jennifer kennen Sie ja bereits. Und das sind Chyna Facchine und Ryan Talbott."

„Professor?" fragte Draco irritiert.

„Ja, an der Westminster. Ich habe dieses kleine Labor direkt nach meiner Graduierung errichten lassen, um … nun, sagen wir, es speziellen Stundenten zu ermöglich, ihr Wissen zu vertiefen ohne auf die unzureichenden Mittel der Fakultät zurückgreifen zu müssen. Da war ich zweiundzwanzig." Er lächelte und zeigte dabei zwei beeindruckende Reihen von weißen Zähnen.

Harry pfiff lautlos.

„Sind Sie so was wie ein Wunderkind? Mit zweiundzwanzig ein abgeschlossenes Studium?"

„Mein IQ liegt bei 185." Er klang unüberhörbar stolz. „Und dürfte ich Ihren Namen erfahren, Mister …"

„Potter. Harry Potter."

„Nun, Mr Potter – Draco – kommen wir doch gleich zum Punkt. Jennifer erzählte mir ziemlich unglaubliche Dinge. Dinge, die mit dem heutigen Angriff auf die University nicht mehr _ganz _so unglaublich sind." Seine Augen richteten sich wieder fest auf Draco. „Sie behaupten also, ein Vampir zu sein? Ein Untoter?"

Es kostete Draco nur wenig Anstrengung, und der Dämon übernahm seine Gesichtszüge. Er leckte sich über die Reißzähne.

Chyna, Michael und Ryan sogen simultan die Luft ein. Jordan Heusden blieb unbeeindruckt, und Jennifer sah weiter auf den Fußboden.

„Ich behaupte nicht, ich bin. Sie wollen zur Sache kommen? Ich auch. Und ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt."

„Und ich dachte, Vampire hätten die Ewigkeit vor sich?" fragte Heusden mild, aber seine Augen funkelten jetzt boshaft. Es war der reine Hohn. „Aber nein, deswegen sind Sie ja hier. Ich gebe zu, diese ganze Sache ist faszinierend. Ein Untoter, der ins Leben zurück will. Was für eine Chance für die Wissenschaft!"

_Ich will raus hier. Der Typ hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!_

Draco wich ein wenig zurück.

Heusden schien es zu merken, und er wurde sachlich.

„Nun gut, zum Prozedere. Ich werde Ihnen einige Fragen stellen, wir nehmen Ihnen Blut ab und diskutieren dann darüber, wie wir anfangen wollen. Jennifer hat Ihnen die Grundzüge der Reanimation erklärt?"

„Ja."

Harry räusperte sich, und Heusden sah ihn an.

„Ich möchte mir ein Veto vorbehalten, Professor Heusden."

„Jordan, bitte." Der Professor sah ihn neugierig an. „Ein Veto?"

„Ja, ein Veto. Wir wollen die Reanimierung, aber nicht um jeden Preis, kapiert? Wenn Malfoy Schluss sagt – oder wenn er es nicht kann, und ich bin dabei – dann muss auch Schluss sein. Er hat noch andere Aufgaben."

Draco starrte ihn wütend an, aber Potter zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Selbstverständlich. Wir sind doch alle freiwillig hier, oder?" Heusden lächelte wieder strahlend.

Auch wenn er sich dafür verwünschte, Draco konnte Potters Motivation verstehen, und er spürte, dass der Gryffindor dem seltsamen Professor bis ins Mark misstraute. Vielleicht sogar zu Recht. Doch er wollte das kleine bisschen Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, an das er sich verzweifelt klammerte.

Schlimmer konnten die Dinge nicht werden, oder?


	19. Narkotikum

_Kurzes Vorwort von mir:_

_Vielen Dank, Sofi, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst, mal drüber zu gucken und meine Kommasetzung in Sachen "Schlechtschreibreform" verbesserst. Außerdem für deine lieben Emails und sonnige Lobs._

_Es sei gesagt, dass ich weder Medizin studiere noch den absoluten Überblick habe. Das, was ich von Reanimierung weíß, stammt aus diversen Erste-Hilfe-Kursen und meiner Sanitätshelferausbildung. Der Rest wurde ziemlich zeitaufwendig aus dem Internet recherchiert. Trotzdem auftretende Fehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen - man versucht ja auch nicht tagtäglich einen Untoten wiederzubeleben..._

_Viel "Spaß" am folgenden Kapitel!_

* * *

Chyna benutzte eine dünne, lange Nadel um Blut aus Dracos Venen zu entnehmen. Es war kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl.

Noch dazu setzte sie eine weitaus dickere Nadel mit einem durchsichtigen Plastikchip unter die Haut seines linken Handrückens, eine Kanüle, wie sie erklärte, die das ständige Neueinstechen bei der Behandlung überflüssig machte. Er hatte sich absichtlich für die gebrochene Hand entschieden, sie war sowieso derzeit ziemlich unbrauchbar.

Sofort schloss sich die Haut darüber und die Nadel war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes festgewachsen.

Chyna und Ryan nahmen die Blutprobe, um sie zu untersuchen und Heusden fing an, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon ein Vampir?"

„Seit vier Jahren."

„Wie alt waren Sie da?"

„Achtzehn."

„Rein technisch gesehen, wie findet die Umwandlung statt?"

Draco rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Man wird gebissen. Man wird gezwungen, zu trinken. Vom Erzeuger. Danach stirbt man und steht wieder auf."

Potter hörte zu, aber seine Lippen waren schmal geworden. Sehr offensichtlich dachte er an Granger.

„Jennifer erzählte mir, Sie haben eine Seele?"

„Ja."

„Und andere haben die nicht?"

„In den seltensten Fällen. Es gibt nicht viele von uns."

„Haben Sie schon mal einen anderen wie Sie getroffen?"

„Nein."

„Aber es gibt sie?"

„Ohne Zweifel, aber was zum Teufel hat das mit der Reanimierung zu tun?"

Heusden ignorierte seine Worte.

„Mir wurde außerdem erzählt, dass Sie bereit sind, Geld für die Behandlung zu zahlen."

„Kommt drauf an, wie viel."

„Zwanzigtausend Pfund Minimum", entgegnete Heusden sofort. „Die Medikamente und Anwendungen, die wir benötigen, sind nicht billig. Ich bin zwar gut ausgestattet, aber es gibt dennoch einige Dinge, die ich dafür auf dem Schwarzmarkt besorgen muss – Ephinephrin, ein bestimmtes Mittel um Blut aufheizen zu können – solche Dinge eben. Es sei denn, wir werden uns anders einig."

Draco sah ihn irritiert an.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Erneut ging Heusden nicht darauf ein.

„Sie haben keinen Herzschlag? Keinen Puls, kein fließendes Blut? Wie kommt die Nahrung von ihrem Magen in die Blutbahn, wie erzeugen Sie die Energie sich zu bewegen?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Sie atmen nicht?"

„Nein." Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Wirken Narkotika auf Sie?"

„Narkotika?"

„Er meint Betäubungsmittel. Etwas wie einen Schmerzlos-Trank, der dich umhaut", bemerkte Potter fast unhörbar.

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Ich möchte vorweg gerne etwas ausprobieren, wenn Sie gestatten." Heusden erhob sich. „Reanimierung beinhaltet Elektroschocks, und die kann ich nicht einsetzen, wenn Narkotika nicht wirken."

Draco warf Potter wieder einen völlig verständnislosen Seitenblick zu.

„Sie wollen ein Narkotikum ausprobieren? Wie lange wirkt das?" erkundigte sich der.

„Nur ein paar Minuten, ich verspreche es."

„Einen Moment." Potter wandte sich Draco zu. „Er will dich außer Gefecht setzen. Bewusstlos machen, damit du nichts spürst. Ganz kurz."

„Nein. Völlig ausgeschlossen. Das lasse ich nicht mit mir machen."

Heusden sah unbeeindruckt aus.

„Elektroschocks können sehr schmerzhaft sein. Außerdem müssen wir wahrscheinlich eine intrakardiale Injektion vornehmen, und auch wenn Ihr Herz nicht schlägt, das wird ebenfalls ziemlich wehtun."

„Merlin, tun Sie mal so, als wäre ich dämlich!" fuhr Draco gereizt auf. „Ich verstehe von zehn Worten, die Sie sagen, höchstens eins!"

„Da bin dir voraus, ich verstehe zwei von dreien." Potter lächelte dünn. „Trotzdem …"

Plötzlich mischte sich Jennifer ein, die bis jetzt eisern geschwiegen hatte.

„Eine intrakardiale Injektion wird genau hier angesetzt." Sie legte eine Hand unter ihre Brust, direkt über das Herz. „Dafür müssen wir die Nadel direkt zwischen deine Rippen stechen und die ist nicht dünn. Es ist ein Mittel um das Herz dazu zu bewegen, wieder zu schlagen; eine Grundvoraussetzung der Wiederbelebung. Und Elektroschocks, das ist, als würdest du direkt in eine Steckdose fassen."

Sie sah Dracos fragenden Blick.

„Es ist ein Schock. Es setzt deinen Körper auch außer Gefecht, aber ohne ein Betäubungsmittel bekommst du alles mit. Deine Muskeln verkrampfen sich und fangen an zu zittern. Es ist wie ein Messer, das sich gleichzeitig in alle deine empfindlichsten Stellen bohrt. Du wirst Schreien vor Schmerzen."

_Wie ein __**Crucio**__. Die personalisierte Inkarnation von Leiden._

Dieser Gedanke rief eine Assoziation in Draco hervor, aber er konnte die Verbindung nicht herstellen. Dann war es wieder fort, und er konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre ihm etwas Wichtiges entgangen. Etwas _äußerst _Wichtiges.

„Hältst du dieses … Narkotika für nötig? Jennifer?"

„Narkotikum, singular. Ja, ich halte es für nötig."

Draco zögerte dennoch.

„Potter?"

„Was hast du zu verlieren?"

„Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss. Was soll ich machen?"

„Gar nichts weiter." Heusden nickte zu einer der Liegen hinüber. „Legen Sie sich einfach hin, und entspannen Sie sich. Es dauert nicht lange."

Das war gar nicht so einfach wie es sich anhörte. Draco kam sich vor wie auf dem Weg zum Galgen als er sich vorsichtig auf dem wackeligen Notbett niederließ.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte alles um sich herum zu ignorieren.

Jemand fasste nach seiner Hand, die mit der „Kanüle", der jetzt eingewachsenen Nadel. Er wusste nicht, ob es Heusden oder jemand der anderen war. Etwas wurde damit verbunden, dann entfernten sich die murmelnden Stimmen. Entfernten sie sich wirklich? Es wurde schwer und schwerer seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann konnte er nicht mehr denken und die Dunkelheit überkam ihn.

* * *

_Draco._

Er kannte diese Stimme, er kannte sie sehr gut. Draco öffnete die Augen und sah sich benommen um. Er war nicht mehr in diesem Hinterhauslabor, sondern inmitten eines dunklen Raums. Ein sanftes, goldenes Licht durchdrang das Dunkle. Es kam von der Kreatur, die auf ihn wartete und ihm entgegensah.

_Draco. Es gibt Vergebung. Ich vergebe dir. Für diese und alle deine Sünden._

Draco, fast ausgeblutet, stand schwankend vor dem uralten Vampir.

„Nein. Nein. Nein", wiederholte er in einer endlosen Monotonie.

_Komm zu mir. Lass mich dein Vater sein._

Fallax erhob sich und kam näher. Seine goldenen Augen suchten Dracos, hielten sie fest. Hypnotisierten ihn, zogen ihn in seinen Bann.

Dracos Knie gaben nach, er suchte nach irgendetwas, an das er sich klammern konnte. Fallax streckte eine Hand aus und er griff danach um sich zu stützen.

_So ist es recht. _Fallax´ lange Finger, die der anderen Hand, griffen nach seinem Nacken, strichen liebkosend über die helle Haut. Dann hob er Dracos Kopf, presste ihn auf seinen eigenen Hals. Die offene Halsschlagader pulsierte direkt unter seinen Lippen. _Trink, mein Kind. Trink. _

Der Geruch von Blut. Süßem Blut, wie Zucker, so unwiderstehlich. Fallax´ Blut. Draco ergab sich, und er senkte die Lippen, das Blut des Vampirs rann über seine Zunge. Erst ließ er es nur fließen, dann leckte er danach, und schließlich trank er gierig. Während er das tat, streichelte Fallax immer noch seinen Nacken, forderte ihn nachdrücklich dazu auf, sich weiter von ihm zu nähren.

Eine lange Zeit später war Draco gesättigt, und Müdigkeit überkam ihn. Er sank in Fallax´ Armen zusammen.

_Mein Kind. Mein Jüngster. _Der Vampir küsste ihn auf die bluttriefenden Lippen. _Sei willkommen im Reich der Dunkelheit._ _Stirb schön, wir sehen uns morgen Abend._

Etwas war falsch, so schrecklich falsch, aber Draco war zu müde … so müde …

* * *

Jemand keuchte. Jemand rang verzweifelt nach Luft und krächzte dabei unverständliche Worte.

Draco kam nur langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein, tauchte aus der Dunkelheit wieder auf, der vergangene Horror immer so noch lebendig. Dann erst erkannte er, dass _er selbst _diese Laute ausstieß.

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Augen auf und stemmte sich hoch.

Jordan Heusden, Chyna, Ryan, Jennifer, Michael, Harry Potter. Erstaunlich, wie schnell ihm die Namen wieder einfielen. Sie standen um ihn herum, beobachteten ihn.

„Was … ist … was?" Die Worte kamen erstaunlich schwer aus seinem Mund. Er lallte sogar leicht dabei. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet, und er war durstig. Er roch noch immer Fallax´ süßes Blut und leckte sich über die ausgedörrten Lippen.

Potter war es, der das Schweigen brach.

„Habt ihr Blutreserven hier?" fragte er brüsk.

Chyna sah ihn irritiert an.

„Natürlich, wir …"

„Und eine Mikrowelle?"

„Ja, drüben in der Küche, aber …"

„Mach das Blut warm." Potter ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. „Ich kenne diesen Blick. Er muss trinken, sobald wie möglich. – oder möchtest du gern seine nächste Mahlzeit sein?"

_Trink, mein Kind._ Draco erschauderte, aber Potter hatte recht, das Narkotika … pardon, Narkotikum hatte seine Energie praktisch bis auf den letzten Rest aufgezehrt.

Während Chyna davoneilte, wandte sich Heusden an Potter, als wäre Draco unsichtbar.

„Wir wissen nun also, dass Narkotika wirken – wenn ich mir auch nicht erklären kann, warum. Ohne fließendes Blut ist es eigentlich unmöglich, dass der Wirkstoff sich auflöst. Aber sei es drum, das wird die Sache viel einfacher machen. Sobald Ihr Freund sich wieder erholt hat, erhöhen wir die Dosis und beginnen von vorne."

„Von wegen." Draco schwang die Beine über die Kante, und jetzt wurde ihm richtig übel. Doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken, stattdessen funkelte er Heusden an. „Einmal in der Nacht genügt – wir machen morgen weiter."

Der Mann sah regelrecht enttäuscht aus und warf wieder einen Blick auf Harry. Es gefiel Draco nicht, kein bisschen. Es war, als wäre er gerade in aller Stille entmündigt worden.

Potter überraschte ihn.

„Das ist seine Entscheidung, tut mir leid. Ich bin hier bloß stiller Beobachter. Außerdem bin ich auch der Meinung, dass es genug ist."

Chyna kam zurück und reichte Draco eine Schale mit Blut.

Alles starrte in seine Richtung.

„Könnt Ihr vielleicht woanders hinsehen?" fragte Draco gereizt. „Ich komme mir bescheuert vor!"

„Ich wollte dir sowieso etwas zeigen, Jordan", sagte Ryan hastig. „Unter dem Mikroskop."

Widerwillig wandte sich Heusden ab, man sah ihm an, dass er Draco zu gerne beim Trinken seiner Nahrung zugesehen hätte – aus rein wissenschaftlichen Gründen, wie er beteuert hätte. Er begleitete Chyna, Michael und Ryan in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo sie sich leise unterhielten.

Ein paar Minuten später kam er zurück. Das Lächeln war wieder auf seinem Gesicht.

„Also gut, wieder morgen Nacht um halb eins? Eine kurze Besprechung vorweg, und dann werden wir den ersten Reanimationsversuch starten."

Für Draco kam der Umschwung ein wenig zu plötzlich. Es machte ihn misstrauisch, doch er nickte nur wortlos, Harry ebenfalls.

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Was ist mit dem Ding hier?" Er hob die Hand mit der Kanüle.

„Wir können es gleich eingesetzt lassen", schlug Heusden vor. „Sie sparen sich unnötige Schmerzen."

„Nein, unmöglich. Jemand könnte es sehen."

Der Professor seufzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Dracos ständiges Widersprechen für impertinent hielt.

„Ryan, gib mir ein Skalpell. Wir müssen die Haut aufschneiden."

„Danke, aber das mache ich selbst."

Draco nahm das scharfe Messer an sich und zog es in zwei schnellen Bewegungen über seine Hand, so dass eine T-förmige Wunde entstand. Dann griff er mit spitzen Fingern nach der Nadel, ruckte daran und zog sie heraus. Es blutete ein wenig, und er ballte die Hand zur Faust. Der gebrochene Knochen knackte leise.

„Sollen wir einen Verband anlegen?"

„Nicht nötig. Es schließt sich schon wieder." Eigentlich merkwürdig, dass diese Verletzungen so schnell wie immer heilten, während das Handgelenk nur minimale Fortschritte machte. „Gehen wir, Potter, ich bin heute Nacht noch anderweitig beschäftigt."


	20. Heimsuchung

Jennifer fuhr mit ihnen in die Stadt zurück. Sie hatte sich einverstanden erklärt mit Draco im Medical Center der University noch nach Spuren zu suchen. Für ihn war es einfacher, wenn sie ihn begleitete, denn sie kannte sich dort schließlich bestens aus.

Draco war immer noch übel. Das Betäubungsmittel schien einige nicht unbedeutende Nebenwirkungen zu haben und er fragte sie danach.

„Was hast du für Symptome?"

„Mir ist schlecht. Das heißt, mir ist schon seit dem Aufstehen übel, aber jetzt ist es noch stärker."

„Das ist normal. Ich kenne viele Leute, denen nach einer Narkose übel wird."

„Als er mir das Zeug gegeben hat, da … Habe ich währenddessen irgendwas sagt? Und wie lange hat es überhaupt gedauert?"

„Nein, du hast nichts gesagt, du warst einfach weg", mischte sich Potter wieder ein. „Eine halbe Stunde, schätze ich übrigens. Aber Heusden hat gesagt, es hat bei dir viel schneller gewirkt als bei einem normalen Menschen. Er war recht begeistert davon."

„Warum fragst du?"

Draco zögerte.

„Ich habe geträumt. Ich habe als Vampir noch _nie _geträumt."

„Du hast als Vampir auch noch nie blaue Flecken bekommen", sagte Potter scharfsinnig. „Und dein Handgelenk sieht auch nicht viel besser aus."

Verdammt, das hatte er also auch gemerkt.

„Malfoy, mal ehrlich – ist gestern irgendwas passiert, was wir wissen müssten?"

„Ich habe mich nur mit Ginny gefetzt."

„Wer ist Ginny?" fragte Jennifer.

„Meine Chefin."

„Der, der du erzählst hast, du vögelst dich durch den besten Puff der East Side?"

Der Wagen schlenkerte, als Harry sich abrupt umdrehte.

„Du hast _was?_"

„Habe ich ja gar nicht", wehrte Draco ab. „Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nur keinen Bock auf ein Gespräch mit ihr."

„Bist du lebensmüde?"

„Würde ich dieses ganze Hin und Her dann mitmachen?"

„Was hat Ginny gesagt? Nein, warte, ich kann es mir denken."

„Denkste. Sie hat mir einen _Crucio _verpasst."

„Das hat sie nicht!"

„Hat sie wohl."

„Was ist ein _Crucio_?" fragte Jennifer dazwischen.

„Weiß sie eigentlich, dass du ein Zau…" Potter verstummte.

„Nein, weiß sie nicht. Und ich denke es ist besser – sicherer – für sie, wenn sie es nicht erfährt."

„Wenn ich _was _nicht erfahre?" Jennifer hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Erst sah sie verwirrt aus, dann wurde sie sauer. „Was verschweigt ihr mir noch?"

„Jennifer, umso weniger du weißt, umso besser für dich." Draco ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Meinst du nicht, dafür stecke ich da schon viel zu tief drin? Und du bist dir doch sicher bewusst, wem ich das zu verdanken habe!" Der Ton ihrer Stimme wurde immer wütender.

„Klar, gib mir die ganze Schuld, das kenne ich nicht anders. Aber es ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. Scheiße, halt an, Potter!" brüllte er plötzlich los.

„Was zum Teufel …" Potter trat hart auf die Bremse, und sie wurden nach vorne geschleudert. „Was ist? Was schreist du so? Willst du uns alle umbringen?!"

„Halt die Klappe, da vorne irgendwo sind Vampire! Und nicht nur einer oder zwei! Wo sind wir hier?"

„Holborn. In der Nähe des Britischen Museums. Wie viele sind es?" Jennifer war wieder leichenblass geworden.

„Unzählige. Und außerdem …" Etwas zerrte an Dracos Verstand, und er kannte dieses Gefühl. Vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte er es im Traum empfunden. „Fallax. Er ist hier."

„Was?!"

„Es ist Fallax, verdammt, hörst du schlecht!"

„Dann ist Hermine eventuell …" Potters Stimme klang gepresst.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Appariere ins Ministerium, sieh zu, dass die Jäger herkommen! Und nimm Jennifer mit!"

„Ruf Ginny an!" forderte Potter. „_Sie _kann das ganze organisieren. Ich bleibe hier!"

„Und was ist mit Jennifer? Willst du sie da wirklich mit reinziehen?" Draco war wütend.

Potter biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann wandte er sich an Jennifer.

„Kannst du Auto fahren?"

„Klar kann ich, aber wieso …"

„Dann nimmst du den Wagen und haust ab. Wir bleiben. Ich hole ihn mir dann zurück, hat Malfoy deine Adresse?"

„Ja, hat er." Sie schluckte. „Aber wenn ich euch irgendwie helfen kann … dann bleibe ich auch hier."

Potter schien sie das erste Mal richtig anzusehen. Sie sah fest zurück und obwohl sie Angst hatte, meinte sie es todernst. Die beiden starrten sich sekundenlang an.

_Na hallo. Schlechter Zeitpunkt, Leute!_

„Nein", sagte Draco an Harrys Stelle barsch. „Du kannst uns nicht helfen." Er nahm das Handy und hatte nach kurzer Zeit Ginny am anderen Ende. „Fallax."

„Fallax? _Valdescu_?" Ginny klang, als hätte sie geschlafen, war aber sofort hellwach.

„Derselbe. Und massenweise Vampire. Hilfe wäre echt nett."

„Wo?"

Draco beschrieb in Stichpunkten den Weg. „Wie schnell könnt ihr hier sein?"

„Eine halbe Stunde bis alle da sind. Zehn Minuten bis die ersten Zauberer apparieren. Halt dich solange zurück, ich will nicht, dass sie gewarnt werden."

„Weasley, es ist _Fallax_. Er spürt schon jetzt, dass ich hier bin!" Das immer heftiger werdende Zerren in seinem Kopf verriet es ihm. „Das versuche ich dir doch gerade zu erklären!"

„Dann hau ab und komm in einer Viertelstunde zurück!" antwortete sie grob. „Lass ihn glauben, du gehst stiften. Das kannst du doch so gut." Dann war die Leitung tot.

„Du dämliches Miststück." Am liebsten hätte Draco auf dem Handy herumgetrampelt. „Wir fahren."

„Was soll das heißen, _wir _fahren?" fragte Harry kriegerisch.

„Potter, Fallax _weiß, _dass ich hier bin! Wir kommen zurück, aber erst, wenn die Jäger hier sind!"

„Dann fahr du, ich bleibe!"

„Ich kann nicht fahren, und das weißt du auch! Jetzt sei nicht blöd, was willst du denn allein ausrichten? Es dauert nur fünfzehn Minuten!"

„Erteil' mir keine Befehle, Malfoy! Jennifer, du fährst ihn weg und lässt ihn zwei Kilometer von hier raus. Bis er wieder hier ist dürften seine _fünfzehn Minuten _vorbei sein. Danach fährst du nach Hause. Ich bleibe hier!"

Draco öffnete erneut den Mund, und wurde sofort wieder von Potter unterbrochen.

„Halt's Maul. Denk dran, dass ich das perfekte Druckmittel gegen dich in der Hand habe."

Hass stieg wieder in Draco auf, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Potter hatte Recht. Wie immer.

Jennifer wechselte den Platz mit Harry, Draco kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz und sie fuhren los. Der Gryffindor blieb hinter ihnen zurück.

„Wer ist Fallax?"

Draco antwortete nicht.

Das Zerren ließ nach, umso weiter sie sich entfernten. Fallax hätte ohne weiteres mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen können, über das Blutband, das sie beide vereinte, aber natürlich hatte er es nicht getan. Draco hatte kein Verlangen danach, zurückzukehren, doch er hatte keine Wahl.

Blieb eine andere Entscheidung, über die er schon die ganze Zeit nachdachte.

„Okay", sagte er laut.

„Okay was?" Jennifer konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.

„Ich erzähle dir alles. Wenn ich die heutige Nacht überlebe. Aber sag nicht, ich hab dich nicht gewarnt. Du wirst in etwas reingezogen werden, was du gar nicht willst."

„Ich wiederhole, ich stecke da schon viel zu tief drin. Und ich will alles wissen. Ich bin kein Feigling – ich hab nur immer Pech mit Männern. Bringt mich echt in Schwierigkeiten."

Draco sah sie an, sie sah zurück. Dann verzog sich ihr todernstes Gesicht zu einem ansteckenden Grinsen, und er musste lachen, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Jennifer hatte ein echtes Talent, Leute zum Lachen zu bringen – er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er in den vergangenen Jahren _überhaupt _mal gelacht hatte. Eher nicht.

„Ich denke, das ist weit genug." Sie hielt an. „Sollen wir nicht warten und ich bring' dich zurück?"

„Nein, ich laufe. Du kannst uns wirklich nicht helfen, es ist zu gefährlich. Ich hoffe zwar nicht, dass Fallax weiß, dass ich mittlerweile mit den Jägern zusammenarbeite, aber auszuschließen ist es nicht. So oder so … es wird ein harter Kampf werden. Das spüre ich."

„Bist du denn fit genug?"

„Ich muss. Heute Abend um elf?"

„Okay." Sie zauderte einen Moment. „Sei vorsichtig. Du kannst dich ja mal melden, damit ich weiß, dass ihr in Ordnung seid, du und Harry."

„Ich werd´s versuchen."

Draco stieg aus und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Jennifer wartete noch einen Moment, bis er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war und fuhr dann weiter nach Hause.


	21. Abgrund

Als Draco die Holborn Highstreet wieder erreichte, war die ganze Straße in grelles Licht getaucht. Dutzende von Jägern und Zauberern befanden sich dort, aber er konnte keine bekannten Gesichter ausmachen.

Jemand stieß ihn mit der Faust in den Rücken und er drehte sich um.

Es war Ginny, neben sich Longbottom, Kate, Potter und … das konnte nicht sein, oder?

„Pansy? Pans, bist du das?" Er machte eine jähe Bewegung auf sie zu, doch der Blick, der ihn traf, ließ ihn auf der Stelle verharren.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Pansy kühl. „Mr Malfoy war vorgestern bei uns und er erzählte voller Abscheu, dass du jetzt für Weasley arbeitest. Dann hat Daddy vom Alarm im Ministerium gehört. Ich wollte mich an Ort und Stelle davon überzeugen. Du hast es ja wirklich weit gebracht, was, Draco? Erst ein Verräter, dann ein verdammter Untoter und jetzt der Schoßhund einer Gryffindor? Du musst stolz auf dich sein."

Sie desapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Draco war wie gelähmt. Er hatte Pansy nicht gesehen, seit … seit er verwandelt wurde. Sie waren über zwei Jahre ein Paar gewesen, und die Hochzeitspläne waren bereits von beiden Familien geschmiedet worden. Die perfekte Liaison. Geld heiratete immer Geld. Selbstverständlich war der Kontrakt aufgelöst worden als er offiziell als tot galt. Doch gerade Pansy, dass sie so reagierte …

Er schluckte trocken.

„Leck mich, Parkinson!", knurrte er, mit aller Vehemenz, die er hervorbringen konnte. Innerlich empfand er einen Stich, heiß wie Feuer.

Ginny grinste tückisch.

„Er macht sich doch gut", sagte sie sanft, jedes einzelne Wort pures Gift. Alle Jäger um sie herum konnten sie laut und deutlich verstehen. „Wir haben noch ein paar Probleme was die Disziplin betrifft, aber er lernt. Er lernt schnell. Nicht wahr, Draco?" Als würde sie über einen Hund reden.

_Sie sieht mich wirklich so – als ihren Hund. Den sie strafen und belohnen kann. Ihr Schoßhündchen. Und alle anderen sehen es genau so wie sie es sieht._

Ihm war plötzlich danach zumute, irgendetwas zu zertrümmern. Diese ganze Aktion war einfach nur dumm gewesen, warum hatte er Ginnys Angebot überhaupt angenommen? Nur wegen dem Geld? Waren seine Existenz und das letzte bisschen Selbstachtung wirklich so billig zu kaufen? Kein Wunder, dass alle ihn verachteten.

_Denk an Heusden. Vielleicht funktioniert es, die Chance ist doch da!_

Ja und dann? Was dann? Was danach?

Wieder ein mentales Zerren, und Draco dachte unwillkürlich an Fallax. Er erinnerte sich an die Lektionen des uralten Vampirs, seine immense Kraft, die Loyalität zu seinen Kindern. Doch eine Rückkehr war unmöglich, nicht, nachdem er versucht hatte, Fallax zu vernichten.

Warum? Nur weil er eine Seele hatte, noch an seinem einstigen Leben hing? Sein einstiges Leben war einen Dreck wert und Pansy hatte es gerade bewiesen.

Auf einmal meldete sich völlig unvermutet das Blutband und Fallax sprach direkt in seinem Kopf. Seine Stimme war sanft und nachdrücklich.

_Töte sie und mach sie zu den Unseren. Die Rothaarige, Harry Potter, die Jägerin. den alten Dumbledore. Und deine neue Freundin, das Muggelmädchen. Danach ist deine Schuld an mir getilgt, und ich nehme dich wieder auf. Fallax wird dir verzeihen, und dich beschützen. Du musst ihm nur diesen kleinen Dienst erweisen._

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge. Woher wusste Fallax von Jennifer? Wurde er beobachtet?

_Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde eins meiner Kinder vergessen? Noch dazu eins, dass mich verraten und beinahe getötet hat, weil es zu jung war zu verstehen? Fallax trägt dir nichts nach. Komm heim. Komm heim, mein Kind._

War es wirklich so einfach? Fallax hatte ihn in einem äußerst schwachen Moment erwischt und hatte er vielleicht sogar darauf gewartet?

Noch ehe er eine Antwort geben konnte – was er antworten wollte, wusste er wirklich nicht – fing die Wunde auf seiner Hand an zu brennen, und der Schmerz, der folgte, schoss in seinem Arm hoch.

Draco kam abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ginny hatte ihm die Fingernägel in die Schnitte gekrallt und er wurde sich bewusst, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit in einem überaus scharfen Ton mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Träumst du im Stehen?" fragte sie aggressiv. „Was ist das da auf deiner Hand?"

Er riss die Finger aus ihrem Griff.

„Nichts, was dich etwas angeht, du Miststück! Lass deine verdammten Pfoten von mir! Warum macht es dich eigentlich so an, mich vor allen wie ein Stück Scheiße vorzuführen? Macht es dich geil?" Draco konnte nichts dagegen tun, seine Stimme wurde immer heiserer vor Wut. „Nur zu, mit mir kannst du es ja machen! Willst du mir nicht noch einen weiteren _Crucio _verpassen? Wieso nicht? Ich wette, wenn ich auf dem Boden liege und schreie trittst du mit Genuss noch nach!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass er in aller Öffentlichkeit einen solchen Ton vor ihr anschlug, aber kurzzeitig setzte einfach alles in ihm aus. Er war rasend vor Zorn und Demütigung.

Ginnys Reaktion war vorauszusehen. Ihre Augen fingen an zu lodern, die Wut ging in Wellen von ihr aus. Doch als sie den Mund öffnete, klang sie zuckersüß, wie giftige Schokolade.

„Hat die böse Ginny etwa den armen Vampir verletzt? Du wirst doch nicht etwa anfangen zu weinen, oder? Armer, armer Draco."

Es fehlten nur Zehntelsekunden, und Draco wäre auf sie losgegangen, ganz egal, ob das seinen endgültigen Tod bedeutet hätte.

Doch Kate schritt ein, von der er es als letztes erwartete hätte.

„Ginny, hören Sie auf!" sagte sie scharf.

„Sie halten sich da raus." Ginny fixierte immer noch Draco. Ihr Lächeln war eine offene Einladung. _Tu´s doch. Glaubst du, sie werden dich am Leben lassen, wenn du mich angreifst? _Die Worte blieben unausgesprochen, aber Draco konnte sie fast hören.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!" Kate war wütend. „Vor uns sind Dutzende dieser Kreaturen, Fallax ist da und Sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als den einzigen mit uns verbündeten Vampir so lange zu provozieren, bis ihm praktisch gar nichts mehr anderes übrig bleibt, als auszurasten? Warum _machen _Sie das?! Es reicht mir jetzt!"

Ginny blickte nun sie an. Ihre Augen hatten wieder diesen fiebrigen Ausdruck, der Draco schon am vergangenen Tag so beunruhigt hatte.

Auch Potter und Longbottom sahen es.

_Das ist nicht gut. _Draco wurde jäh ernüchtert. _Kate hat Recht. Alle Vampirjäger sehen zu, während wir uns hier buchstäblich die Köpfe einschlagen. Wie können sie kämpfen, wenn wir uns schon gegenseitig bekriegen? Spring' über deinen Schatten, versuch, Ginny zu beruhigen. Hinterher kannst du dich dafür ja gerne in den Hintern treten._

Er holte Luft, auch wenn sie unnötigt war.

„Weasley."

Ginny drehte sich erneut zu ihm um. Die Vene in ihrem Hals pochte hektisch, ihr Herz musste rasen.

„Wir sollten das zu Hause diskutieren und nicht hier. Möglicherweise haben wir uns in etwas reingesteigert. Es tut mir Leid", zwang er sich zu sagen. Es kostete ihn weniger, als er vermutet hatte, im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich Ginny plötzlich überlegen.

Kate starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Es war, als hörte er Pansy verächtlich schnauben, doch Draco ließ sich davon nicht irritieren. Diese Brücke war endgültig verbrannt, also warum dem Schnee vom letzten Winter nachweinen?

Ginny war aus dem Konzept gebracht, das wahnsinnige Funkeln ihrer Augen erlosch wie eine ausgebrannte Kerze. Einen Moment lang sah sie wieder so jung aus, wie sie war und sie wirkte verwirrt.

Draco wurde unwillkürlich klar, dass er doch etwas hatte, für das er dankbar sein konnte. So bescheiden dieses Leben auch sein mochte, zumindest musste _er _nicht befürchten, jeden Moment den Verstand zu verlieren. Wie Ginevra Weasley.

Longbottom räusperte sich.

„Was ist mit Valdescu?" fragte er fast schüchtern. „Sollten wir nicht …"

Ginny schüttelte ihre Verwirrung ab, ihre Miene wurde wieder hart und undurchdringbar.

„Was befindet sich dort vorn?"

„Das Britische Museum. Ich glaube, sie sind dort." Harry wies nach vorne.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch", sagte Kate. Ihr war die Erleichterung anzumerken.

„Ist Valdescu noch dort?" Diese Frage galt Draco.

„Er befindet sich irgendwo in der Nähe, aber ob er direkt im Museum ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Haltet mich von ihm fern, wenn ihr könnt. Wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin … er hat unheimlichen Einfluss auf seine Kinder."

„Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass du den Schwanz einziehst?" Ginny war schon wieder ganz die Alte.

„Oh, ich werde kämpfen, keine Sorge. Aber wenn möglich nicht mit ihm, ich weiß, zu was er fähig ist." _Und **du** weißt nicht, was für ein Angebot er mir gerade gemacht hat. Wenn ich nicht tatsächlich noch **etwas **Verstand in der Birne hätte ... _

„Wir rücken vor." Kate pfiff, und die gewaltige Masse der Jäger und Zauberer folgte ihnen.


	22. Falle

Sie betraten das Britische Museum.

Normalerweise wären um diese Tageszeit die gewaltigen Pforten geschlossen gewesen und schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie dies nicht waren bewies, dass hier etwas Ungewöhnliches vorging.

Es brannten nur Notlichter an den Wänden. Bereits kurz nach den Türen konnte man den übelst zerfetzten Leichnam eines Wachmanns erkennen. Es herrschte Totenstille, doch die Bedrohung war allgegenwärtig.

Kate, Ginny, Neville und Harry übernahmen jeder einen Teil der Truppen, sei es nun Zauberer oder Muggel und wiesen sie leise an, jeden Quadratmeter des Museums zu durchsuchen. Dass sich die Vampire nicht blicken ließen, war ein schlechtes Zeichen, wahrscheinlich bereiteten sie sich die Untoten genauso wie die Lebenden auf eine Schlacht vor, in der keiner den ersten Zug machen wollte.

Draco sah mehr unwillkürlich zu dem riesigen Kuppeldach hinauf, denn er fühlte sich aus dieser Richtung bedroht.

Er hatte kaum Zeit, seine Warnung herauszuschreien, dann fielen auch schon die ersten Vampire wie Fledermäuse von oben herab und griffen die Menschen an. Sie hatten sich an fast alle Streben geklammert, die Decke war voll von ihnen gewesen.

Plötzlich war ein wüster Kampf in Gange, Schreie und gebellte Befehle hallten durch die weitläufige Flucht.

Draco genoss es fast, seine gesamte Wut und Aggressionen endlich herauslassen zu dürfen. Die meisten seiner Artgenossen waren Neulinge, noch ziemlich unbedarft und auch wenn er sich selbst kaum zu den Älteren zählen konnte, er war ihnen überlegen. Mit einem Pfahl, den er aus einem zerbrochenen Stuhl entwendet hatte, pfählte er gut zwei Dutzend der angreifenden Vampire.

Plötzlich sah er sich einem bekannten Antlitz gegenüber; die Zähne waren gefletscht, das ehemals hübsche Gesicht verzogen in einer Parodie eines Lächelns. Granger!

_Gütiger Gott._

Sie attackierte ihn sofort und ihm blieb keine Zeit zu überlegen. Beide Hände verschränkt schlug er ihr seitlich gegen die Schläfen, und Granger – oder der Dämon, der sie übernommen hatte - ging zu Boden, bewusstlos.

Er hätte den Pfahl nehmen und diesem unwürdigen Halbleben ein Ende bereiten sollen, aber er zögerte. Wenn Potter davon erfuhr, würde er die Unterstützung des Gryffindor verlieren. Und jetzt wollte er, er wollte unbedingt versuchen, mit Hilfe von Heusden und Jennifer sein Leben zurückzubekommen, wenn es denn irgendwie möglich war. Warum? Was hatte den Impuls gegeben?

_Später._

Direkt neben ihm lag die Leiche eines Muggeljägers. Kurzentschlossen riss er dessen Ledermantel auseinander und fesselte Grangers Hand- und Fußgelenke. Dann schleifte er sie rigoros fort aus dem Getümmel. Die Vampirin wurde bereits wieder wach und fauchte ihn an.

„Schnauze. Ich muss verrückt sein, dass ich ihm auch noch einen Gefallen tue!"

Die Frage war, ob es wirklich ein Gefallen war, aber darauf wollte er vorerst keinen Gedanken verschwenden.

Er ließ Granger liegen, wo sie war und eilte zurück in die Halle. Der Kampf schien mittlerweile in anderen Räumen zu toben, nur wenige hielten sich noch hier auf.

Auf welcher Seite lagerte das Schlachtenglück? Derzeit sah es so aus, als würden die Menschen siegen, doch das konnte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen ändern.

Einer der Jäger kam auf ihn zugeschlittert, versuchte anzuhalten, als er Draco bemerkte und kam auf dem aalglatten Boden ins Rutschen. Fast wären sie ineinander gerauscht, nur Dracos schnelle Reaktion verhinderte dies.

Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren weit aufgerissen.

„D-d-die Mumien!" stammelte er.

„Mumien?"

„In der Ausstellung. D-da hinten!"

„Also gut, da hinten sind Mumien, was hast du für ein Problem?" Draco war gereizt.

„Sie sitzen in der Falle! Die Türen gehen nicht mehr auf und sie schreien …"

„Die Mumien?" fragte er begriffsstutzig.

„Sei nicht blöd, sie werden angegriffen!" schrie ihm der Junge ins Gesicht und wollte weiterlaufen.

Draco packte nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn grob fest.

„Stopp, jetzt noch mal von vorne. Wie heißt du?"

„Gary." Er versuchte sich loszureißen, aber natürlich kam er gegen Draco nicht an.

„Hier geblieben. Also, wer wird wo angegriffen und sitzt in der Falle, und was haben die Mumien damit zu tun?"

„Sie leben! Die ganze Ausstellung ist lebendig geworden!"

„_Inferi_?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was das ist."

„Die lebenden Toten?"

„Ja, aber nicht wie ein Zombie oder so." Gary strich sich ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Dracos unbeirrte Art zu fragen schien in ein wenig aus seiner Hysterie herauszureißen. „Sie sind stark, unheimlich stark und man kann sie nicht töten! Wally hat eine ganze Salve Schüsse in sie hineingejagt und sie gehen einfach weiter. Dann sind die Türen zugegangen, ich konnte gerade noch raus … und sie gehen nicht mehr auf. Die werden da drin abgeschlachtet!"

Draco hatte genug gehört.

„Wie viele schätzt du sind da drin?"

„Bestimmt fünfzig oder sechzig. Kate auch. Und diese merkwürdige Hexe … die mit den unheimlichen Augen."

_Damit meint er jetzt nicht Weasley, oder?_

Doch Garys nächste Worte bestätigten seine Ahnung.

„Ginny heißt sie. Was können wir tun?"

„Die Türen einschlagen. Los, zeig mir, wo!"

„Das haben wir schon versucht", keuchte Gary, als er neben Draco herhetzte. „Die Türen sind zentimeterdick!"

Leider hatte er Recht. Eine ganze Menge Jäger versuchte es immer noch, während ihnen andere, gegen die immer spärlich werdende Flut der Vampire, den Rücken freihielten.

Auch Zauberer waren unter ihnen, ihre Flammen- und _Alohomora_-Sprüche prallten ebenfalls wirkungslos ab.

Potter war unter ihnen, sein Gesicht war verbissen.

„Sie werden da drin alle sterben, wenn uns nicht etwas einfällt, Malfoy. Und zwar schnell!"

„Was ist mit den Türschlössern?"

„Keine Chance, das sind Sicherheitsschlösser. Wie hat er das geschafft? Wie schafft er es, das keine Magie wirkt, wie kann er Mumien zum Leben erwecken, die ihm willenlos gehorchen und förmlich unverwundbar sind?" tobte Harry los. „Er ist nur ein verdammter Vampir!"

„Er ist ein verdammter Vampir, der verfickte fünfhundert Jahre alt ist", gab Draco scharf zur Antwort. „Oder er besitzt etwas, von dessen Existenz wir keine Ahnung haben."

„Dann muss er es erst seit kurzer Zeit besitzen." Wütend trat Harry nach einer Statue, die gefährlich zu schwanken begann.

Draco sah nach oben und seine scharfen Augen entdeckten einige Gitter, die in die Decke eingelassen waren.

„Kennt sich jemand hier im Museum aus?" schrie er dann laut, um die Menge zu übertönen.

„Malfoy, was zum Teufel …"

„Ja, ich!" Ein Mann in den Dreißigern boxte sich rücksichtslos durch die Ansammlung von Jägern. „Ich habe hier gejobbt, als ich noch studiert habe. Wieso?"

„Was ist das da?" Draco wies zu den Gittern.

„Die Lüftungsschächte. Das ganze Museum wird mit künstlich erzeugter Luft versorgt, damit … verdammt!"

„Verdammt was?"

„Sie führen auch über die Ägyptische Ausstellung! Warum ist _mir _das nicht eingefallen?" Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand frustriert gegen die Stirn. „Aber wie kommen wir da oben hoch?"

„Lass uns raufschweben!" forderte Draco von Harry.

Der zögerte unglaublicherweise.

„Potter! Die Zeit wird knapp!"

„Die Jäger. Du nicht."

„Wieso das denn?!" Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich kann da drin viel mehr ausrichten als ein Mensch! Bist du bescheuert?!"

„Macht euch bereit", sagte Harry und ignorierte Draco. „Brecht das Gitter auf und versucht die Türen zu öffnen. _Suspensio_!"

Die ersten Menschen schwebten nach oben, einige davon mit einem fast panischen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch die meisten wussten, was von ihnen abhing; das Gitter der Lüftungsschächte war bald aufgebrochen und sie verschwanden in der Decke.

Draco kochte vor Wut.

„Was soll das, Potter? Dreht hier jeder durch?" Er sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um die Wände hinauf zu kommen. Schade, dass das die Annahme, dass Vampire die Wände einfach hoch laufen konnten eine faustdicke Lüge war.

Potter hielt ihn zurück. Er sah düster aus.

„Ich habe es versprochen, kapierst du das nicht? Ich musste Dumbledore versprechen – sogar mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur – dass ich niemals Zauberei gegen dich einsetzen würde! Und das ich nicht zulassen dürfte, dass ein anderer Zauberer es tut! Er hat darauf bestanden, und zwar vehement!"

„Dieser alte Narr hat doch tatsächlich …" Draco war einen Moment lang völlig verblüfft. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich gebauchpinselt oder einfach nur verarscht vorkommen sollte. „Aber du hast in Ginnys Büro mehrere Zauber auf mich losgefeuert!"

„Es war erst hinterher. Er hat davon erfahren, weiß der Henker, wie."

„Dann dreh dich einfach um, hier sind genug Zauberer!"

Harry starrte ihn schweigend an.

„Also ist es nicht so einfach, nein?"

„Nein. Wenn sie es tun, und ich weiß es und lasse es zu … noch dazu direkt in meinem Aktionsradius … es sei denn, du willst mich auch gleich von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Dann nur zur."

_Hättest du mir das Angebot nur _zwei _Wochen früher gemacht, ich hätt´s liebend gern getan. _

„Verdammt!" fluchte Draco. „Nette Motivation von Dumbledore, aber damit hat er uns gerade ins Bein geschossen!"

Wie als Antwort kreischte jemand im Inneren des Saales los. Es dauerte ewig und in Draco zog sich alles zusammen, so viel Entsetzen und Schmerzen klangen darin mit. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass eine menschliche Lunge einen solch endlosen Schrei produzieren konnte.

„Die Leiter!"

Harry und Draco fuhren herum. Der Mann, der von sich selbst behauptet hatte, bereits im Britischen Museum gearbeitet zu haben, stand immer noch neben ihnen.

„Was für eine Leiter?"

„Die Feuerleiter! Im Innenhof ist eine Feuerleiter und von da aus kann man die Schächte erreichen! Das Problem ist nur, dass man dann oberhalb durch das halbe Museum kriechen muss!"

Diesmal zögerte Potter keine Sekunde.

„Zeig sie ihm, Miles. Ich selbst benutze diesen Eingang."

„Nein." Obwohl die Zeit förmlich unter Dracos Nägeln brannte, das war eine schlechte Idee.

„Was meinst du mit nein?"

„Wir wissen nicht, ob wir Erfolg haben. Und dann hat er _alle _Anführer in der Tasche, ist dir das nicht klar? Bleib hier. Vielleicht bekomme ich die Türen auf. Wenn nicht oder wenn ich zu spät bin, dann seid ihr wenigstens noch handlungsfähig. _Sie _verlassen sich auf dich."

Harry wollte widersprechen, man sah es ihm an, doch er dachte gezwungenermaßen über Dracos Worte nach.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du Recht hast", murmelte er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Lass mir mal die kleine Freude." Draco grinste zynisch. „Los, Miles!"

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

* * *

_AN: Man möge mir verzeihen ... in der Realität ist das Britische Museum etwas anders aufgebaut. Das Kuppeldach befindet sich normalerweise an einem anderen Ort, und auch die Feuerleiter und Lüftungsschächte sind frei erfunden - obwohl es sowas durchaus geben mag._

_Weiterhin wäre ich superfroh, wenn ihr ein Review abgeben würdet, auch konstruktive Kritik ist erwünscht._

_Vielen Dank nochmal an Sofi, dir alles unter ihre Argusaugen nimmt._

_Talyn_


	23. Mumientanz

Miles kannte den Weg sehr gut, und Draco rannte hinter ihm her.

Schon bald waren sie im Innenhof des ehemaligen Herrenhauses und jetzigen Museums angelangt, und der Muggel wies auf eine gut verborgene, leichte Stahlkonstruktion, die sich an einem der Dächer befand. Lange Ketten waren bis zum Boden gespannt.

„Das ist sie. Wir müssen bloß die Sicherheitsketten lösen …"

Eine Hand mit dürren, dorngleichen Nägeln an den Fingern wand sich um seine Kehle, und Miles´ Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck der Überraschung an. Er wurde ein Stück zurückgerissen, dann schoss ein gewaltiger Schwall Blut aus seiner durchtrennten Halsschlagader und bespritzte Draco von oben bis unten. Die Fingernägel hatten ihm die Kehle aufgerissen.

Es geschah so schnell, dass nicht einmal Draco reagieren konnte.

Miles´ Körper fiel leblos auf den Boden.

Der Vampir, der hinter ihm erschien, war Draco gänzlich unbekannt. Seine gesamte Aura bewies, dass er einer der Uralten war. Das war ungewöhnlich, normalerweise kämpften die Alten nicht _mit_einander, sondern nur _gegen_einander.

Etwas wie Eis kroch sein Rückgrad hinauf. Hatte Fallax es geschafft, die Uralten miteinander zu verbünden? Hatten sie all ihr Wissen zusammengetragen und schlugen nun gemeinsam zu?

„Der Snitcher", zischte der Vampir lächelnd. „Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen."

„Das kommt auf den Standpunkt an." Draco bewegte sich langsam rückwärts, auf die Feuerleiter zu. Dabei dachte er fieberhaft nach. Rein kräftemäßig würde er kaum etwas gegen diesen Vampir ausrichten können.

„Du hast tatsächlich einen Standpunkt?" Ein weiteres, heiseres Lachen. „Die Hübsche hält dich doch wie Wachs in den Händen. Du trägst deinen Namen zu Recht, Jüngster."

„Mag schon sein." Draco stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer. Innerlich sprach er ein Stoßgebet und griff dann blitzschnell nach der Halterung und löste sie. Er schlang eine der Ketten um sein linkes Handgelenk und hoffte das Beste.

Das Ergebnis übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen. Während die Leiter nach unten rutschte wurden die Ketten nach oben gezogen. Die Zugkraft riss ihm fast die Schulter aus dem Gelenk, und sein endlich geheiltes Handgelenk wurde grausam zusammengequetscht. Doch der Erdboden entfernte sich schwindelerregend schnell.

Dann landete die Feuerleiter unten auf der Erde, und die Höllenfahrt kam abrupt zu einem Ende. Draco wurde mit voller Wucht rücklings gegen die Mauer geschmettert, ein Schulterknochen knackte, und seine gesamte linke Seite bis hinauf in den Wangenknochen wurde taub. Einen Augenblick hing er nur benommen da und starrte nach unten.

Der Vampir im Innenhof bleckte die Zähne, dann bellte er ein weiteres Lachen heraus. Er machte keine Anstalten, die Leiter zu benutzen und ihn zu verfolgen.

_Grüß die Hübsche von mir, Jüngster. Grüß sie von Wisteris. _Die Gedanken kamen glasklar bei ihm an, und der Vampir machte eine überschwängliche Verbeugung. _Sag ihr, dass ich mich noch gerne an sie erinnere. _

Damit war er verschwunden.

Draco schwang hinüber zu der Leiter – er war fast am Ende angelangt, zumindest hatte es ihm einen mühseligen Weg erspart - und befreite sein Handgelenk. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er gerade einem fünfstündigen _Crucio _unterzogen worden, doch verbissen kletterte er schnell bis auf das Dach hinauf.

Draco suchte nach dem Eingang zu den Luftschächten, fand ihn und riss das Gitter auf. Ein Geruch nach Blut, Adrenalin und Verwesung attackierte ihn, und er verzog das Gesicht. Doch genau gesehen musste er dafür dankbar sein, denn ab jetzt befand er sich auf Blindflug.

Die Luftschächte waren eng, und die einzige Option war kriechen. Draco orientierte sich an dem Gestank und ließ sich davon führen. Einige weitere Gerüche folgten, umso näher er der ägyptischen Abteilung kam. Schweiß, Urin, und etwas scheußlich Künstliches.

Plötzlich tauchte vor ihm ein Loch auf, er konnte gerade noch verhindern, abzustürzen. Dann starrte er durch die Öffnung nach unten. Er befand sich tatsächlich dort, wo er angefangen hatte.

„Hey! Hey, Potter!" Er pfiff.

Potter riss den Kopf nach oben und starrte zurück.

„Beeil dich! Es wird immer schlimmer da drin!" brüllte er.

_Ach nein. Erzähl mir mal was Neues!_

Draco hangelte sich über die Öffnung und bewegte sich auf die nächste zu. Wieder sah er nach unten.

Es tobte ein aussichtsloser Kampf für die Menschen, wie er auf einen Blick erkennen konnte. Leichen, viel zu viele Leichen.

Sein Auge konnte jemand bekanntes erkennen – Gary. Seine Arme fehlten, und der Torso war regelrecht zerfetzt. Ein Auge war zerstört, das andere starrte mit grenzenlosem Entsetzen an die Decke.

Die Mumien waren überall im Raum verteilt, ihre Arme waren wie Dreschflegel. Sie kannten kein Erbarmen, kein Zögern. Und kein Zauberspruch, keine Waffe hielt sie auf.

Der eklige, künstliche Geruch war allgegenwärtig.

Draco ließ sich einfach von der Decke fallen und landete auf allen Vieren, direkt vor einer der Mumien. Die streckte sofort die Hände nach ihm aus, und er wich zurück und stellte ihr ein Bein. Sie taumelte nur kurz und kam dann wieder auf ihn zu.

_Weiß ich eigentlich, was ich hier mache?_

Er sprang auf die Füße und ließ die Mumie nicht aus den Augen. Etwas sickerte aus verschiedenen Körperteilen, eine helle, durchsichtige Flüssigkeit. Sie war die Ursache des Gestanks.

Stark, künstlich … _hey, Moment mal_ - _brennbar_?

Die Zauberer hatten versucht, die Mumien zu verbrennen, aber Zaubersprüche wirkten nicht. Die Muggel hatten sich auf ihre Schusswaffen verlassen. War denn niemand auf die Idee gekommen mit einem simplen …

Draco dachte nicht weiter nach. Er holte das billige Sturmfeuerzeug aus seiner Jacke, entzündete es und warf es auf die wandelnde Leiche vor sich.

Einen Moment geschah nichts. Dann entflammten die uralten Bandagen, und mit einem fetten _fuump_ stand die ganze Mumie in Flammen. Selbst ihr Todeskampf war lautlos, sie versuchte immer noch, Draco anzugreifen. Er sprang zurück, Feuer hatte auch auf Vampire eine äußerst ungesunde Wirkung. Sie torkelte noch einige Schritte und brach dann zusammen, lichterloh brennend. Irgendwo in ihrem Leib explodierte sein Feuerzeug mit einem Knall.

Die anderen Untoten wandten sich wie auf einen Befehl um und marschierten in seine Richtung.

_Bekommen sie Befehle? Oder handeln sie von sich aus?_

Den Schmerz ignorierend griff er nach einem brennenden Hüftknochen und hielt ihn vor sich. Das Feuer leckte über seine Haut, und er biss sich auf die Zunge. Die Mumien blieben unbeirrt auf Kollisionskurs.

_Ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Das müssen mindestens zwanzig sein._

Er warf mit dem Knochen, und zwei weitere Bandagenträger entflammten.

Kate tauchte neben ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht war geschwollen, und Blut lief ihre rechte Schläfe hinab. Ihr Hemd war zerfetzt, sie hielt es notdürftig zusammen. Bissspuren übersäten ihren Nacken und den Oberkörper, doch diese Muggelfrau war zäh. Auch sie griff nach brennenden Lumpen und schleuderte sie auf die nächste Mumie.

„Sie brennen!" flüsterte sie erregt. „Sie brennen wie Stroh! Warum ist uns das nicht eingefallen?"

Jetzt hatten die Jäger ebenfalls erkannt, wie sie der Gefahr habhaft werden konnten, und schon bald konnte man vor Qualm und Ruß kaum noch etwas erkennen. Es wurde gehustet und gespuckt, die Mumien jedoch sanken eine nach der anderen in Asche zusammen.

„Wie konnte uns das entgehen?" Kate schien wütend auf sich zu sein und wischte sich zornig Tränen aus den Augen, die vom Rauch herrührten. „Über die Hälfte von uns ist tot, nur weil kein Mensch nachgedacht hat!"

„Lassen Sie´s, es bringt doch nichts, sich jetzt noch Vorhaltungen zu machen. Wer hat die Türen verriegelt?"

„Niemand. Sie schlugen zu und sind seitdem nicht mehr zu öffnen. Vielleicht hat Valdescu seit neuestem schwarze Magier an seiner Seite."

Das bezweifelte Draco, und er hatte eine ganz andere Vermutung. Aber der Moment war höchst unpassend, irgendwelche wilden Theorien aufzustellen, die er nicht beweisen konnte. Das Auftauchen des Uralten namens Wisteris, und das, wo Fallax sich ebenfalls hier befand … es war kein gutes Zeichen.

Apropos, wo waren die Vampire? Wo war Fallax?

Er strengte seine Sinne an, und was zurückkam war – nichts.

„Sie sind weg", sagte er laut.

„Wer ist weg?"

„Alle. Alle Untoten. Fallax ist nicht mehr hier."

Kate stieß einen Fluch aus, der höchst unladylike war, und sah dann verbissen drein.

„Wir müssen unsere Toten bergen und identifizieren. Das Zauberei-Ministerium muss diesen ganzen Schlamassel irgendwie erklären – ich sehe schon die Zeitung vor mir: _Terrorakt im Britischen Museum!_ Was für ein verdammter _Fehlschlag_!"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Wenn es nach Fallax gegangen wäre, wären Sie jetzt alle tot. Es war eine ziemlich perfekte Falle", sagte Draco nüchtern.

„Mag ja sein, aber die ganzen Toten … es sind äußerst schwere Verluste. Und wir haben nicht einmal einen kleinen Triumph vorzuweisen."

Sie wies auf die Leichen, die rund um sie herum verstreut waren.

Dracos Augen folgten ihrer Geste unwillkürlich. Sie hatte Recht. Der ganze Boden war mit Blut bedeckt, es ähnelte einem Schlachthaus, wie in den East Docks.

„Wissen Sie, wo Weasley ist?"

Kate wich seinem Blick plötzlich aus.

„Da hinten. Eine der Mumien … ich denke, sie ist tot."

„Tot? _Weasley_?"

Es krachte gewaltig, und die Türen gingen endlich auf, doch Draco hörte registrierte es kaum, selbst als die restlichen Jäger in den Raum stürmten.

Er ging langsam zu der Stelle, auf die Kate gedeutet hatte. Verständlicherweise hätte er jetzt eine boshafte Genugtuung fühlen sollen, oder zumindest Erleichterung, doch das war nicht der Fall. Er fühlte überhaupt nichts, redete er sich stattdessen ein.

Ginny lag auf der Seite, die braungefärbten Haare hingen wie ein Fächer über ihrem Gesicht. Unter ihr hatte sich eine kleine Blutlache angesammelt.

Draco stutzte und sah dann noch mal genau hin. Die Haare bewegten sich, kein Zweifel.

Er kniete sich hin und drehte sie herum.

Ginnys Augen standen offen, und sie fixierte ihn starr. Blut rann auch in dünnen Rinnsalen aus ihrem Mund.

„Mumien?" krächzte sie.

„Vernichtet."

„Gut." Sie hustete, mehr Blut lief über ihr Kinn. „Neville … Harry … wo sind sie?"

„Potter ist in Ordnung, er war draußen ausgesperrt. Wo Longbottom ist weiß ich nicht."

Sie griff mit einer jähen Bewegung nach seinem Arm, und ihre Hand war heiß und trocken.

„Verwandle – mich!"

„Was?" Draco wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Sterbe!" stieß sie hervor. „Will nicht sterben! Verwandle mich!"

„Red keinen Quatsch, Weasley!"

„Befehle … dir …"

„Nein. Du kannst mir zwar eine ganze Menge befehlen, aber verdammt noch mal nicht das."

Draco gelang es mit Anstrengung, seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten. „Ich breche dir das Genick, wenn du willst, aber kein menschliches Wesen wird von mir verwandelt werden."

„Feigling." Ginny versuchte, ihm ins Gesicht zu spucken, doch sie verfehlte.

„Wie du meinst." Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, vorsichtig zu sein, hob er sie hoch und strebte mit ihr auf die weit geöffneten Türen zu.

„Potter!" bellte er dabei.

Harry, der mit Kate und ein paar Zauberern dabei gewesen war, hitzig etwas zu diskutieren, sah alarmiert in seine Richtung.

„Ginny … ist sie …"

„Nein, noch nicht. Du musst sie sofort nach St Mungos bringen." Grob schob er Ginnys Körper wie einen plumpen Sack in Potters Arme. „Ich mache für dich hier weiter."

„Nein!" Ginny wehrte sich schwach.

„Ach halt doch einfach mal deine Klappe, Weasley!" Dann fiel Draco noch siedendheiß etwas anderes ein. „Kann ich Grimmauld Place betreten, Potter? Hast du die Einladung widerrufen?"

Harrys Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Ich habe jemanden gefunden." Draco betonte seine Worte überdeutlich. „Jemanden, der dir _sehr _am Herzen liegt. Gut verschnürt selbstverständlich."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor wurde schlagartig blass.

„Ich habe sie nicht widerrufen, aber … das … wo ist …"

„Nicht hier", unterbrach ihn Draco schnell.

„Aber wie willst du …"

„Das lass meine Sorge sein. Gibt es dort einen sicheren Ort?"

„Ich .. ich … hinter der Bibliothek. Dort ist ein Raum … schon lange für sie vorbereitet. Kreacher weiß bescheid."

„Gut. Ich kümmere mich darum, und du dich um Weasley. Wir treffen uns im St Mungos."

Damit ließ er Potter einfach stehen.


	24. Unter Zeitdruck

Draco half unaufgefordert, die Leichen zu bergen.

Doch innerlich spürte er die Zeit ticken. Es war bereits halb vier, und schon bald würde die Sonne aufgehen. Wenn er wirklich noch alles erledigen wollte, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, würde er sich beeilen müssen.

Zaubereiministerium und Jäger übernahmen schließlich die Koordination, und er verschwand unbemerkt in den kleinen Vorraum, in dem er Granger hatte liegen lassen.

Der Vampir hatte einen Teil der Stricke zerrissen, war jedoch noch gefangen. Er fletschte die Reißzähne, als Draco sich näherte.

„Snitcher!" zischte es. „Du elender Verräter! Wie kannst du den Erzeuger so enttäuschen!"

„Ach Baby, halt die Fresse!"

Er nahm das Handy und wählte die einzige Nummer, die ihm jetzt noch helfen konnte.

Jennifer war nach höchstens zweimal Klingeln am Apparat.

„Ja?" Man konnte deutlich hören, dass sie nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Ich bin´s." Draco ließ den Vampir Hermine nicht aus den Augen, der ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich kein Blut spende." Doch ihr Sarkasmus war aufgesetzt. „Was ist … seid ihr verletzt?"

„Nein. Aber du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Kannst du mit Harrys Wagen zum Britischen Museum kommen? Wenn ich ganz lieb bitte, bitte sage?"

Sie lachte unfroh.

„Was soll´s, ich habe sowieso die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Vor dem Haupteingang?"

„Bloß nicht", wehrte Draco ab. „Da gibt´s eine kleine Straße, direkt in der Nähe, mir fällt der Name gerade nicht ein."

„Parker Street."

„Genau, die war´s. Alles Weitere erkläre ich dir nachher."

„Gib mir zwanzig Minuten."

* * *

Jennifer musste tatsächlich gefahren sein wie der Henker von London.

Draco hatte Granger erneut gefesselt, diesmal noch härter, und zusätzlich geknebelt, damit sie ihn nicht verriet. Er musste sich beeilen, sollte die Untote über das Blutband Hilfe bekommen, waren seine Chancen vernichtend gering, sie wegzubringen. Noch schwieriger war es, unerkannt aus dem Museum zu kommen, aber ihm gelang auch das.

Sobald das Auto neben ihm hielt öffnete er den Kofferraum und schmiss die sich windende Vampirin einfach unzeremoniell hinein.

Jennifer starrte wortlos nach hinten.

„Fahr los, schnell!" Draco selbst warf sich auf den Beifahrersitz und atmete erleichtert auf.

„W…wer ist das?"

„Eine alte Bekannte von Potter. Wir müssen sie in sein Haus bringen."

„So."

Jennifer sah geradeaus, auf die Straße.

„Du bist von oben bis unten voll Blut", sagte sie nach einer halben Minute sachlich.

„Ist nicht meins."

„Und worum geht´s hier überhaupt?"

„Punkt Eins, ich muss Granger nach Grimmauld Place bringen. Punkt Zwei, ich muss sie dort sicher verstauen. Und Punkt drei, danach muss ich nach St Mun … ins Krankenhaus. Und das alles in eineinhalb Stunden."

„Wir", sagte Jennifer.

„Hä?"

„_Wir _müssen."

Draco öffnete schon den Mund, um zu widersprechen, und sie blitzte ihn an.

„Denkst du, ich lasse mich um vier Uhr morgens aus dem Bett schmeißen um hier nur als Fahrer zu fungieren? Nein, werter Vampir, entweder, oder!"

„Schon gut, aber _fahr_, verdammt!" Draco blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, also fand er sich schnellstmöglich mit der Situation ab.

Er lotste Jennifer nach Grimmauld Place.

„Sieht aus wie ein ganz normales Haus", sagte sie zweifelnd, als sie bremste und den Wagen anhielt.

„Ja, von draußen", konterte Draco. „Und du kannst es nur sehen, weil ich es dir gezeigt habe. Für alle anderen Muggel ist es unsichtbar."

„Was ist ein Muggel?"

„Erklär ich dir später."

Jennifers Stirn runzelte sich wieder.

„Nein, ich versuche keine Zeit zu schinden, ich erkläre es dir wirklich, aber wir müssen uns beeilen."

Draco lud sich die Vampirin wieder auf die Schultern. Sie kämpfte zornig gegen die Fesseln an.

Er hämmerte mit einer Faust an die Tür zu Grimmauld Place. Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen bis Kreacher sie einen spaltbreit öffnete und mürrisch hinaussah.

„Master Malfoy … oh!" Der Elf riß die Augen auf. „Das verwandelte Schlammblut! Und ein _Muggel_! Nein, Kreacher lässt euch nicht herein! Unmöglich!"

Er wollte die Tür zuschlagen, doch Draco kam ihm zuvor und hielt mit seinem Körpergewicht dagegen. Außerdem schob er einen Fuß zwischen Tür und Angel.

„Befehl von Potter! Lass uns sofort rein, Kreacher!"

Kreacher greinte, und wich dann langsam zurück.

Mrs Black erwachte und ihr zänkisches Geschrei ertönte.

„_Unreine, Muggel, Verräter in meinem Haus! Ihr seid des Todes, ihr werdet …"_

„Schnauze!" brüllte Draco zurück und balancierte Granger auf seiner Schulter. Die Vampirin lachte aus vollem Hals hinter ihrem Knebel.

Jennifer war der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt.

„Was … was ist das für ein Haus? Was war das für eine seltsame Kreatur? Wer schreit da so?"

„Muggel!" wehklagte Kreacher lauthals. „Oh ein Muggel, in unserem Haus, welch Schande, welch Blasphemie!"

„Kreacher, es reicht! Beim Namen der Malfoys, schweig!" Damit gab er der Vampirin einen heftigen Kinnhaken, und sie hörte auf zu Lachen.

Auch Kreacher verstummte und warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf Draco.

Die einzige, die weiterkreischte, war Mrs Black.

„Führ uns zur Bibliothek", befahl Draco knapp. „Du und Potter, ihr habt etwas vorbereitet!"

„Wo ist Harry Potter?" fragte Kreacher kriegerisch.

„Verhindert. Er hat mich beauftragt. Verdammt, Kreacher, los jetzt!"

„Unreines Blut!" zischte Kreacher, setzte sich jedoch in Bewegung.

„Wem sagst du das." Draco folgte ihm.

Jennifer holte erschrocken Luft, als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen.

„Was ist?"

„Das Bild … es hat mir zugezwinkert!"

„Das ist hier völlig normal. Die Bilder leben – bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

„Aber wieso …"

„Jenny, nicht jetzt!"

Die große Bibliothek von Grimmauld Place war unbestreitbar düster. Kreacher strebte energisch voran und öffnete einen Geheimgang hinter dem Kamin.

„Hier, Master Malfoy", sagte er düster. „Kreacher muss protestieren!"

„Protestiere, so viel du magst, Hauptsache, ich werde Granger endlich los!" Er warf einen raschen Blick in den kleinen Raum. Ein Bett, ein Stuhl, ein Tisch. Und, was noch wichtiger war, lange Ketten.

Ohne weitere Umstände ließ er die Vampirin auf den Boden fallen und die metallenen Bänder um ihre Handgelenke zuschnappen.

„Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Aussicht, Schätzchen."

Ihre Augen loderten.

„Willst du ihr nicht wenigstens den Knebel abnehmen?" fragte Jennifer unbehaglich.

„Von mir aus. Dann kann sie mit Mrs Black um die Wette schreien."

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss er die dick gebündelten Stoffstreifen von Grangers Kopf.

Sie spuckte aus und bleckte die Fangzähne.

„Dich werde ich als erstes vernichten, Snitcher!" zischte sie bösartig. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"

„Große Töne kannst du hier drin gerne spucken. Es hört dich nur leider keiner."

„Das Blutband …"

„Das Blutband nützt dir rein gar nichts. Ich kenne Grimmauld Place, deine Rufe werden die Wände nicht durchdringen."

Sie gab wieder einen heiseren, zornigen Laut von sich. Dann verwandelte sich das Vampirgesicht in das normale, menschliche Antlitz zurück.

„Er wird mir glauben. Er wird es glauben _wollen_." Der Dämon in Hermine Granger lächelte süß und unschuldig. „Und dann, Snitcher …"

„Du überschätzt dich, Herzchen. Potter mag zwar manchmal ziemlich naiv sein, aber _dämlich _ist er trotzdem nicht. Glaube ich zumindest."

„Wir werden sehen." Sie lächelte immer noch.

„Unreines Blut!" zischte Kreacher erneut von der Tür her. „Reden ist nicht gut, töten wäre besser!"

„Willst du dich mit Potter anlegen?" fragte Draco, ohne einen Blick von der Vampirin zu wenden. „Nur zu, dein Kopf macht sich an der Treppe bestimmt gut."

„Willst du mir nicht endlich mal erklären, worum es hier überhaupt geht?" fragte Jennifer gepresst.

„Im Moment habe ich keine Zeit."

Draco drängte sie und Kreacher über die Schwelle, schloss die Geheimtür mit einem Knall und ließ die Vampirin im Dunklen zurück.

„Das sagst du ständig."

„Hör zu, in weniger als einer Stunde geht die Sonne auf, dann muss ich mich verkrochen haben, oder ich gehe in einem Feuerball auf, und da habe ich absolut keine Lust drauf. _Wenn _du mich zum Krankenhaus fährst, und _wenn _wir wieder rechtzeitig zurück sind … dann mach dich auf eine Märchenstunde gefasst."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann darfst du dich gerne mit der Asche im Wind unterhalten."


	25. Abyssus abyssum invocat

Kreacher und die gefangene Vampirin in Grimmauld Place zurücklassend fuhren Draco und Jennifer weiter.

Der Morgen graute bereits, und Draco sah immer nervöser zum Himmel hinauf. Wieso zum Teufel musste er sich eigentlich davon überzeugen, dass Weasley überlebt hatte? Es hätte vollkommen gereicht, sich hinterher von Potter – oder irgendjemand anders – einen Bericht geben zu lassen.

Und noch war es nicht zu spät, er musste Jennifer bloß bitten, ihn zu Ginnys Wohnung zu fahren. Unwillkürlich sah er zu ihr hinüber.

Das Muggelmädchen war blass, aber ihr Mund hatte einen entschlossenen Zug.

Er kam nicht umhin, ihr stumm seine Bewunderung zu zollen. Trotz allem, was sie in den vergangenen Wochen und gerade in dieser Nacht durchlebt hatte, sie war weder hysterisch noch starr vor Angst, sondern wollte Antworten. Antworten, von denen sie mit Sicherheit wusste, dass es ihr ganzes Leben erneut auf den Kopf stellen würde.

„Tut es dir leid?" fragte er laut.

„Was soll mir leid tun?" fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Dass du in all das hineingezogen wurdest."

„Ja und nein." Jennifer sah immer noch starr geradeaus. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll, okay? Ich meine … plötzlich gibt es überall Vampire, merkwürdige Wesen, Bilder, die leben … ich könnte mich ständig in den Arm kneifen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass das alles Wirklichkeit ist, kapiert?"

„Kapiert."

„Auf der anderen Seite, es macht mein Leben irgendwie … anders."

„Besser oder schlechter?"

„Kann ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen", sagte Jennifer halblaut. „Genauso gut könnte ich fragen, wie dir _dein _Leben im Moment gefällt." Sie wurde sich bewusst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und wurde rot. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht …"

„Schon gut." Draco sah wieder aus dem Fenster, auf den immer heller werdenden Morgen. „Halt an."

Sie bremste vor dem verlassenen Kaufhaus und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich kann dich da nicht mit rein nehmen, dann bekomme ich massive Schwierigkeiten."

„Äh, Draco … da ist kein Krankenhaus. Das ist ein baufälliger Schuppen, mehr nicht."

„Es ist Tarnung. Camouflage. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, dort befindet sich das größte Krankenhaus der magischen Welt hier in London."

„Magische … magische Welt? Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen?!" Jennifer musterte ihn ungläubig.

„Nein. Wenn du hier wartest, dann erkläre ich es dir nachher. Versprochen."

„Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ich hätte mir ein Buch mitbringen sollen." Sie seufzte anklagend.

Draco grinste unfroh.

„Es dauert nicht lange."

* * *

Draco betrat St Mungos durch die Glasscheibe, nachdem er der Schaufensterpuppe die Passworte zugeflüstert hatte.

Die Eingangshalle war nur spärlich besucht, und er machte sich ohne zu Fragen auf ins erste Obergeschoss. _Verletzung durch Tierwesen _– das kam ungefähr hin. Wenn man denn Vampire dazu zählen wollte.

Dass er hier richtig war, erkannte er auf den ersten Blick. Denn auf dem Flur befanden sich ein paar bekannte Gesichter.

Arthur und Ron Weasley standen zusammen mit Potter ein Stück weiter und redeten leise miteinander. Sie sahen bei seinem Eintritt simultan hoch.

Molly Weasley saß in einer Ecke. Sie schluchzte leise, und Draco war schockiert von ihrem Anblick. Die ehemals so gemütliche, strahlend runde Frau, die mit und von ihrer Familie gelebt hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Molly hatte so abgenommen, dass sie nun wie eine geisterhafte Kopie von Ginny wirkte. Tiefe Linien hatten sich in ihr Gesicht gezeichnet.

Draco blieb stehen, er wusste nicht, was er zu erwarten hatte.

„Malfoy", sagte Ron brüchig.

„Weasley." Der ehemalige Slytherin nickte knapp. „Mr Weasley, Potter." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Mrs Weasley.. Ist Wea … ich meine, Ginny … irgendwas Neues?"

Arthur Weasley musterte ihn einen Moment, dann sah er auf den Boden.

„Ich … ich habe gehört, Sie arbeiten seit neuestem für meine Tochter", sagte er flach.

„Nun … stimmt."

Plötzlich fühlte er sich unbehaglich in seiner völlig mit Blut überspritzten Kleidung. Er musste aussehen, als käme er direkt aus einem Massaker. Obwohl, wenn man es recht überlegte … war das nicht genau der Fall?

„Die Heiler sind noch bei ihr", antwortete Potter auf seine Frage. „Es sieht ziemlich … Snape hält uns auf dem Laufenden."

_Mich würde doch mal brennend interessieren, seit wann Snape so ein großes Interesse an Weasley hat. Das hat mich schon im Tropfenden Kessel gewundert._

Molly Weasley sah regelrecht krank aus, als sie mit ihren verweinten Augen nach oben sah.

„Wenn sie doch nur mit uns reden würde … und jetzt ist es vielleicht zu spät …"

„Ginny ist zäh, sie packt das, Mum." Ron umarmte seine Mutter. Sie ließ es willenlos mit sich geschehen.

„Man sagte mir, _Sie _hätten das Ministerium und die Jäger informiert, dass sich Valdescu im Britischen Museum befand." Arthur Weasleys Augen nahmen nun einen stechenden Blick an. „Und dass das direkt in eine mörderische Falle geführt hat."

Das roch nach einer Anschuldigung, die Draco so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.

„Das ist mein Job, Mr Weasley. Der, für den _Ginny _mich engagiert hat. Wenn ich Vampire bemerke, sollte ich sie melden – und genau das habe ich getan!"

Zu einem weiteren Schlagabtausch kam es nicht, da Snape nun den Gang betrat, mit dem üblichen grimmigen Gesicht.

„Sie ist wach und wird durchkommen." Er sah die Weasleys an. „Sie will sie nicht sehen."

„Sie ist meine Tochter!" brauste Arthur auf. „Sie wollen mir verbieten …"

„Ich verbiete es Ihnen nicht", antwortete Snape kalt. „Ich gebe nur wieder, was _ihre Tochter_", er betonte es sarkastisch, „mir noch vor wenigen Sekunden mitgeteilt hat." Er sah zu Draco hinüber. „Du sollst reinkommen. Danach Potter."

Arthur Weasley wollte erneut etwas sagen, doch Molly griff nach seinem Arm.

„Sie darf sich sicher nicht aufregen. Draco … Mr Malfoy …" Ihre verzweifelten, blutunterlaufenen Augen starrten ihn an. „Harry." Auch Potter traf der flehende Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Mir tut alles so schrecklich leid. Sagt ihr das."

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen, es hörte sich furchtbar verloren an. Molly klammerte sich an Arthur, und ohne Widerspruch zog er seine Frau hoch und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Schläfe.

„Wie du willst, Liebling. Ronald, kommst du?"

„Ich warte noch auf Harry", sagte Ron gepresst. „Bring Mum nach Hause, Dad."

Sein Vater nickte, und zusammen mit Molly desapparierte er.

„Also?" Snape sah Draco auffordernd an.

„Aber sicher doch, wenn mein Herrin und Königin ruft, werde ich mich doch nicht weigern." Draco war von Minute zu Minute wütender geworden.

Natürlich, er wusste nicht, was alles vorgefallen war. Was Ginny dermaßen verändert hatte. Doch jetzt bereute er es bitter, Potters Angebot, ihm alles zu erzählen, abgelehnt zu haben.

Sie _hatte _doch noch eine Mutter, warum redete sie nicht mit ihr?

Draco hätte sehr viel dafür gegeben, noch einmal mit Narcissa reden zu können.

Doch Narcissa war tot - Molly dagegen lebte noch. Nicht, dass er Sympathie für die Weasleys im Allgemeinen oder im Besonderen empfand, aber was zuviel war zu viel.

Er stieß Snape beiseite und stampfte in das Krankenzimmer.

Der kleine Heiler, der neben dem Bett stand, sah überrascht auf, als Draco dermaßen lautstark eintrat.

„Sie braucht Ruhe!" flüsterte er dann erzürnt.

„Was sie braucht, ist ein kräftiger Tritt in den Hintern", fauchte Draco zurück. Er fletschte die Fangzähne, erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass er sein Dämonengesicht trug.

Der Heiler nahm sofort Reißaus.

Ginny lag auf dem Bett, ihr Gesicht war fast durchscheinend bleich. Doch ihre Augen waren spöttisch wie eh und je.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Racheengel. Fehlen nur die Flügel", raunte sie heiser.

„Noch ein so ein dämlicher Satz, und dir wachsen gleich Flügel!" Draco unterstützte seine Worte mit einem heftigen Schlag gegen die Wand, direkt neben ihrem Kopfteil. „Du bist bescheuert. Was auch immer dir das Hirn verkorkst hat, man sollte dir den Arsch versohlen!"

„Hört, hört." Sie sah nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt aus. „Und was bringt dich zu der Erkenntnis?"

„Oh nein, vergiss es, ich diskutiere gar nicht mit dir darüber. Das würde dir nur neuen Ansporn dazu geben, mir eins überzubraten. Sag, was du willst, dann haue ich ab, und zwar sofort!"

Ginny schien sich regelrecht an seinem Zorn aufzurichten. Sie bekam etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht, und der krampfhafte Zug um ihren Mund entspannte sich. Sie lächelte sogar.

„Ginevra?" Das war Snapes Stimme, er stand in der Tür und sah von ihr zu Draco und zurück.

„Schon gut, Severus. Er wird mich schon nicht gleich beißen." Dabei lächelte sie weiter. „Wir reden nachher weiter."

„Gut." Die Tür fiel zu.

Das kleine Intermezzo gab Draco ein wenig Zeit nachzudenken.

Mit Ginny zu reden, mit ihr zu streiten – es war doch genau das, was sie wollte, und was brachte es im Endeffekt? Dass er sich genauso fühlte, wie _sie _es wollte. Sein Jähzorn, die Wut, seine Unbeherrschtheit … _seine _Schwächen, die sie wie Spielzeug gegen ihn benutzte.

Sie war wie ein Kind, das erst Sandburgen baute und dann auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, sie zu zertreten - aus purem Böswillen. Mit einem maliziösen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Und unbändigem Lachen in den Augen. Aus der kleinen, unschuldigen Gryffindor war innerhalb der letzten vier Jahre ein Monster geworden.

_Merlin – sehe ich mich selbst in ihren Augen? Was habe ich getan? Werde ich genauso wie sie? Hat uns deshalb das Schicksal aneinander gekettet? _

Er wählte seine nächsten Worte sehr sorgfältig.

„Kate hatte recht. Du provozierst mich solange, bis mir keine andere Wahl mehr bleibt als auszuticken. Bei jedem Menschen gibt es Grenzen."

Ginny setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber er sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich _bin _kein Mensch, nicht mehr. Du brauchst es nicht ständig zu betonen. Aber die Tatsachen bleiben. Ich brauche mich nicht zu fragen, _wer _Parkinson gesteckt hat, dass ich ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht am Britischen Museum war, denn ich kenne die Antwort. Du _willst _mir unbedingt wehtun, denn du ziehst dich daran hoch, dass es jemandem noch schlechter geht als dir. Ich könnte sagen, dass das nicht fair ist, aber das würde dich wohl kaum interessieren."

Ginnys Lächeln war verschwunden, ihre Augen loderten nun mit der gleichen Intensität wie er es von sich selbst kannte.

„Ich halte mich an den Deal. Aber ich werde mich von dir nicht mehr beleidigen lassen. Ich bin vielleicht tief gesunken, wie fast jeder hier meint, aber _so _tief noch nicht. Wenn es mehr Menschen wie dich gäbe wäre die Welt vielleicht besser dran, wenn wir Dämonen sie beherrschen würden."

„Du …" flüsterte sie hasserfüllt. „Du weißt – _gar nichts_!"

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Und wenn es so ist, bin ich froh darüber. Gute Besserung übrigens."

Damit ging er einfach hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.


	26. Nacht der Enthüllungen

_Tadaaaa - endlich mal ein neues Kapitel ;)  
Danke für die vielen Tritte in den Hintern ... ich hoffe, auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr nicht wieder Jahre warten *wegschleich*_

* * *

Als die Tür hinter ihm zuknallte fuhren nicht nur Potter und Ron Weasley hoch. Auch Snape sah beunruhigt aus, etwas, das bei ihm höchst ungewöhnlich war.

Harry wollte tatsächlich etwas sagen.

„Kein Wort", warnte Draco mit stechendem Blick. Es musste drohend genug gewesen sein, denn Potter schloss den Mund wieder. „Ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit, also beeil dich bei Milady."

Kommentarlos verschwand Potter hinter der Tür zu Ginnys Krankenzimmer.

„Warum war es dort drinnen so laut?", wollte Snape wissen. Sein Gesicht war wieder ausdruckslos.

„Das geht Sie einen Scheißdreck an, Snape", war die knappe Antwort. „Irgendwann ist mal Schluss mit lustig, ich hoffe, auch die Prinzessin hat´s kapiert."

„Wie geht´s Ginny?" fragte Ron zaghaft.

„Leider bestens."

Eigentlich hatte er auf eine empörte Antwort gewartet, aber Ronald Weasley schwieg.

„Das ist einfach nicht fair", brachte er schließlich heraus. Er schien den Tränen nah zu sein. „Sie ist meine Schwester, aber ich bin fast soweit, dass ich sie hasse. Und ich glaube, genau das will sie."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Snape, gerade Sie haben es nötig, uns zu verdammen", sagte Draco kalt. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mit Weasley haben, und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Und Ron … sie ist nicht mehr deine Schwester. Das Wesen, das direkt neben uns liegt, ist nur noch rein körperlich ein Mensch. Finde dich damit ab, umso eher, umso besser."

„Warum?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Draco sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Die Morgendämmerung stand kurz bevor.

„Ich verschwinde jetzt, mein Fahrer wartet."

„Halt." Harry war fast lautlos aus der Tür geschlüpft. Er sah verlegen aus. „Sie besteht darauf, dass du während ihres Krankenhausaufenthalts in Grimmauld Place bleibst."

„Damit du mich kontrollieren kannst?" fragte Draco sarkastisch. „Super Idee, aber lass uns _abhauen._ Und zwar sofort! Ich steh nicht darauf gegrillt zu werden, die Sonne geht auf!"

Harry nickte Ron kurz zu. Der nickte zurück und desapparierte.

„Snape." Harrys Stimme war unterkühlt, als er sich förmlich verabschiedete. „Komm schon, Malfoy."

„Selbstverständlich. Mich kotzt das ganze sowieso an."

* * *

Jennifer wartete immer noch mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Trotzdem konnte sie einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung nicht unterdrücken, als Draco und Harry einstiegen, ersterer auf der Rückbank und letzterer neben ihr.

„Fahr uns nach Grimmauld Place. Findest du den Weg noch?" Fragend sah Harry sie an. „Oder soll ich fahren? Ist ja schließlich mein Auto."

„Nicht nötig." Sie startete den Motor und fuhr sofort los. „Bekomme ich jetzt meine Erklärung oder werde ich wieder hingehalten?" Sie sah im Rückspiegel nach hinten, wohl um in Dracos Augen zu sehen, stattdessen sah sie natürlich nichts.

„Ich erzähle dir alles, was ich kann. Da habe ich versprochen und daran halte ich mich. Der Rest gehört anderen."

„Was ich weiß, erzähle ich dir ebenfalls." Harrys Stimme war bar jeglicher Gefühlsregung. „Aber du weißt nicht, in was für eine Gefahr du dich begibst, Jenny."

„Tja, lass mal überlegen." Jennifer dachte gespielt angestrengt nach. „Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit einem Vampir. Mehrmals. Dann helfe ich dem besagten Vampir zu vier völlig bescheuerten Dates. Eins bei meinem Professor, damit der ihn reanimiert, eins in einem Haus, in dem Bilder reden, komische Kreaturen mich ankreischen und eine Vampirin mich verflucht. Danach wird das Britische Museum auseinander genommen und jetzt habe ich vor einem verlassenen Kaufhaus, was scheinbar keins ist, zwei der skurrilsten Typen auf der Welt aufgelesen, um sie nach Hause zu fahren. Und da erzählst du mir ernsthaft, dass ich nicht weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse?" Sie kicherte plötzlich.

Draco konnte nicht anders, er fing auch an zu lachen.

Harry sah erzürnt nach hinten.

„Was ist daran so lustig?"

„Sie hat´s erfasst. Das ist _wirklich_ skurril. Mensch, Potter, hast du _gar _keinen schwarzen Humor?"

Harry sah perplex von Jennifer zu Draco. Dann rang er sich ein müdes Grinsen ab.

„Schon. Aber er scheint mir in letzter Zeit etwas abhanden gekommen zu sein."

Jennifer griente immer noch.

„Das bringen wir dir wieder bei, keine Sorge."

Draco fiel etwas anderes ein und wurde sachlich.

„Was ist mit Blut? Ich bin hungrig und du hast doch sicher keine Vorräte im Haus."

„Kreacher wird sich darum gekümmert haben. Ich wies ihn an, etwas zum Essen für Hermine zu besorgen."

„Hermine?", sagte Jennifer fragend.

„Die Vampirin. Du erinnerst dich sicher", antwortete Draco knapp.

Harry sah stur nach vorn.

„Außerdem hat Ginny mir den Schlüssel zu ihrem Apartment gegeben, dort befinden sich mehr Reserven. Ich appariere gegen Mittag rüber und hole dir, was du brauchst", sagte er schließlich.

„Hoffentlich ist es genug." Draco streckte die Schultern und wurde mit einem Knacken belohnt. Die Aktion auf der Feuerleiter steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. „Fahr zu, Jennifer, ich sehe schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen."

„Ich fahre, so schnell ich kann. Und da sind wir schon."

Sie bremste ab und brachte den Jeep zum Stehen.

Sie stiegen aus und Jenny warf Harry den Schlüssel zu.

„Danke für die vier Räder, aber ich nehme das nächste Mal die U-Bahn. Nichts für ungut."

Kreacher erwartete sie bereits mit einer Märtyrermine an der Tür.

„Muggel, unreines Blut, und das in diesem Haus", klagte er weinerlich.

Harry seufzte genervt.

„Kreacher, Malfoy bleibt fürs Erste hier. Und ihr Name ist Jennifer, nicht Muggel. Mach Feuer im Kamin der Bibliothek, und bring etwas von den Vorräten, die du für Miss Hermine besorgt hast. Und außerdem eine Flasche von Sirius´ Wein. Trinkst du ein Glas mit?" fragte er Jennifer.

„Rot oder weiß?"

„Weiß. Trocken."

„Ja, gerne."

Draco räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Ich denke, du verträgst als Vampir keinen Alkohol?"

„Wer hat denn den Schwachsinn erzählt? Nein, lass mich raten und sag nichts. Meine Herrin selbstverständlich." Draco machte eine spöttische Geste. „Und da sie nun leider im Krankenhaus weilt fühle ich mich sehr danach, es wieder mal auszuprobieren. Allerdings keinen Wein – Kreacher, ist Whisky da?"

„Ja, Master Malfoy."

„Dann hätte ich gern einen davon. Für Gruselgeschichten gehört schließlich eine zünftige Party dazu, nicht wahr, Potter?"

Harry sah irritiert drein.

„Ginny hat dir verboten, Alkohol zu trinken?"

„Gehört mit zur Story. Nun geh schon, Potter, wir folgen dir."

Die große Bibliothek von Grimmauld Place, die Draco nun schon zum zweiten Mal sah, wirkte diesmal viel gemütlicher, was wohl das flackernde Feuer und die Leuchter an den Wänden ausmachten, die bei seinem ersten Besuch nicht gebrannt hatten. Er ließ sich sofort auf das bequeme Sofa fallen, während Harry und Jennifer auf zwei der Sessel rund um den niedrigen, chinesischen Tisch niederließen.

Kreacher erschien nur Sekunden später, immer noch grummelnd und leise vor sich hin murmelnd. Doch er reichte Harry und Jennifer Weingläser, stellte eine Flasche auf den Tisch und übergab Draco zwei flache Gläser. Das eine enthielt eine goldbraune Flüssigkeit, die nur Whisky sein konnte, und das andere angewärmtes, verführerisch riechendes Blut.

Draco trank erst hungrig das Blut aus. Es war zu wenig, aber er vertraute darauf, dass später noch mehr folgen würde. Dann nahm er einen Schluck vom Whisky und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Weniger wegen dem Whisky, dem Alkohol oder dem brennenden Gefühl in seiner Kehle, sonder weil er wieder etwas tun konnte, was _er _wollte. Und nicht von einer Furie beaufsichtigt wurde.

Alle seine Muskeln entspannten sich, und er erkannte erst jetzt, wie sehr er es genoss, wieder sein eigener Herr zu sein – wenn auch nur für die Zeit, bis Ginny aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Er glaubte nicht, dass Potter ihm große Vorschriften machen würde, dafür war der ehemalige Gryffindor erstens viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt und zweitens war er nicht der Typ dafür. Aber das hatte er von Weasley auch einmal gedacht.

Liebend gern hätte er jetzt einfach das Glas weggestellt, sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und geschlafen, aber er schuldete Jennifer einige Wahrheiten.

Draco öffnete die Augen und richtete seinen Blick auf Jenny.

Das Muggelmädchen sah nur wortlos zurück.

„Also gut. Du willst wissen, was hier los ist und was passiert. Ich kann´s dir nur aus meiner eigenen Perspektive erzählen. Aber dafür brauchst du einiges Vorwissen. Er und ich", Draco nickte zu Harry hinüber, „wir sind Zauberer. Zumindest war ich das."

„Zauberer?", wiederholte Jennifer. „Du meinst … so echt? Ihr könnt … zaubern? Wie … äh … das gibt´s doch nur im Märchen!"

„Sieht das alles für dich wie ein Märchen aus?", erkundigte sich Draco ironisch. „Zeig ihr irgendwas, Potter, damit sie mir glaubt."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann grinste er, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco.

„Wie wäre es mit einem _Imperio_?" erkundigte er sich.

„Untersteh dich!"

„War nur ein Scherz. _Consciscere lux!_"

Sofort erloschen die Leuchter und das Kaminfeuer, und es wurde dunkel im Raum.

Es rumpelte heftig, als Jennifer aufsprang. Draco, der trotz der Dunkelheit selbstverständlich ausgezeichnet sehen konnte griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Bleib hier, es ist harmlos. Los, Potter!"

„_Finite incantatem_."

Die Lichter brannten wieder auf.

Jennifer war wie erstarrt in Dracos Griff. Dann riss sie sich schnell los.

„War das ein Trick? Das muss ein Trick gewesen sein!"

„Kein Trick. Magie. Jetzt hör mal, du weißt, dass es Vampire gibt. Dann kannst du auch Zauberer akzeptieren."

„Ich komme mir aber immer noch vor wie im Märchen." Jennifer ließ sich zurück auf den Sessel plumpsen. Ungläubig starrte sie von Harry zu Draco. „Ich meine … Zauberer?"

„Ich wollte es auch nicht glauben", antwortete Harry nüchtern. „Ich war elf, als ich es erfahren habe. Ich meine, dass ich einer von ihnen bin."

Draco blinzelte überrascht. _Das_ war ihm neu.

„Ich wusste immer nur, dass irgendwas … _anders _war. Meine Eltern sind gestorben, als ich noch ein Baby war, und ich bin bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel aufgewachsen. Sie waren nicht sehr … nett. Und sie haben die Zaubererwelt gehasst wie die Pest. Außerdem haben sie meine Eltern verachtet und nur schlimme Dinge über sie erzählt." Harry verstummte. „Aber das ist Malfoys Geschichte, nicht meine, also halte ich lieber meine Klappe."

„Moment mal, du willst mir wirklich erzählen, du hast bis zu deinem Hogwarts-Brief nicht mal gewusst, dass du _der _Harry Potter bist?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", entgegnete Harry unwirsch.

„Ich komme nicht mehr ganz mit", warf Jennifer ein. „Worüber reden wir hier gerade?"

Die beiden Männer ignorierten sie vorerst.

„Das ist unglaublich. Du meinst, _niemand _hat dir was erzählt? Ich dachte immer, deine Verwandten würden dich ebenso verehren wie alle anderen!"

„Ja, denkste." Harrys Blick war stechend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du die ersten elf Jahre deines Lebens in einem Verschlag unter der Treppe geschlafen hast."

„In einem was?" Draco konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm der Unterkiefer herunterklappte.

„Du hast mich schon ganz gut verstanden. Aber wir sind nicht hier, um _meine _Vergangenheit zu diskutieren. Und es wird spät und später."

„Eh … ja."

Doch Draco nahm sich vor, bei einer anderen Gelegenheit noch einmal mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Also gut, wir sind Zauberer. Kannst du das akzeptieren, Jennifer?"

„Muss ich wohl." Sie sah wieder von einem zum anderen. „Und weiter?"

„Es gab da jemanden, der die ganze Zaubererwelt bedroht hat …"

Draco versuchte, Jennifer das Thema Voldemort in knappen Sätzen zu erklären.

Sie nickte dazu, ihre Miene war unleserlich. Man konnte nicht erkennen, wie viel sie davon glaubte oder glauben wollte.

Harry steuerte einiges dazu bei, versuchte jedoch, möglichst sachlich zu bleiben.

„Das habe ich ja jetzt kapiert", sagte Jenny schließlich und nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas und leerte es damit.

Harry schenkte ihr wortlos nach.

„Aber hat dieser … Voldemort dich in einen Vampir verwandelt? Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass er ein Monster gewesen ist, aber doch kein Vampir!"

„Hat er auch nicht." Dieser Teil bereitete Draco Probleme. „V… Der dunkle Lord hatte viele übernatürliche Wesen um sich versammelt, Vampire, Werwölfe, Inferi, weiß der Himmel was sonst noch." Er verstummte.

„Und?" drängte Jennifer, weil er nicht weitersprach.

Draco konnte sehen, dass auch Harry ihn forschend musterte und er riss sich zusammen.

„Es kam alles auf einmal. Meine Eltern …", er stockte, „mein _Vater _war ein begeisterter V-v-v-Voldemort Anhänger." Er ärgerte sich, dass er sich noch immer scheute, den Namen des schwarzen Lords auszusprechen, aber es war eine lebenslange Gewohnheit. „Er wollte, dass ich ihn ebenso unterstützte, aber … ich wollte nicht. Viele Leute müssen gedacht haben, dass ich begeistert davon wäre, mich ihm anzuschließen, aber das war nie der Fall. Das Töten, all die Morde … ich habe Muggel nie gemocht, sie verachtet, aber sie zu töten? Nein."

„Was ist ein Muggel?", fragte Jennifer.

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Ein Mensch, der nicht zaubern kann", antwortete Harry langsam.

„Also jemand wie ich?" Jennifer hob die Augenbrauen. Sie sah ziemlich erzürnt drein. „Sind wir in deinen Augen minderwertig, Draco, nur weil wir diese Fähigkeiten nicht besitzen? Bist du etwa Rassist?"

„Zeit meines Lebens habe ich so gedacht." Draco war nicht bereit, klein beizugeben. „Es wurde mir von frühester Kindheit beigebracht. Seit meiner … Verwandlung habe ich angefangen, darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

Er sah Jennifers stechenden Blick und verbesserte sich rasch.

„Nein, ich weiß jetzt, dass es auf allen Seiten die Guten und die Bösen gibt. Friss mich nicht auf. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, für alle Dinge, die du für mich getan hast – oder das Risiko, was du eingegangen bist." Zu diesen Worten musste er sich zwingen.

„Hatte ich eine Wahl?" Jenny verdrehte die Augen.

„Hattest du. Mehrmals."

„Tja, wir _Muggel _sind halt besonders neugierig. Manche _Zauberer_ nennen es auch dämlich." Ihr Ton war spitz.

„Friede, okay?" Draco hob beide Hände.

„Vorläufig, werter Vampir. Und ich warte auf den Rest."

Draco schluckte. Dieser Teil bereitete ihm echte Probleme. Bis jetzt hatte er nur mit einem Menschen darüber gesprochen und der hatte ihn damals im Stich gelassen. Er wusste nicht, wo er weitermachen sollte.

Harry hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet.

„Ich kann rausgehen, wenn du willst, dass nur sie es erfährt", sagte er leise. „Ich habe damit kein Problem."

„Nein, ist schon okay." Draco schluckte wieder krampfhaft. „Wie ich sagte, V-voldemort hatte auch Vampire in seinen Reihen. Sie waren in Malfoy Manor. Und da habe ich Fallax kennen gelernt. Ich war fasziniert von ihm. Er war uralt, und so … mächtig. Und trotzdem sah er aus wie höchstens zwanzig, und er … er hatte ein besonderes Interesse an mir." Seine Stimme wurde immer leise, er sah es daran, dass Jenny und Harry sich weiter vorlehnten.

„Warum?" Das war Harry.

„Das wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass es so war. Ich dachte damals, vielleicht war ich genau sein Typ." Draco lachte unfroh. „Es hat mich nicht gestört. Lucius hat diese … ich weiß nicht, wie ich es nennen soll. Es war so eine Art Freundschaft. Fallax hat sich sehr für mein Leben interessiert, er fragte mich ständig aus, und er war ständig in meiner Nähe. Es hat mir geschmeichelt, okay? Endlich war jemand mal total an _mir _interessiert. Jedenfalls hat Lucius diese _Freundschaft _mit aller Macht gefördert. Ich war zu Hause bald mehr mit Fallax zusammen als mit irgendjemanden sonst. Er hat mich durchschaut, er wusste, dass ich nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Er hat mich sogar in meiner Meinung bekräftigt."

„Er hat dich eingewickelt, richtig?"

Jennifers Stimme war unheimlich sanft. Das Mitleid, das darin mitklang, traf Draco wie ein Dolchstich und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ja, das hat er wohl. Er muss von Anfang an den Gedanken gehabt haben … und er muss sich viel davon versprochen haben. Was genau, kann ich euch nicht sagen, aber ansonsten wäre er dieses Wagnis nie eingegangen. Dann geriet ich in den Kampf vor Hogwarts. Du weißt, welchen ich meine, Potter."

Harry nickte.

Jennifer sah ihn fragend an.

„Es war der Kampf, in dem ich Voldemort getötet habe. All diese übernatürlichen Wesen griffen unsere Schule an. Ich hatte gedacht, wenn ich Voldemort vernichten würde, wäre alles vorbei."

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. „Für alle anderen war es das auch. Ich half Chang und Lovegood ins Schloss zurückzukommen. Das weiß ich noch. Dann tauchte Fallax hinter mir auf. Er flehte mich an, ihn zu begleiten, ihn aus dem Gefahrengebiet zu entfernen. Ihm zu helfen."

„Und du hast ihm geglaubt?"

„Ich habe ihm _vertraut. _Er war mein Freund. Ich brachte ihn in den verbotenen Wald, dann bat er mich, mit ihm nach Manor zu apparieren. Ich tat es, und sobald wir dort waren … hat er mich gebissen. Sofort. Es war nicht mal unangenehm. Nein, sobald der erste Schmerz vorbei war … da …"

Draco wand sich, und das leere Weinglas zersplitterte in seiner Hand.

Jennifer machte eine Bewegung, wie auf ihn zuzukommen, er bleckte die spitzen Fangzähne, die gegen seinen Willen aufgetaucht waren und trieb sie damit zurück.

„Ich war schon fast tot, als er damit aufhörte. Ich war kaum noch in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich stammelte immer wieder _Nein _vor mich hin. Daran kann ich mich erinnern. Dann schlitzte er mit seinen Nägeln seinen eigenen Hals auf, und es war ein … zuckersüßer Duft. Ich hatte Durst, und er nahm meinen Kopf … presste ihn auf seinen Hals … und ich trank. Ich trank sein Blut, und dabei war ich damals noch ein Mensch!" Er schrie es fast heraus.

„Draco, nicht …" Jennifer sah verängstigt drein.

„Was?" Er sah sie wild an. „Als _Mensch _hätte ich mich wehren können. Ich hätte sterben können. Müssen! Aber sobald ich sein Blut roch … da gab es keinen Weg zurück. Dieser Geruch, seine Hände in meinem Nacken … und ich wollte nicht sterben! Ich wollte _leben_!"

„Durchaus nachzuvollziehen." Harry gelang es, seinen kühlen, nüchternen Ton beizubehalten.

„Finde ich auch", sagte Jenny leise.

„Es war dämlich", fauchte Draco. „Sieh mal, wo´s mich hingebracht hat!"

„Wie ging es weiter?", fragte das Muggelmädchen, ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Fallax hat mich weggebracht. Die Verwandlung dauert ein paar Stunden und in Malfoy Manor konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass man mich in Ruhe lassen würde."

„Bekommt man davon etwas mit – ich meine, von der Verwandlung?"

„_Ich _habe nicht davon mitbekommen, wenn du das fragen wolltest. Ich bin an einem Ort aufgewacht, der mir vollkommen unbekannt war und das allererste, was ich hatte, war Hunger. Ein Mensch kann sich diesen Hunger nicht vorstellen und ihr solltet froh darüber sein. Kurz nach der Verwandlung ist ein Vampir am schwächsten, also wurde dafür gesorgt, dass ich mein erstes Dinner serviert bekam."

„Einen Menschen?"

„Nein, einen Blumentopf! Natürlich einen Menschen!"

„Und du hast dann …"

„Was blieb mir denn anderes übrig? Ich war kaum in der Lage zu denken!"

„Überspringen wir das, okay?" Harry warf Jennifer einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Er hat recht, eine große Wahl blieb ihm ja auch nicht. Weiter, Malfoy."

„Danach war mir natürlich klar, was ich geworden war. Erstaunlicherweise war ich _ich _geblieben und Fallax war nicht besonders begeistert davon, dass ich meine Seele behalten hatte."

„Warum nicht? Ich könnte mir das eher als Pluspunkt vorstellen, schließlich bist als kombinierter Menschvampir doch besser in der Lage, nachzudenken und Pläne zu schmieden – oder sehe ich das nicht richtig?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Du gehst wie sehr viele Menschen von einer sehr falschen Annahme aus – nämlich dass Vampire ohne Seele hirnlose Fressmaschinen sind. Anstelle der Seele übernimmt ein Dämon den Körper. Viele von ihnen sind ziemlich blöd, das gebe ich zu, aber eben nicht alle. Und sie sind lernfähig. Fallax hat auch keine Seele – würdest du den für dämlich halten? Ein Dämon hat ein ziemlich beschränktes Gefühlsspektrum – Hass, Begierde, Mordlust. Und das war´s auch schon fast. Je nach Intelligenz können sie dir zwar so gut wie alles andere vorspielen, aber es ist nicht echt, daran solltest du immer denken."

„Also hast du deine Seele behalten, okay, das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Und dieser Fallax war sauer darüber", sagte Jennifer. „Wieso habe ich aber immer noch nicht kapiert."

„Naja, zuerst einmal musste er sich jetzt erklären, das alleine muss ihn schon angestunken haben. Wäre ich ohne meine Seele aufgewacht, dann hätte er sich das ersparen können. Den Dämon hätte es nicht interessiert, mich schon. Ich kam mir verraten und verkauft vor."

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Er hat das übliche Gewäsch von sich gegeben. Ich wäre ihm wichtig gewesen, er wollte nicht auf mich verzichten … seine Masche, mit der er mich vorher schon bequasselt hatte. Und wie froh er wäre, dass ich meine Seele behalten hätte."

„Aber diesmal hast du ihm nicht geglaubt."

Draco lächelte grimmig. „Besser – ich habe _gewusst_, dass er lügt."

„Und woher das?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Zwischen Erzeuger und Vampir entsteht das sogenannte Blutband. Es ist wie eine unsichtbare Verbindung, eine magische Schnur, die niemals unterbrochen werden kann. Deswegen kann ich zum Beispiel seine Anwesenheit fühlen und er meine, wenn wir relativ nahe aneinander sind. Ich habe einfach gefühlt, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagt. Hätten wir das Blutband ausgebaut, wie er es mit den meisten seiner _Frischlinge _macht, dann wäre er jetzt in der Lage, mich überall zu finden und von überall her mit mir zu reden. Die Initiative darf aber nur vom Erzeuger ausgehen, das ist eine der schärfsten Regeln, die es innerhalb der Vampirwelt gibt."

„Wieso hat er das Band bei dir nicht ausgebaut?", fragte Jennifer gespannt.

„Weil ich es nicht zugelassen habe. Ein Dämon würde das nicht können und auch gar nicht wollen, aber einem Vampir mit Seele ist es möglich. Es ist schwierig zu erklären."

„Auch einer der Gründe, warum er nicht wirklich begeistert war, dass du deine Seele behalten hattest?" Harry sah nachdenklich aus.

„Bestimmt." Draco grinste. „Er war mächtig angepisst." Sein Lächeln erlosch wieder. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Nachdem ich dann auch noch festgestellt hatte, dass meine Zauberkraft weg war … was sollte ich tun? Bei Fallax bleiben, mich seinen Vampiren anschließen? Das wollte ich nicht, auf keinen Fall. Ich hasste ihn für das, was er mir angetan hatte. Es musste eine Lösung geben. Dann gab es einen Zwischenfall bei den Vampiren … und ich habe versucht, Fallax zu töten. Damit war der Ofen sowieso aus. Ich bin abgehauen und mein erster Weg führte nach Malfoy Manor."

„Dein Vater war begeistert, oder?" Harry sah spöttisch drein.

„Oh, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Er war sowieso rasend vor Zorn, weil ich auf der falschen Seite mitgekämpft hatte, allein schon deswegen hätte er mich rausgeschmissen. Und jetzt war ich auch noch ein Vampir, hatte keine Zauberkraft mehr und war damit in seinen Augen absolut minderwertig. Er hat mir einen Crucio auf den Hals gehetzt und mir ein für alle Mal verboten, jemals wieder einen Fuß nach Manor zu setzen. Ich komme nicht mal mehr aufs Gelände."

„Was für ein Arschloch", rutschte es Jennifer heraus. „Anstatt froh zu sein, dass du noch lebst … ich meine, äh …"

„Das ist so ziemlich genau das, was ich von Lucius Malfoy erwartet hätte", sagte Harry trocken.

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. Diese Brücken waren längst verbrannt, auch wenn es ihm heute noch wehtat, darüber nachzudenken, „Danach habe ich versucht, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aufgrund der Schutzzauber war es mir natürlich nicht möglich, das Schloss zu betreten, also musste ich irgendwie versuchen, Dumbledore oder Snape zu erreichen. Das hat Hagrid dann arrangiert."

„Was ist Hogwarts, wer sind Dumbledore und Snape?", fragte Jennifer dazwischen.

Harry erklärte kurz. Draco war darüber dankbar, denn die nächste Sache war eine offene Wunde, die auch nach vier Jahren noch wie verrückt schmerzen konnte. Und es meistens auch tat.

„Und sie haben dir nicht geholfen?", fügte Harry an seine Erklärung an, in Dracos Richtung gewandt. „Das kann ich mir gerade von Dumbledore nicht vorstellen."

„_Zu meinem eigenen Besten_ sollte ich mich dem Ministerium stellen", antwortete Draco höhnisch. „Ich hätte etwas Geld und vielleicht einen Platz gebraucht, wo ich hätte bleiben können, und das war, was ich bekam. Kluge Ratschläge."

„Und wieso hast du dich nicht gestellt?"

„Bin ich bekloppt?! Du weißt genau, was das Ministerium mit Vampiren anstellt! Kopf ab wäre noch die schönste Alternative gewesen! Und besonders direkt nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort, wo das Ministerium sowieso in Zugzwang war! Die hätten mich öffentlich vorgeführt!"

Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, immer noch skeptisch.

„Und dann hast du … einfach aufgegeben?"

„Was sollte ich denn machen? Kein Mensch wollte mir helfen, zu den Vampiren konnte ich nicht zurück, also musste ich mich irgendwie über Wasser halten."

„Ich glaube ja eher, du hast darauf gewartet, dass dir jemand die Lösung auf dem goldenen Teller überreicht", kritisierte Harry weiter.

Draco wollte wieder auffahren, dann schluckte er das hinunter, was ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Irgendwo hatte Potter ja recht – leider. Es hätte eventuell mehr Möglichkeiten gegeben, wenn er es nur hartnäckiger versucht hätte, aber stattdessen hatte sich selbst vor die Hunde gehen lassen. Im Nachhinein klang die ganze Geschichte nur bescheuert.

„Und wer ist diese Ginny und warum kuschst du vor ihr?", fragte Jennifer, die sein Schweigen richtig deutete.

„Sie hat mir Geld angeboten, wenn ich für sie arbeite. Was ich akzeptiert habe."

„Du hast dich kaufen lassen?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, habe ich. Schönreden kann ich es nicht. Und jetzt sitze ich in einer ziemlich vertrackten Situation und komme nicht raus."

„Scheint eine ganz schöne Ziege zu sein, wenn ich das mal sagen darf."

„Sie war nicht immer so." Harry holte zwei neue Weingläser aus dem Schrank neben sich, füllte dann alle Gläser auf und setzte sich wieder. „Ginny ist die Schwester von meinem besten Freund. Früher war sie ein liebes, nettes Mädchen, tapfer und absolut tough."

„Was hat sie gekriegt, ne Gehirnwäsche?" Jennifer sah von einem zum anderen.

„Mich darfst du nicht fragen, ich weiß es nicht." Draco hob die Hände wie zur Verteidigung. „Aber eins weiß ich – lange wird sie so nicht mehr weitermachen können. Sie ist zerfressen vor Hass und kurz vor dem Überschnappen. Im Moment hält sie sich damit über Wasser, mir eins reinzuwürgen, sobald sie kann. Das baut sie irgendwie immer mächtig auf."

„Das scheint die Nacht der Enthüllungen zu sein, wie?" Harry seufzte. „Ich kann euch erzählen, was passiert ist. Alles weiß ich auch nicht, aber … Malfoy, bisher wolltest du es nicht erfahren – und jetzt?"

„Du weißt, was sie mir angedroht hat, sollte ich es in Erfahrung bringen wollen", gab Draco zurück.

„Nein, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. Aber _du _lebst bei ihr auf dem Pulverfass, meiner Meinung nach _solltest_ du es wissen."

„Und ich _würde _es gerne wissen", sagte Jenny. „Ich sitze jetzt mit im Boot."

„Malfoy?"

„Jetzt erzähle, reden wir nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum. Jenny hat recht, wir sitzen alle zusammen in einem Boot und sollten miteinander arbeiten." Draco ließ wieder ein halbes Lächeln sehen. „Ginnys Drohungen waren zwar echt, aber so langsam verlieren sie ihre Wirkung. Schon jetzt kann sie mir die versammelte Vampirjägerschaft nicht mehr auf den Hals schicken, zumindest Kate würde Einspruch dagegen einlegen, da bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem wissen noch einige andere Leute, dass ich eine Hilfe sein kann."

„Unterschätz sie nicht."

„Mache ich nicht, aber seien wir mal ehrlich – es gibt einige Leute, die wissen, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt. Und auch wenn ich es vielleicht manchmal verdient habe, ihre Art, mit mir umzugehen, hat ihr nicht nur Freunde gemacht."

„Nein, garantiert nicht."


	27. Gutenachtgeschichten

„Ginny ist in der Schlacht verletzt worden, kannst du dich erinnern?" Harry warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nicht wirklich", gab der zu. „Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt eigene Probleme, wie du weißt."

„Dolohov hatte sie in den Klauen."

„Schlimm?"

„Ziemlich schlimm. Er konnte sie isolieren und mit einem _Crucio _ausgiebig traktieren. Außerdem hat er ihr mehrfach … Gewalt angetan. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Draco konnte es sich vorstellen. Dolohov war ein Bastard gewesen, das stand außer Frage, und junge Mädchen mochte er besonders gern. Am liebsten noch jüngere, als Weasley zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen war.

Für Jennifer gab es hier ein paar Sachen zu erklären und sie fragte nach.

Draco überließ das Potter und starrte derweil auf das gefüllte Weinglas, das vor ihm stand. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei, sich die Erklärungen zu Weasleys merkwürdigem Verhalten zu holen, egal wie großkotzig er behauptet hatte, ihren Einfluss weniger zu fürchten. In einem hatte Potter nämlich gewaltig recht, _er _saß auf dem Pulverfass. Noch konnte er sich jedoch keinen Reim auf das ganze machen.

„Es war Snape, der sie gerettet hat", fuhr Potter fort, nachdem er Jennifer einiges zu den Todessern und den Flüchen erzählt hatte.

„Ach?" Draco zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Sind sie deswegen so dicke miteinander? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Alles weiß ich auch nicht, den Gedanken kannst du dir abschminken." Harry machte eine ungeduldige Geste. „Was ich weiß ist, dass sie wochenlang danach im St. Mungos gelegen und es einige Mühe gekostet hat, sie aus ihrem Trauma herauszureißen. Sie war eine Zeit lang völlig weggetreten, die Heiler waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt je wieder richtig zu Bewusstsein kommen würde. Mittendrin stellte sich heraus, dass sie schwanger war."

„Shit. Von Dolohov?"

Harry nickte. Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie sehr er selbst unter der Situation gelitten hatte und wie sehr ihm Ginnys Schicksal immer noch am Herzen lag.

„Ginny war nicht ansprechbar, verstehst du? Man konnte nicht zu ihr durchdringen. Außerdem war sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch minderjährig. Also gaben Molly und Arthur ihr Einverständnis zu einem Abbruch der Schwangerschaft."

„_Die_ Entscheidung kann ich nachvollziehen", sagte Jennifer unterdrückt.

„Ich auch." Draco nickte.

„Ginny nicht", sagte Harry leise. „Als sie endlich wieder wach war und alles erfahren hat, war sie unglaublich wütend auf ihre Eltern."

„Das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Jedenfalls nicht zu ihrem früheren Ich. Sie muss doch verstanden haben, dass man nur das beste für sie wollte."

„Du weißt selbst, dass der _Crucio _einige Nachwirkungen haben kann. Es verändert Menschen."

„Vielleicht hättet ihr sie mal in Psychotherapie stecken sollen", warf Jenny ein. „Sie wurde gefoltert und vergewaltigt – ist doch nur logisch, dass sie einen Knacks weg hatte."

„Ganz so nennt es sich nicht in der Zaubererwelt, aber es wurde ihr angeboten. Ginny hat es ablehnt. Mittlerweile war sie volljährig und konnte das selbstständig entscheiden."

„Offensichtlich war sie doch aber nicht in der Lage, eine richtige Entscheidung zu treffen." Jennifer trat gereizt gegen den Tisch.

„Man konnte sie aber nicht gegen ihren Willen zwingen, kapierst du das nicht? Ich weiß, dass ihre Brüder versucht haben, sie dazu zu überreden, einer nach dem anderen, aber sie sind alle abgeblitzt. Ginny wollte keine Hilfe, sie hat sich irgendwann geweigert, überhaupt noch Besuche von ihrer Familie zuzulassen. Hermine und ich haben es auch versucht, Neville war bei ihr, selbst Luna … es hat alles nichts genützt."

„Sie tut mir so leid." Jenny hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Sie alle tun mir leid, was für eine Scheißsituation. Was mag nur in ihrem Kopf vorgegangen sein?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste." Harry seufzte. „Aber wir kann man jemandem helfen, dem nicht geholfen werden will?"

„Was ist danach passiert? Einige Fragen sind noch offen", sagte Draco bewusst sachlich, obwohl ihn die Tatsachen nicht kalt ließen. Genau wie Jennifer tat ihm Weasley leid, aber bei allem Mitleid gab es noch Dinge, die sich seiner Kenntnis entzogen.

„Nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, suchte Ginny sich einen Job in Muggellondon. Sie wollte nichts mehr mit ihrer Familie zu tun haben, manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass es ihr eine boshafte Freude machte, alle vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

„Das klingt schon eher nach der Ginny Weasley, die ich kennengelernt habe." Draco nickte wieder. „Woher hat sie das viele Geld?"

„Zum Anfang hatte sie es nicht, soviel kann ich dir sagen." Harry rieb sich die Schläfen. „Sie hat in einem Buchladen gejobbt und ist gerade so über die Runden gekommen. Eine Zeit lang hat sie hier in Grimmauld Place gewohnt, ich hatte es ihr angeboten."

„Wie kam es, dass sie zu dir noch Kontakt hatte – aber zu ihrer Familie nicht?"

„Ich habe sie dann einfach in Ruhe gelassen. Hätte ich sie weiterbedrängt, dann hätte sie mich genauso aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen. Und irgendwer musste ihr doch helfen." Harry sah unglücklich aus. „Und so hatte ich zumindest die Hoffnung, dass sich irgendwann wieder irgendwie alles einrenkt, die Verbindung blieb bestehen, verstehst du?"

„Ja, ich verstehe, was du beabsichtigt hast. Aber es hat nicht geholfen, wie?"

„Nein. Kein Stück. Dann wurden die Vampirangriffe immer zahlreicher, das Ministerium wurde förmlich mit Berichten überschwemmt, die Auroren waren pausenlos im Einsatz. Ich stand damals noch in der Ausbildung, es war die Hölle."

„Dann bist du jetzt Auror?"

„Nein, ich habe es nicht abgeschlossen. Es gab damals einige … Differenzen mit dem Ministerium und ich habe es hingeschmissen."

„Was für Differenzen?"

„Sie haben einige von uns ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Darunter befand sich auch Hermine." Harry sah hoch und Draco genau in die Augen. Er wirkte gequält und mutlos. „Nachdem sie tot war … ich hatte kein Vertrauen mehr ins Ministerium."

Draco konnte Fallax lachen hören, unbändig lachen. Das war so ganz nach dem Geschmack des uralten Vampirs, dessen war er sich gewiss. „Trotzdem kämpfst du für die Sache?"

„Heutzutage kann sich niemand mehr heraushalten, der davon weiß." Harry straffte die Schultern. „Ja, vielleicht war es dumm, sich mit dem Ministerium zu überwerfen, aber damals konnte ich nicht anders. Meine Eltern haben mir genug Geld hinterlassen, also bin ich unabhängig. Ich bekam dann Kontakt zu Kate und den anderen muggelstämmischen Jägern und helfe seitdem."

„Okay … und Ginny?"

„Der Laden, in dem sie arbeitete, wurde überfallen. Tagelang habe ich nichts von ihr gehört, ich hielt sie für tot. Wir alle hielten sie für tot. Dann tauchte sie auf einmal wieder auf. Noch härter, noch eigensinniger – und mit den Bisswunden auf ihrem Hals. Entgangen sein können sie dir ja nicht."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Seitdem ist sie besessen davon, Vampire zu killen. Und ich meine, _buchstäblich_ besessen. Durch mich kannte sie Kate und bot sich an, uns zu helfen. Plötzlich verfügte sie über Unmengen von Geld, zog hier kurzerhand aus und führt seitdem das Leben, das du von ihr kennst."

„Und du weißt nicht, woher sie das Geld hat?"

„Nein. Sie beantwortet die Fragen dazu einfach nicht, und niemand wagt es, sie unter Druck zu setzen. Sie arbeitet mit dem Ministerium zusammen, mit Kate, mit Snape … und sie weist Erfolge auf. Ihre Entscheidung, dich zu rekrutieren … nun, sagen wir mal, es gab einige hitzige Debatten darüber."

„Ich habe einige davon mitbekommen", sagte Draco trocken und spielte damit auf das Gespräch an, das er mitbekommen hatte.

„Aber sie hatte recht, oder?" Harry sah ihn wieder an. „Und solche und ähnliche Entscheidungen hat sie oft getroffen und sie trifft fast immer ins Schwarze damit."

Jennifer hielt es nicht mehr auf ihrem Sessel und sie begann, hin- und herzutigern. „Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte sie einen Sinn gesucht … und schließlich gefunden."

„Was meinst du?"

„Hä?"

Draco und Harry antworteten fast unisono.

„Naja … überlegt mal. Sie hatte doch deutlich schon vorher einen Sprung in der Schüssel, oder? Dann kommt ein Vampir, killt sie fast, und jetzt hat sie endlich ein Ziel, dass es zu vernichten gilt. An diesen Dolohov kommt sie doch nicht mehr ran – oder?"

„Dolohov ist tot", bemerkte Harry. „Snape hat ihn getötet."

„Da siehst du´s. Sie will Rache. Irgendwo in ihrem verkorksten Hirn hat sie einen Grund gesucht, um sich zu rächen und weiterzuleben, und den hat sie jetzt gefunden."

Draco ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und sah Harry dann an. „Das Argument würde ich nicht von der Hand weisen. Du hast selbst zu mir gesagt, Potter, sie sucht den Vampir, der sie gebissen hat, und danach verliert sie das Interesse."

Harry nickte. „Das war aber eigentlich nur eine Vermutung von mir."

„Vermutung hin oder her, es würde passen." Draco überlegte. „Vielleicht kenne ich sogar den Vampir, um den es hier geht."

„Was?" Harry fuhr wie gestochen hoch. „Woher … und warum hast du vorher nichts gesagt?"

„Sachte, ja? Ich hatte einfach noch keine Gelegenheit, es zu erzählen. Und außerdem liegt die Betonung auf dem Wörtchen _vielleicht_."

Draco schilderte kurz die Begegnung mit dem Uralten namens Wisteris.

„Sorgen macht mir da eigentlich weniger die Sache mit Weasley als etwas ganz anderes", schloss er den knappen Bericht. „Was will ein zweiter Uralter hier? Die verbünden sich nicht – jedenfalls war bisher immer so. Die kämpfen gegeneinander, sonst nichts. Du siehst das Problem?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie verbündet sind?"

„Nein, wie kann ich das? Aber es passt doch viel zu gut."

„Die Informationen muss ich an Kate weitergeben, das ist dir klar, oder? Und andere Leute müssen auch davon erfahren."

„Wenn du auf Weasley anspielst, das übernehme ich schon, keine Sorge. Aber damit warte ich, bis sie aus dem Krankenhaus raus ist, noch mal gehe ich da bestimmt nicht hin."

Jennifer gähnte mitten in die Diskussion hinein, ihr Kiefer knackte dabei deutlich. „Seid mir nicht böse, aber noch mehr kann mein armes Hirn heute nicht mehr aufnehmen. Ich muss nach Hause, wegen euch versäume ich heute sicherlich alle meine Vorlesungen."

„Wenn ich jetzt sage, das tut mir leid, würdest du es mir ja doch nicht glauben", antwortete Draco trocken.

„Nein, nicht die Bohne. Ich fahre nach Hause, bleibt es bei heute Nacht in Jordans Labor?"

„Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt – klar. Die Gelegenheit ist im Moment doch äußerst günstig, solange Weasley noch im St. Mungos festhängt."

Kreacher brachte Draco zu einem der Gästezimmer, während Harry Jennifer zur Tür brachte. Draco strich die Vorhänge beiseite, achtete darauf, dass kein Sonnenlicht hineinfiel und beobachtete, wie die beiden draußen sich noch einige Minuten unterhielten. Bahnte sich da vielleicht zwischen ihnen etwas an? Eigentlich konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen, aber ihm waren die Blicke aufgefallen, die Potter und Jennifer ein paar Mal gewechselt hatten. Und schlecht konnte es nicht sein, brachte es Potter doch vielleicht endlich vom Thema Granger ab. Die echte Hermine Granger war schon lange nicht mehr da, je eher der ehemalige Gryffindor das kapierte, umso besser war es für sie alle. Nach großer Romanze sah das da draußen aber nicht aus, leider. Aber was nicht war, konnte ja womöglich noch werden.

Draco lag schon im Bett, als es noch mal an der Tür klopfte.

„Nur ganz kurz, dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe. Ich bin auch hundemüde." Potter schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Aber mach´s bitte wirklich kurz, heute reicht es."

„Das Blutband", begann Potter zögernd. „Glaubst du, Valdescu kann Hermine …"

„Nein, nicht in Grimmauld Place. Da hängen doch so viele Schutzzauber drüber, da kommt er nicht durch. Oder?"

„Ich dachte da gerade nur an das Museum … da hat auch nicht ein Zauberspruch geholfen, die waren völlig wirkungslos. Dein großer Erzeuger scheint doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, Zauber völlig auszuschalten – wieso dann nicht auch hier?"

„Das wäre natürlich eine Überlegung wert. Aber was soll der Vampir ihm denn großartig erzählen? Dass er hier eingesperrt wurde, alles weitere hat er doch gar nicht mitbekommen. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, sollte er womöglich aber tatsächlich an einen anderen Ort gebracht werden." Draco vermied bewusst, das Wort „sie" zu benutzen, wenn er von dem Granger-Vampir sprach. Er wusste, es war riskant, trotzdem versuchte er es erneut. „Potter … Granger ist tot. Nimm es bitte endlich zur Kenntnis. Das ist sie nicht mehr, das ist ein Dämon, der nur darauf aus ist, euch zu vernichten und eurer Blut zu trinken."

„Vielleicht gibt es aber eine Möglichkeit, sie wiederzubeleben." Harry blieb starrköpfig. „Die Hoffnung hegst du doch auch."

„Ja, aber meine Seele ist noch hier, ihre aber nicht."

„Vielleicht ist sie trotzdem noch da, irgendwo, versteckt, unterdrückt – hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"

„Erstens, das sind mir ein paar _vielleicht _zu viel. Zweitens – überlege mal, was du da gerade gesagt hast. Das wäre ein Grund mehr für mich, die Existenz dieses Vampirs sofort zu beenden. Wenn es wirklich so wäre – wie sehr würde die echte Hermine jetzt leiden, wie sehr hat sie schon gelitten? Herrgott, das ist eine _scheußliche _Vorstellung, findest du nicht? Ich denke, sie war eure Freundin, und du liebst sie – willst du das für sie?"

Harry sagte nichts darauf. Überzeugt war er nicht, das ahnte Draco schon, aber vielleicht – verdammt, da war es wieder, das dämliche Wort – würde er darüber nachdenken.

„Eins noch", sagte er laut, als Potter schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war. „Ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzählen, aber ich muss mir sicher sein können, dass du es für dich behältst."

„Und das wäre?" Misstrauen machte sich wieder im Gesicht des anderen breit. „Wenn es lebenswichtig für uns alle ist, dann kann ich nicht …"

„Nein, nichts in dieser Art", wehrte Draco ab. „Es betrifft mich persönlich. Also, habe ich dein Wort?"

„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich es bereuen werde", murmelte Harry. „Ja, ich verspreche, dass ich es nicht weitertrage – wenn ich nicht der Meinung sein sollte, es wäre eben _doch _wichtig."

„Das wird mir dann wohl reichen müssen." Draco schwieg einen Moment. „Fallax hat mir ein Angebot gemacht."

„Er hat _was_? Wann denn? Und wo? Du hast nicht erzählt, dass du ihn getroffen …"

„Habe ich auch nicht, komm runter, ja? Es war vor dem Museum. Weasley hat auf ihre unnachahmliche Art versucht, mich auf die Palme zu kriegen und viel gefehlt hat nicht mehr. Genau in dem Moment hat er über das Blutband mit mir gesprochen."

„Und was genau hat er dir angeboten?"

„Etwas ganz einfaches. Wenn ich dich ausschalte, Kate, Ginny, Dumbledore und Jennifer und euch in Vampire verwandle, würde er mich in seine Reihen zurücknehmen. Und er hat nicht gelogen, als er mir diesen Vorschlag machte."

„Du hast sein Angebot nicht ernsthaft erwogen – oder?"

„In diesem Moment? Wenn die Antwort jetzt ja wäre, Potter, würdest du mich dann auf der Stelle umlegen? Erinnere dich bitte an die Situation zurück. Es gibt Grenzen, was man ertragen kann und was nicht, das habe ich auch Weasley versucht klarzumachen. Und Fallax hat genau gewusst, wie ich mich da gefühlt habe, also hat er reingehackt. Er mag vieles sein, aber er ist _nicht blöd_."

„Ja, ich verstehe es", gab Harry widerstrebend zu. „Ein bisschen jedenfalls. Was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

„Gar nichts. In dem Moment ist nämlich Kate eingeschritten und mir ist klar geworden, dass nicht jeder denkt wie Weasley. Sie sehen es, wie sie mich behandelt, und sie sind nicht immer einverstanden damit. Es ist eine erzwungene Kooperation, von beiden Seiten, aber sie _kann funktionieren. _Ginny kann ich das nicht erzählen, sie würde sofort versuchen, das für ihre eigenen Zwecke auszubauen. Und die anderen Jäger müssen es nicht wissen, weil es sie wieder in das alte Misstrauen zurückwerfen würde. Aber komplett will es auch nicht für mich behalten, weil es sonst gegen mich verwendet werden kann, sollte es jemals rauskommen. Und aus diesem Grund erzähle ich es _dir_."

„Ginny würde es auch nicht erzählen", gab Harry zu. „Aber Kate, Neville … ich glaube, so weit kannst du ihnen vertrauen. Das ist ja nichts wirklich negatives, sondern doch schlussendlich mehr ein Pluspunkt für dich – oder nicht?"

„Möglich, aber wir würden Weasley damit hintergehen." Draco schwieg einen Moment. „Ich drehe jetzt schon mehr Extratouren, als ich sollte. Durch dieses verfickte Abkommen mit Weasley sitze ich im Moment ganz tief in der Scheiße, Potter. Ich _könnte _versuchen, mit aller Gewalt aus diesem Deal rauszukommen, aber dafür brauche ich Unterstützung. Und die Frage ist, ob ihr mir die geben wollt, denn Ginny würde in ihrer Rachsucht sehr, sehr weit gehen, das wissen wir alle. Dann bekommt ihr entweder mich – oder Ginny. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch das leisten könnt. Denk drüber nach. Wenn Weasley so weitermacht, dann knallt es bald sowieso zwischen uns. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

„Nicht nur ich. Wir haben uns bereits darüber unterhalten. Und das erzähle ich _dir _jetzt im Vertrauen."

„Noch mehr Geheimnisse vor ihr." Draco lächelte ironisch. „Wunderbar, sie wird begeistert sein. Die meisten halten mich für die unsicherste Karte im Spiel – aber mein Geld würde ich auf _sie _setzen."

„Ihr Geld, meinst du wohl."

„Ja, trampel noch drauf rum, Potter."

„Als erstes werden wir Hermine heute Abend von hier wegbringen", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Dann haben wir das Date mit dem grusligen Professor und danach sehen wir weiter."

„Ja, wenn alles gut geht wandere ich eventuell morgen schon wieder lebend durch die Welt", frotzelte Draco. „Schön wär´s ja, aber ich kann nicht so recht daran glauben."

Harrys Schweigen sagte alles. Er auch nicht.


End file.
